The Worst Day Ever
by Zabby Perno
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome hate each other. What will happen when they find out they are neighbors? And when their older siblings are getting married, and Kagome's ex comes into the picture? InuKag, SanMir, SessRin, KikNar. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day EVER!

Chapter 1 The Worst Day Ever

Kagome's POV

Do you know those days where everything is going just fine, perfect in fact, then everything goes wrong?

Well, if you do, you know my life that fateful day.

I looked at my watch, first thing in the morning. It was September 30st. The day he died...Fitting that it should be the worst day ever for me.

Every class went perfectly, even the ones with _him_ in them.

Probably I should take time to explain who _him_ is. InuYasha Takahashi. We both were freshmen at Shikon High. We had four out of five periods, and advo, together. We had only met this year, but already, we hated each others gut. I was 'that freaky chick from biology' and 'the freak who has weird friends'. InuYasha was, 'Oh, InuYasha's _so_ cute!' from the preps and 'Yo, man, you're the best!' from the other jocks. He was on the JV football team and was expected to get a college scholarship to WSU, or any college he wanted. From what I knew, JV practiced only on Monday through Thrusday, in the late afternoon. Like 6:30 ish?

And, no I'm not a stalker. It's just kinda hard to not hear about it when you best friend has a crush on your worst enemy's best friend. I still think Sango and Miroku make a cute couple. Whatever Sango says, she loves him... ((Ducks as Sango swings at me.))

Can you see why we hated each other?

And all the teachers made us sit by each other. Fun…

Lunch, that day, was the most interesting thing that happened to me.

I was in the cafeteria, making my way over to where Ayame, Naoko, Sango, and Koga were waving with their smiles that said, 'Get your ass over here right now!'

I was passing the rich-jocks-and even-richer-preps table as InuYasha said, "Yeah! I'm so pissed at Mom! She's making us move! All the way—"

I was hit and shoved out of the way, so I didn't hear the rest of what he said.

Damn my curiosity! Cats aren't the only ones that curiosity kills. I could guess right then, I wasn't gonna find out what he meant.

A throbbing started in the back of my neck.

_"Crap!"_ I thought. _"Whoever hit me, hit my neck! Bastard!"_

Ayame moved over once I got to the table and sat down. She said, "Kags, what happened? Why were you pausing at _that_ table?"

I grinned and said, "_He_ is moving! We don't have to put up with him anymore!"

Little did I know how wrong I was.

Sango said, "Ain't that a Godsend. How's your neck? We saw you get hit."

I shrugged, ignoring the pain building in my neck. "Feh. I'm fine. I've taken worse blows at Moo Yea-Do." I was the youngest black belt in my art form, which was quite and achievement for a 15-year-old.

Lunch was over, and before I knew it, so was school.

Ayame, Koga, Sango, Naoko and I sat on the bus, waiting to go home. We were talking about the idiot cheerleaders and what was due in Y&G (Youth and Government) and Mock Trial.

The perfect moment was ruined by InuYasha Takahashi climbing onto the bus right then.

I said to Ayame and Sango, "What the hell is he doing on _our_ bus?!"

My friends shook their heads in disgust.

I looked at Naoko and Koga. They were talking about their favorite subject; girls and their asses. I rolled my eyes at them. Typical.

InuYasha said to me, very rudely I might add, "Hey. You. Wench with the black hair. Do you know where Beacon Highlands East is? To be exact, 542 Beacon Highlands East."

I paled and Naoko snapped, "And why the hell do you wanna know? And what the fuck are you doing on our bus, asshole?!" I should take the time to mention that Naoko's six months older than me and like an overprotective older brother.

InuYasha rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "I live there idiot."

I grew even more pale.

Sango whispered to me, "Looks like you're moving down to my place."

I shook my head. "That's to close for my comfort. But, I'll take it!"

Mr. B., our bus driver yelled, "InuYasha! Sit! You get off at Skamania!"

He sat, glaring at Mr. B.

My cell phone vibrated against my leg. I pulled it out. Naoko said, "Who is it?"

I said, flipping open the phone to read the text message, "Eri."

Naoko said, "Oh."

I said, "Who else would it be? You're to lazy to text, Ayame's cell phone isn't working, Koga won't go out and buy one, and Sango's cell is outta minutes."

Naoko shrugged and said, "I guess I see your point. Even if I don't wanna."

InuYasha spoke up. "There a lot of people to text. Like…"

InuYasha started rambling, but I wasn't listening. Eri, who was going to a different high school than us, texted me about once every hour. We had some very interesting conversations about stupid shit. She said, 'Hey, kags. whats up?'

I texted back, 'Did i tell u about inuyasha Takahashi, the jock from hell?'

She said, 'No! tell! all the juicy details!!! now!!!'

I shuddered and said to Sango, Ayame, Koga and Naoko, "What does she think I did? Go make out with him in a secluded corner of the campus during class?"

The four of them, who'd been reading over my shoulder, said yes.

InuYasha, who was not used to being ignored said, "Who the hell are you talking about?!"

I said, sarcasm dripping off my voice, as I typed my message to Eri, "Yes, who am I talking about." My message was, 'Eri, just who do u think i am, a slut like kinky-ho, who is dating inuyasha btw.'

She texted back, "Oops! G2G! hojo wants to 'talk'.'

I smirked and said to my friends, "Eri says Hojo wants to 'talk' to her."

Sango said, "Really. Sounds like they are gonna have a fun 'talk'."

Koga, being the worry wart he is, said, "But isn't Hojo 18?"

Naoko smacked him upside the head as the bus took off. "Who cares as long as they don't do anything. Eri won't do anything. Look how she was raised. If she ever does want kids, she's gonna settle down idiot."

I said, "I can't wait to get home. Mom's gone for the weekend at some stupid class, so I have the phone line all to myself!"

Sango said, "That's good, right?"

I said, "Hell yeah! Do you know how long I've wanted to get on?!"

The rest of the bus ride to InuYasha's and my stop, Sango, Ayame and I talked about Eri and Hojo's personal life. Naoko and Koga talked about some chicks ass they had spotted in gym.

On the bus, I am more myself. I can laugh and joke when I'm surrounded by my friends. Off the bus, when I'm alone, I'm more withdrawn.

Like when I'm around InuYasha. Or so I thought.

I waved to my friends as the bus pulled away. I started walking away, but InuYasha grabbed my arm. He said, "Wait. Kagome. I know we started off on the wrong foot this year. But right know you're the only one who can tell me where I live."

I snarled, yanking my arm outta his grip, "Oh, so that's the real reason, eh? So you can use me?! Well, that mister, I won't stand for!" I used all my strength to slap him across the face.

I head him mutter, "Ow…That hurt," as I ran off.

I felt tears running down my face. I was a runner and had great stamina, but not enough to run and cry at the same time. At the fork in the road, I sat down and cried.

I thought about InuYasha. I thought he might actually be a nice guy. I had hoped on the bus ride home, that I had seen the real side of him. But I hadn't. He was using me.

"Shit!" I muttered. "Damn him! He's just like _him_!"

A voice said, "I'm just like who?"

I jumped a mile. I realized who it was. It wasn't _him_. It was InuYasha. I launched myself at him and said, "God, InuYasha! Don't scare me like that!"

Right then I just needed a good cry. InuYasha was the first person around.

InuYasha's POV

Kagome, the girl who had manage to capture so many of my friends hearts, was crying on my shoulder!

What do I do?!?! I tried the old technique that Dad taught me.

Flashback

_Dad and I were sitting in our living room. I was about five years old. My cousin had slapped me because she was crying and I had accidentally insulted her. I had a bruise on my cheek in the shape of my cousins hand._

_Dad said, "InuYasha, whenever a girl come crying to you, wrapping her arms around you, try patting her on the back awkwardly, and say stuff to try to calm her down. Don't insult her though." Dad rolled back his sleeve and showed me a scar. He said, "Sesshomaru's mother gave me that when she found out she was pregnant with Sesshomaru."_

_I nodded and said, "Yes, Daddy."_

_I stored that bit of useful info in my head and wandered off to go apologize to my cousin._

End Flashback

I patted Kagome on the back awkwardly and said, "Uh…Don't cry! You can't! I hate it when girls cry!"

Kagome dried her tears and said, "Sorry about that. I normally don't cry. Normally I beat the shit out of my punching bag."

I gulped. This chick knew karate?! And she was my neighbor?! I said, "So, uh, you're my neighbor…?"

Me, InuYasha Takahashi, can normally wrap girls around my little finger and she had me stuttering? What was wrong with me?

Kagome's POV

AHHHHH!!!! What was wrong with me?! When InuYasha patted my back, a shiver went up my spine! What the hell is wrong with me?!

I composed myself and said, "Yeah. You live just up the hill from me. I can see your house from my upstairs room."

InuYasha said, "Oh. Really. What can you see?"

I said, "I can see a bedroom. I've never seen it in use before."

Great. I sounded like an idiot.

He said, "That sounds interesting."

We had a few minutes of awkward silence. Then I said, "Sorry about that little crying fest earlier. I never cry. It's just…I've had a rough couple years. I used to be a bright, happy little child. But then…My grandfather, who'd been living with us died, with me the only person in the house. I felt I should have done something, but I didn't. And my last boyfriend…"

I cut myself off. What was I doing?!?! This was shit I hadn't ever told Ayame or Naoko! I had just had a real conversation with InuYasha, and I was already spilling my guts to him! God! I've gone mental! Lost my marbles, if you will!

InuYasha said, gently, "And your last boyfriend…what? Did he hurt you?!"

Was it just me or did InuYasha sound worried?

Naw. I was reading to much into it.

The rest of the walk was silent until we reached my gate. I muttered, "Well you live just up the road."

InuYasha said, "Kagome. I'm sorry. If I did anything to offend you, I'm sorry."

I waved my hand and said, "Meh. It's OK. It's just an anniversary of something I'd like to forget."

He said, "Well…I know that you don't think very highly of me, but that's not my fault." He looked at me glaring at him. "OK maybe it was. But you didn't try to help our relationship at all."

"Relationship? Where the hell did you get that?!" I asked, totally confused.

He glared at me and I backed down a bit. InuYasha's silver hair glistened in the afternoon sunlight. His golden eyes flashed with some emotion to deep for me to want to read. He said, "Kagome, it'll be way too impossible to be friends at school, because you're the queen if the underworld and I'm a jock."

I said, "Do you _like_ being in the spotlight? I couldn't stand it, personally."

He groaned and said, "I hate it. I love to play football, and I just happen to be good at it."

"Like being the fastest runner on the team." Grumble, grumble on my part.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" he growled.

That's when I noticed an oddity.

InuYasha Takahashi had…dog ears?

I stared at them and he started talking again. Something about being friends outside of school and acting like were not in school. I wasn't paying attention. Finally I cut him off and said, "InuYasha why do you have dog ears?"

His hands flew up to the top of his head. "Shit! So much for you wanting to be friends…"

I had the oddest urge to touch them. Without asking permission I moved his hands and started to rub the furry appendages.

He immediately closed his eyes, letting me rub them. After a minute he pulled his head away. He looked hurt. I felt immensely bad. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just thought your ears were so cute…"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his handsome face. "You thought my ears were 'cute'? Where the hell did you get 'cute'?"

I retorted, "The same place you got relationship."

He groaned. "Why did Mom have to make the barrier this big?"

I knew a little about barriers. I could create really small one. Gramps had taught me that before he died. I let my miko powers surround me and I felt the immense power of the barrier. It wasn't priest power, like InuYasha's friend Miroku, but miko power, like mine. Only problem was, I had only ever heard of one such powerful miko in my time period. I gasped and practically screamed, "Your mom is Izayoi Takahashi?! The famous miko?! The Izayoi Takahashi who is rumored to be as powerful as Lady Midoriko, who created the Shikon no Tama?!"

InuYasha looked surprised. "You've heard of my mother?"

I looked astounded. "Who hasn't?! She's famous in the miko community! I wrote a report on her when my grandfather was teaching me the basics of my power!"

I decided to take the time I was using to rant to look at InuYasha's aura. It was something I'd never seen before. It was youkai and at the same time, human. I'd never sensed anything like it before.

Then it clicked. He was a hanyou. A cute, hot, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, handsome—

Wait…What the hell was I thinking?!?!

I don't know but I won't let that get to me.

-

-

-

Hey! It's me, the wonderful author, InuKagSanMirFan, or IKSMF. Anyway...I hope you like. Not sure what I'm gonna do next...But I do know it involves InuYasha and Kagome falling in love. Don't worry. InuYasha won't be a jerk. And this is actually based on my life. My worst enemy just moved up the hill from me and my mother and his mother were best friends growing up. You'll see later. And I do have an older sister, but she's already married and given me two ADORABLE little nieces. So I won't be basing Rin and Sesshomaru on them. And my neighbor doesn't have any siblings. So not exactly. MY LIFE SUX!!!!!! REVEIW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku is BACK!

The Worst Day Ever

Chapter Two Naraku Is Back!

InuYasha and I had exchanged cell phone numbers. It was a few days after InuYasha and family moved up here. InuYasha texted me, 'Hey, Death on Demand. what's up?'

It was dinner, so I couldn't exactly reply without my mother giving my the Mom Song Speech.

I have the one part memorized. 'Your iPod's my iPod if you don't listen up. Don't sit so close. Turn it down. No texting at the table.'

I said, "Mama may I be excused?"

Sota said, "But, Kags! You haven't served desert yet!"

I glared at my little brother. "Did I ask you, shrimp?"

Mama stopped our imminent fight and glaring contest by saying, "Kagome you may be excused. Sota, no fighting with your sister or you won't get that cell phone you want so bad."

Sota clamped his mouth shut, folded his hands, and looked at his lap. He looked like the essence of innocence.

I kissed my mom on the cheek and said, "How do you do it?"

Mama laughed. "Threats of no cell phone and lots of duct tape."

I laughed as I left the room and ran upstairs. I pulled out my phone. I had a new text message. It said, 'Hellooooooooooo kags! u there?'

Eri. I typed, 'Can't talk. mama and sota. G2G.'

To InuYasha's message I said, 'Nada. i just told my best friend i had to go so we could talk. happy? n-ewho…what's new up there?'

I looked out the window and up at InuYasha's bedroom and saw somebody who looked like InuYasha but wasn't. I was about to call him but he texted me. 'My brother is home and my parents decide not to tell me until sesshomaru got here. ten minutes past i might add.'

'Oh. that explains whos in your bedroom standing at the window staring at me. where r u, yash?'

'In ur loft in the well house. sesshomaru's standing in my room?!?! why didnt u tell me sooner?!?! wait…hes staring at u?'

'Yah. bit annoying really.'

I looked out the window again. There was InuYasha running back up the hill to his house. I heard, "SESSHOMARU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

InuYasha's POV

I was pissed at my parents who decide to invite Sesshomaru and his girlfriend over for dinner. I sat in the well house on Kagome's property. I never thought about it as the Higurashi property but as Kagome's. I had finished texting Miroku, sick and tired of his perverted thoughts about Kagome's friend Sango.

I looked through my phone book, looking for someone to text. A name popped out at me. Kagome. I glanced at her picture I had. It was quite a provocative picture. I had been sitting across from her in math, my favorite subject, her least favorite, staring at her try to work out a problem. I had to admit, she looked a lot like Kikyo, my current girlfriend. I took a quick picture before Old Totosai caught me with my phone. Sad thing was, he'd turn me into Dad, not the principal. He was Dad's old friend that used to be a sword-smith youkai.

Totosai is where I got my sword, Tetsusaiga.

I texted Kagome, 'Hey, Death on Demand. what's up?'

She was obviously at dinner so I had to wait. I had a great view of the dining room from where I sat. She said something, and Sota said something back. Kagome said something and they started glaring at each other. Their mother, Kyoko, intervened. Sota shut up. Kagome got up, kissed her mother on the cheek and left after a short conversation. When she was out of sight, I knew I wouldn't have to wait long before she texted back.

'Nada. i just told my best friend i had to go so we could talk. happy? n-ewho…what's new up there?' she said.

I texted to her, 'My brother is home and my parents decide not to tell me until sesshomaru got here. ten minutes past i might add.'

'Oh. that explains whos in your bedroom standing at the window staring at me. where r u, yash?'

That got me pissed. Sesshomaru was staring at _my_ Kagome?! Wait…My Kagome?! Where the hell did I get that?!

The same place where Kagome got cute ears.

I said, 'In ur loft in the well house. sesshomaru's standing in my room?!?! why didnt u tell me sooner?!?! wait…hes staring at u?'

She texted me a few seconds later, but I was already running up the hill to my house. I love being hanyou at times.

I yelled, "SESSHOMARU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the living room I passed my mother and father. Mom yelled, "InuYasha, where have you been?!"

I just rushed pass them and into my room. There stood my older brother. He gestured at the window and said, "Did you know, little brother, you have a view of a girls bedroom?"

I nodded and said, "We go to school together. So?"

He said, face as stony as ever, "Are you aware she is my fiancée's little sister by ten years?"

I was shocked. "Since when do you have a fiancée, Sesshomaru? And since when does Kagome have an older sister?"

My cell phone vibrated against my leg. I answered. "Hello?"

"Inu-baby! Why haven't you called me?!"

Great. My girlfriend decided to call just as Sesshomaru and I had a semi-decent conversation. "Baby, I can't talk right now. My brother and his fiancée are here."

I could almost see her pout thought the connection. "But, Inu-poo…"

I grimaced at the nickname. Sesshomaru sniggered. "I've got to go, baby," I said, then hung up on her.

Sesshomaru broke down in laughter. "'Inu-poo'?! Why the hell do you let the slut get away with that?!"

I frowned. "Sesshomaru…"

Lucky bastard. Mom, Dad and some chick who looked like Kagome came in the room. Sesshomaru grabbed the girl by the waist, pulling her close to him. He said, "InuYasha, I would like you to meet Rin Higurashi, my fiancée."

I sat on my bed. Wow. That was a shocker.

Kagome's POV

The phone rang and I answered at the same time Mama and Sota did. "Hello?" we said at the same time.

The person on the other line said, "Wow. I love the welcoming committee."

"RIN!!"

Again all three of us.

She said, "Mama, I want you to meet someone. Is Gramps still living with you guys?"

The tension was growing on the phone line. Mama started to cry and Sota hung up. I said, "Rin, Gramps died two years ago. I was the only one in the house when it happened."

Rin gasped. "What…? We'll be down in a second."

She hung up on me and literally, was down at the house thirty seconds later. She burst into the house and glomped me. Following the 25 year old was a man that looked like…InuYasha?

He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and long nails like InuYasha. I pulled out of my sister's embrace and said, "Rin…? Mind introducing us?"

More people trudged in. A male and a female. The male looked like an older version of InuYasha. Creepy.

Rin said, "Kags, I want you to meet my fiancée, Sesshomaru—"

"Takahashi?" I asked. Great. Looked like InuYasha and I would be family. No need to spread this around school.

She nodded and said, "Yeah. How do you know?"

In stomped InuYasha. "Mom did I really have to come down here?"

The female must have been Izayoi Takahashi. _The_ Izayoi Takahashi! She glared at her son with such venom it would only rival Mama when she's pissed. "Yes, InuYasha. I haven't seen Kyoko for years. Where do you think I got such extensive training?"

He caught sight of me and said, "Higurashi."

I nodded coolly. "Takahashi."

Rin noticed the "tension" between us and said, "Kags, is Mama doing better?"

Mama came out of her bedroom and ran to give my sister a hug. "Rin! How have you been?! Who did you want me to meet?!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Rin said, "Mama I really want you to meet my fiancée—"

"Izayoi!"

"Kyoko!"

I watched in wonder as my mother and InuYasha's mother hugged. I moved closer to Rin and the others, "We learn something new every day, huh?"

Rin said, "I did not know Slushy's step mom and Mama knew each other."

Mama heard and said, "You guys must be confused. Izayoi and I grew up next door to each other growing up. I haven't had the chance to go see them since they moved up here!" She hugged Izayoi.

I said, "Mama, Mr. Takahashi, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Rin, Sota, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go practice some archery."

Mama started to protest but she saw I wasn't very comfortable. "Sure. Why don't you take InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Rin with you. Sota can go to Shippo's house just down the road, can't you Sota?"

He nodded and left. Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hair, and I InuYasha's, dragging them out to the field. Rin and I set up the archery targets. I said, "Sis…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded and we both nocked arrows. We released as one and watched our arrows collect power as they flew straight to the target. The arrows destroyed the targets. I said, "Shit! I forgot to put up those miko resistant targets! Mama won't be happy."

Rin said, "Just get me all the pieces, and I'll fix them."

InuYasha's POV

Kagome said, "Shit! I forgot to put up those miko resistant targets! Mama won't be happy."

I leaned over to my brother and said, "Remind me not to get on Kagome's bad side. That was scary."

Sesshomaru was pale. "At least you aren't living with Kagome. I'm living with Rin. If I get her mad, I'm sparkly dust as it is. Then what would Mom say?"

I shook my head. "Uh-huh. I have it worse. If I get Kagome pissed, I'd have Kagome, Rin, their mother, and Mom after my head."

He shuddered. "Poor guy."

I said, "Not to mention all the monks who have fallen in lust with her. And then there's her friend who has a big giant boomerang that has Miroku's brains all over it. I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind adding my brains to the collection."

I watched the miko in front of me summon the pieces of foam to her. Rin's power joined hers. When the process was complete, someone clapped. I sniffed the air. That was a new scent.

The new voice said, walking up to us, "That was lovely, my beautiful Kagome."

Kagome froze at the voice. A new scent mingled in with her calming, jasmine, lavender, vanilla, snow scent; Fear. It trembled in her voice too. "What do you want Naraku?! I told you never to come around again!"

Rin stepped up, looking seriously pissed. "Get. Your. Ass. Off. My. Land. Hanyou. Kagome. Hates. You. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. Naraku."

I turned around and saw a long haired asshole coming down the hill to us. I growled and pulled Kagome behind me. With me free hand, I reached for Tetsusaiga. All I found was my cell phone. Great.

Sesshomaru noticed my hand grasping thin air. He said, "InuYasha, you'd better not go full youkai on us. Mom would not be happy."

I muttered, "Neither would I, Sesshomaru no baka."

He growled and said, "I am not a baka."

"Yes you are. You're going to mate a miko, but I'm willing to guess Dad doesn't know about it yet," I said, keeping myself between Kagome and the bastard still walking toward us."

Naraku, as I think Kagome and Rin said his name was, stopped in front of me. "Hello, InuYasha Takahashi. I believe my father knows your father. Ryukotsusei Onigumo."

I growled as best I could, with my spell on. Sesshomaru said, "And who are you?"

Naraku smirked. "I am here to remind Kagome of a promise I made to her three years ago…"

Kagome, I smelled, fainted. Thank God Rin caught her. She laid her gently down on the ground. Rin stood up and stepped lightly in front of her fiancée and me. "Naraku. I would like to remind you as co-protector of the Shikon no Tama, you are not welcome here. If Kagome, my little sister, asked you to get your ass off our land, I would kindly insist you do so. Good bye, Naraku Onigumo."

With that, a blast of energy came from…Kagome?

Naraku was blasted over the tree line, farther than even Sesshomaru could jump in his youkai form.

Amazingly, Sesshomaru and I were unharmed.

Rin collapsed and Sesshomaru caught her. Sesshomaru said, "It's getting dark. We need to get the girls back up to the house. Mrs. Higurashi should sense the use of power soon. And so should Mom."

I bent down and picked up the fragile young miko. We trudged back up to the house and Mrs. Higurashi said, "Oh, no. Not again. Did Rin start speaking a soft, almost sweet voice?"

Dad was staring at us standing there. He said, "Are there any mikos in the area?"

Mom ignored him and said, "Kyo? What do you mean by that?"

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Long story, Izzy. Long story."

Kagome and Rin woke up at the same time. Rin said, "Wait, where—"

Kagome finished for her. "—are we?"

Sesshomaru and I said at the same time, "Your house."

"Oh."

Kagome said, "Naraku? Where is he? What happened to that bast—"

"Kagome!"

"Sorry, Mama. What happened?"

Sesshomaru and I looked at each other. I said, "I'll tell you at school on Monday, OK? That work for you?"

Rin glared at her fiancée. "Sesshomaru…?"

He gulped.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Sesshomaru, InuYasha can you take the girls upstairs? I need to talk to your parents for a while."

We did just that.

Kagome's POV

I woke up the next morning to see a youkai and a hanyou sitting against the wall staring at me. Well, the hanyou was. The youkai was staring across me at the other person in my room. My sister.

Then I realized it was InuYasha and Sesshomaru not in their human forms.

I said, "Thank Kami it's Saturday."

Rin sat up and said, "Kami, my head hurts. She must be back."

I looked at my sister. "In both of us? And what is he doing here?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't know."

A phone rang. Mine. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Kags! Where the hell where you yesterday! Your mom said you'd passed out again! You missed Koga and Ayame flirting!"

It was Sango. I said, "What'd I miss? Anything major?"

"No. Luckily." I heard someone pestering her in the background. "Kohaku wants to know if Sota can come over and spend the night. Please tell me I can come up there."

I said, "Un momento, Sango." I covered the mouth piece and said, "Sesshomaru, can you go find my mother? Ask her if Sota can go down to Kohaku's and if Sango can come up here."

He gave me a look until Rin said, "Now."

He left and I said, "Oh, yeah. Rin's in town."

Sango said, "Oh? How is she? Anything new?"

"Yeah. Try I'm going to be a sister-in-law. And you'll love to whom. Trust me, it'll be a bit of a shocker."

"Who?"

"_His_ older brother. Not _his_,_ his_. His."

Sango gasped. "No. So he's going to be—"

"Shut up, Sango. He's here."

"Kagome! Is there something your not telling me about your relationship with him? I knew it!"

I thought of a quick lie. "No. Mama invited them over for breakfast."

"Oh. Well…what's the verdict with your Mama. Dad said it was OK."

As she said that, Sesshomaru came up the stairs, and said, "Your mother said it was OK."

"Hey, 'Go-chan, can you come up about 2:30? Mama and Rin's fiancée's mother are friends, so it might take a while."

"Yeah. Dad'll drop me off and pick Sota up."

We hung up and InuYasha said, "Well, since you're feeling better, I'm gonna head home."

I sighed. "InuYasha! Wait!!!"

But he was gone.

I'd have to apologize on Monday.

HEY!!!!!!! Again, i don't own inuyasha. i don't own Death on Demand. InuYasha is owned by Kags and Takahashi-sensei. Death on Demand is owned by Carolyn G. Hart. If you like mysteris, read this. I think u'll like it.

Thank u early-book-bird for listning to me complain for hours on end about my stories. THANK YOU!!!!! And sorry for getting your name wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Miserable Monday

Chapter 3: Miserable Monday

Normal POV

Kagome walked into first period, which was Geometry. She sat down in her seat, waiting for Sango and Koga to walk in. Koga was a full ookami youkai, and Sango was a youkai tajiya. Don't worry. They didn't kill each other.

Sango walked in, looking seriously pissed. Koga followed right behind her, laughing his head off. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her two friends. Koga could only say "Miroku Lin…" before cracking up laughing again.

Kagome knew exactly what that meant and rolled her eyes. She said, "When is that hentai houshi gonna learn?"

A new voice, that of InuYasha's, said, "Never. He's out cold in the nurses office." He sat down, glaring at Kagome.

Naoko walked in and said, "Miroku must get to know Nurse Kodachi very well."

Kagome nodded. The two minute warning bell rang and her friends went to go sit in their seats. Kagome whispered, "InuYasha? I'm sorry about Saturday. Sango would never believe me if I said we were friends. That's why I said what I did. I am so sorry."

His ears drooped. Izayoi had set up a spell where Kagome could see InuYasha's features but no one else could. Kagome said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm OK. I promise."

"That's almost a title of a song and I'm not willing to believe you, InuYasha."

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's just…Dad got pissed at me this morning. He found out you are a miko. He's forbid me to see you ever again. Mom got pissed then and started to yell at dad. I'm moving in with your sister and my brother for a few days, until Dad and Mom calm down." InuYasha's lips barely moved.

Kagome, for some reason, had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around the hanyou. "But…Rin and Sesshomaru live in—"

"InuYasha! Kagome! Stop flirting and pull out your homework!" Totosai snapped. He smirked as the two teenagers blushed and did as he ordered. He loved playing matchmaker on Inutaisho's behalf. He'd done the same thing for Sesshomaru and Rin. And he hadn't failed yet…

Kagome pulled out her homework and handed it to InuYasha, who handed his to her. She whispered, "But they live in Tokyo. How would you get here for school."

"Same way I get you to the bus every morning. Run."

She smirked. "Right. I believe you. Anyway…How's football going? Don't you have practice today?"

"Yeah. Only day we don't have it is Fridays. I love that."

Kagome blinked her mascara-ed eyelashes. "So, anyway. I say Kikyo's mama dropping her off at your place, yesterday. Please refrain from making out in front of your bedroom window where Sango and I can see you. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Sunday. I was in the bathroom puking for a hour and a half. Sango was in the other bathroom for three hours."

He smirked at Kagome's reaction. "What? Didn't you like what you saw?"

"No. I hate Kikyo. It was nasty watching her drool all over your face." She shuddered at the memory.

Sango, on the other side of the classroom, guessed what Kagome was saying. She got up and ran to the closest garbage can.

I'll put it this way: Old Totosai had to escort her to Nurse Kodachi.

Ayame, who had come in before Kagome and InuYasha said, "What's wrong with Sango? She was perfectly fine on Saturday."

Kagome leaned over and said, "Call me tonight and I'll tell you then. Rin's back in town so…"

"You want out of the house?" Ayame guessed.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. As much as I love my sister…You know."

"Annoying?"

"Very. I mean, she's going home tomorrow, with her fiancée, so I need to be there, but if you call…? I think Sango will be too busy to remember to call."

Ayame frowned. "Since when does Rin have a fiancée? And why did Sango puke? And why would she be to busy to call?"

Kagome sweat dropped and InuYasha snorted. He guessed Kagome was an OK person. Not someone he'd ever think of dating, but someone he could rely on. Someone who could keep his heritage a secret.

InuYasha's POV

I watch as Kagome and Ayame talked. I turned around when I felt Old Totosai's eyes on the back of my head. He was grinning. I didn't like that look. I glared at him and mouthed, _"What?"_

He smirked.

My stomach sank. There was a project coming up in Tokyo History. He'd get the old hag who taught it, Kaede, to pair Kagome and me together. And we still had to pretend to hate each other. Fun………

Mom would have a field day trying to playing matchmaker…

I'd hate to think about my cousin, Nodoka, who loved to play matchmaker even more than Mom.

Gods, we were screwed.

I sat there, still watching the little miko beside me struggling with the easiest of math problems. Totosai noticed also. He said, "InuYasha. Take Kagome out into the hall and explain the math to her."

There was a glint in his eye that said Dad'd know if I didn't.

I poked Kagome's arm harder than necessary. "Oi, wench. Lets go out into the hall. Totosai told us to."

If I wasn't a hanyou, and just a normal human, I'd be dead 20 times over, six feet under, crawling to get away, and the rest of the classroom would have been in flames. That's how deadly her glare was right then.

She stood up and followed me outside.

With Sango and Miroku in the Nurses Office Normal POV

Sango had stopped puking because she thought about happy things like Happy Bunny, Christmas, and so much more.

Miroku had gained consciousness again. He said, "Sango? Why are you in here?"

She shuddered. "I had a traumatic experience yesterday. Kagome and I were sitting in her bedroom, looking up the hill at Takahashi's house. We saw him making out with Kikyo right in front of his bedroom window."

She started puking into the bowl Nurse Kodachi had given her.

Miroku paled. "I've seen them making out. Give me a bowl!"

Nurse Kodachi checked in on both her patients and saw both of them puking. She said, "OK, what's going on here. Miroku you should be out of here by now. Sango, what's wrong with you?!"

Miroku stopped puking long enough to say, "Sango was telling about her day on Saturday. She saw InuYasha and Kikyo making out."

Kodachi paled. She'd heard the horror stories about seeing the most popular kids in school make out.

She grabbed her own bowl, and the trio spent ½ hour puking.

After School InuYasha and Kagome

InuYasha said, "Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at the hanyou walking beside her. "Yeah?"

"My mom wants you to come up today. She's says its important," InuYasha said, as they rounded a corner.

Kagome frowned lightly. "Did she say what she wanted?"

InuYasha shook his head. "All I know is she already arranged it with your mother on Saturday."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Mama…Arranged it? Well…I think I have an idea at what's going on. Maybe, but I doubt it."

Did we mention Kagome's a klutz? There was a little dip in the road and Kagome fell, twisting her ankle. "Ow! Aw fuck! Did I have to twist my ankle?"

InuYasha bent down to pick her up. She rearranged herself on InuYasha's back. "Hold on. Mom'll pro'bly want us back ASAP anyway."

He ran off, and Kagome thought, _"This is fun…"_

And she seriously thought it was.

As soon as they reached the house, InuYasha set Kagome down on her feet and smiled at her. She smiled back as they walked into the house.

Izayoi had sensed her son's presence and Kagome's powers as soon as they got off the bus and had prepared for them.

InuYasha called, "Mom! We're here!"

Izayoi called back, "I'm in the living room, you two. I have ramen."

InuYasha's ears perked up at the sound of his favorite food. He dragged Kagome into the living room where his mother was waiting. Izayoi said, "Hello InuYasha, Kagome-san."

Kagome bowed, and said, "Hello, Mrs. Takahashi. Thank you for inviting me over."

Izayoi laughed and said, "It was no problem my dear." She turned to her son. "InuYasha, your father is waiting for you in the weapons room. I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you."

The young hanyou nodded, and slurped up his five bowls of ramen. Once he finished, he raced out of the room.

Kagome hadn't even touched her food and Izayoi noticed that immediately. "Kagome-san? Are you OK?"

Kagome jerked out of her depressed stupor. "Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Takahashi."

Izayoi laughed. "Please. Call me Izayoi. Mrs. Takahashi makes me sound so old."

Kagome smiled at the older woman. "Then please, call me Kagome."

Izayoi said, "OK then. Are you OK, Kagome? You seemed sad."

Kagome blushed. "I was just thinking about Friday night. I was gonna ask you anyway, but since I'm here I might as well ask you. I haven't had any formal training since my grandfather died two years ago. I haven't used my power except to examine auras like InuYasha's and Miroku's. Would you train me to use my miko powers?"

Izayoi smiled at the nervous young girl sitting in front of her. _"This is the girl InuYasha says everyone is afraid of? Why would anyone be afraid of her? What should I teach her first? Healing or fighting? I hate Kikyo. InuYasha and Kagome would make a cute couple…"_ Izayoi said, "What do you think I invited you here for? To see if you and InuYasha would make a cute couple?"

Kagome fell over anime style. "Uh…What?"

Izayoi laughed. "No. I knew you had miko powers from Friday. I was so sorry to hear about your grandfather."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I mainly want to learn healing. I might have been able to save Gramps if I'd known a bit more healing."

Izayoi said, "Well, let's get started then. Inutaisho and InuYasha are out back sparing with their swords."

Kagome followed the woman as she led her through the house. Kagome thought, _"For as long as I've lived her and seen this house, you'd never guess it was so big…"_

Izayoi said, "So Kagome…What do you know?"

Kagome thought back to her training. "Well…I can do small barriers, but that's only when I have someone there to watch me. I can heal myself. But when I fight, I tend to get carried away and lose too much power. I can sense auras and so on…Basics really. That's all I needed to know."

Izayoi smiled. "Well, I'll have you practicing healing on someone very real." She led the younger miko out into the yard on the side of the house that Kagome's house couldn't see. "InuYasha! Inutaisho! That's enough for now! And come here InuYasha!"

InuYasha came over, with blood dripping out of several cuts on his arms and one major cut on his chest.

Kagome's arms and chest started to hurt where she saw InuYasha's cut. Instinctively, she placed her hands on the chest wound. She closed her eyes. Pale pink power caused the cut to heal as InuYasha, Izayoi and Inutaisho stared on in amazement. Then Kagome moved her hands to InuYasha's right arm. The slashes were healed instantly. The left arm took a bit longer because there was a deep incision and Kagome had to coax the muscle to knit itself together again.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and Izayoi said, "How does your arms and chest feel, InuYasha?"

He looked at his arms. No scars, not cuts were left and his arms didn't hurt. His chest was fine too. The hanyou looked up in amazement. "Great. Better than this morning."

Izayoi paused at hearing that. She knew if youkai or hanyou were destined to be with a miko or a houshi, the miko's or houshi's healing powers had more effect on them because their souls were linked. That was the best way she could describe it. Their souls were linked but their minds were also linked. If that made any sense at all… Izayoi had healed InuYasha many times and had never seen him heal that fast. She raised her eyebrows at her mate/husband. He nodded and she got the message that he was thinking the exact same thing. InuYasha and Kagome were meant to be together.

Izayoi said, "Uh…InuYasha, honey, go fight some more…I need to talk to Kagome…"

Her son and mate nodded.

InuYasha's POV During second fight

I said, "Dad why didn't Mom heal me like normal?"

Dad took a swing at me, and I blocked. He said as he pulled back, "Because the girl needs practice and if your mother has anything to say about it, Kagome's powers won't be getting anywhere near me."

I scowled. "So I'm the guinea pig?!" I shouted as I jabbed at him. I made Tetsusaiga switch directions, swinging it to go for Dad's ankles. He jumped over it, and brought his sword in a direct cut to my head. I couldn't pull Tetsusaiga up in time so I jumped to the side. His blade nicked my left arm. Blood dripped down my elbow and onto my hand. It stung like hell, but I had to keep fighting.

I blocked a swing but, I misjudged where the sword was going. This time my whole right arm was nearly hacked off.

Thank God it wasn't.

Dad shouted at me, "Get your mind in the game, pup! Quit thinking about Kagome!!!"

I knew I was blushing a million different shades of red. And the fight raged on…

Kagome's POV with Izayoi

I sat down with Izayoi and said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked at my closely. "Kagome, tell me the truth. Have you ever healed somebody else? Someone besides yourself? And if you did how long did it take you?"

"Yeah," I said. "InuYasha's friend, Miroku. Sango hit a little to hard with her boomerang. He had some pretty bad bruises, but no cuts. It took my two minutes to heal them. Why?"

Izayoi said, "Kagome, dear…You healed InuYasha's cuts in 30 seconds. I have never ever healed someone that fast, including my mate."

I looked at her, puzzled at what she was saying. "What?"

"What I'm saying is you have a _huge_ amount of power. I have only heard of one person with this amount of power…"

Now she had me curious. "Me? Power? Ha! I'm just your average miko with healing powers, and a bit of fighting. I don't have tons of power. And who were you talking—Ow!"

She looked at me. "Are you OK?"

I rubbed my left arm just above my elbow. "Yeah…I'm fine. It just felt as though I'd been cut with a sword…"

Izayoi's eyebrows flew up. "Huh…"

This time I felt the pain in my right shoulder. My whole arm was on fire. "OW! Fuck this hurts!!! My arm feels like it's gonna fall off!" I grabbed my shoulder, as pain racked my body.

Izayoi jumped up and ran outside.

InuYasha's POV

Mom ran out and yelled, "Inutaisho! Stop! InuYasha!!! Don't move!!!"

Dad asked, "Izzy? What's wrong?"

"Don't fight anymore! Don't cut InuYasha! Just don't!!!"

I stared at my mother. She had never stopped me from practicing before. "Mom? What's going on here?"

She looked at me with an urgency I had never seen there before. "Go get Kagome to heal you. If she can…"

I was worried now. I raced inside. Kagome was sitting on the couch holding her right shoulder exactly where I'd been cut. I said, "Kagome? Can you heal me?"

She nodded. I could hear her teeth grinding as if she was in great pain. She put her left hand on my shoulder and healed the deep slash.

I held out my other arm and let her heal them.

She sat up straighter. "Huh. That was weird."

I said, "What happened, Kagome?"

She said, "I felt like I'd been cut on my left arm exactly where you'd been cut. And then my right side exploded in pain, again, right where you'd been cut."

I frowned. _"What's going on?"_ I thought to myself, as we sat there wondering what was going on.

Izayoi's POV

As InuYasha raced inside I said, "Inutaisho…You gotta make sure Kagome's not here if you and InuYasha are gonna spar."

He looked at my questioningly. "Why? What happened? Why did you stop us?"

I sighed. "Kagome said she'd felt like she'd been cut just above her elbow. A few seconds later, she said she felt like her arm was gonna fall off."

Inutaisho blinked. "Yeah, so?"

I sighed. My mate could really be an idiot at times. "Where did you cut InuYasha?"

He said, "His left arm just above the elbow and…his…right shoulder… You don't think…"

I nodded. "They are. There is no other possible explanations…"


	4. Chapter 4: Prophecy Explained Part One

Chapter 4: Prophecy Explained Part One

InuYasha woke up to, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT KAMI DAMNED PAPER!"

InuYasha glanced at his alarm clock. _"What the hell is Dad doing up at 2:49 in the freaking morning…?"_

On his beside table, his phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Does your dad have to yell so loud?" a groggy voiced asked him. It was Kagome.

"Apparently…Sleep…"

"I ((Yawn)) need ((yawn)) sleep…" Kagome muttered.

InuYasha said, voice thick from sleep, "Then go to sleep. I think Dad has a meeting in the morning with Onigumo Inc."

Kagome said, "Isn't your company Takahashi Inc.?"

InuYasha said, "Yeah…" He sat up in bed and turned on his light. Out of his window he saw Kagome do the same. "Awake now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. You?"

"Sad to say, awake. Oh. Hey. Dad's shouting again."

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SCROLL! IZAYOI, I SWEAR YOU ARE WRONG ABOUT IT!"

Izayoi shouted back, "WHO IS THE MIKO THAT STUDIED THAT KAMI DAMED PROPHECY EVER SINCE SOMEONE TOLD ME ABOUT IT! IT SURE AS HELL AIN'T YOU INUTAISHO TAKAHASHI!"

Kagome whistled. "Wow. Your mom's pissed."

Even though Kagome couldn't see InuYasha, she could imagine his cute little ears pinned flat against his head.

InuYasha said, "Can I come stay down there for awhile? They'll be at it until 9pm tonight…I'm willing to be anything except body parts and Tetsusaiga that they will still be at it then…"

Kagome chuckled. "Sure. You'll have to sleep in my room though. Sota wouldn't let you sleep and who knows what Mama'd do to you. You prob'ly wake up with pink hair…And make up."

InuYasha twitched. "Yeah. Your room sounds great."

Kagome said, "I'll open my door so you can come in."

"Thanks."

Kagome left the warmness of her bed and opened her sliding glass door that opened out onto a balcony just as her favorite hanyou hopped onto the balcony. "Hey, InuYasha," Kagome greeted as she let the young man into her room.

He smiled at her. "Hey yourself. Tired after yesterday?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Very. Who knew your mama was such a slave driver."

"Try living with her."

Kagome sat on the bed and laid back down, but InuYasha said, "Uh, wench, I get the bed."

Kagome opened her eyes to glare at him. "Hell. Fucking. No. You are on the floor Mister."

InuYasha retorted with, "Uh, how about hell no…"

They argued for a while until InuYasha said, "How about this. I get one side of the bed, you get the other."

Kagome nodded, rubbing her eyes again. "I get the side by the wall, though…"

InuYasha said, "OK. Works with me."

Kagome climbed back into bed and curled up next to the wall. InuYasha climbed in next to the raven haired beauty. Kagome muttered, "Night, InuYasha…"

"Night Kagome…"

Sometime in the night, Kagome rolled over closer to InuYasha. In his sleep, he put his arm around Kagome, pulling her closer to him. Neither of them knew what was going on, but as Kagome's mother crept up the stairs to check on her daughter, she saw Kagome and InuYasha snuggled together in the middle of the bed. She turned off the alarm.

Kyoko grinned and sneaked back downstairs to make a phone call.

Downstairs, Kyoko looked at the time. 7:30 am. InuYasha and Kagome had just missed their bus.

Kyoko was just about to pick up the phone and call Izayoi when Izayoi called her. "Kyo! Have you seen InuYasha! We can't find him anywhere!"

Kyoko smiled. "Don't worry, Izzy. I know exactly where InuYasha is. Asleep with Kagome in his arms."

"Oh…He must have heard us fighting last night, and went to sleep down there where there wasn't so much noise. We were kinda loud weren't we?"

Kyoko smirked. "'Kinda loud?' I think the world heard you be 'kinda loud'."

Izayoi chuckled. "Yeah…Anyway, aren't InuYasha and Kagome supposed to be on the bus into school?"

"They overslept Kagome's alarm apparently. It's set for 6:30, and neither woke up. I went to check up on Kagome. I found her in InuYasha's arms, sleeping like a baby."

Izayoi said, "I meant to ask you something. You remember the prophecy your dad always was harping on us about?"

Kyoko said, "How could I forget? So what's up about it?"

"Kagome and InuYasha are the people in the prophecy. I'm willing to bet everything. Remember, the prophecy said, _'The battle I lose, my reincarnate will win. She and her hanyou lover will kill the spider, the bane of her existence. After the first time she heals him they will be able to feel each other's pain, feelings, everything. This will go away after they defeat the spider. It will hinder, yet help them. The hanyou will have silver hair. She will have raven black hair. They will have many friends to help them. A inuyoukai and his mate who will be a miko, a he-wolf, his mate who will be a she-wolf, a monk, and a slayer.'_ I can name them all from who Kagome has talked about. The inuyoukai: Sesshomaru. His mate: Rin. The he-wolf: Koga Ookami. The she-wolf: Ayame Kawasaki. The monk: InuYasha's friend, Miroku Lin. He's a monk, and a perverted one at that. The slayer: Sango Yue. It fits too. After the first time Kagome healed InuYasha, Inutaisho and InuYasha were fighting. InuYasha got cut on his upper arm, and Kagome felt it. He almost had his arm hacked off and she sure as hell felt it. The minute she healed him, the pain went away. It just proved to me, she is the miko in the prophecy," Izayoi said. "And I'll call Kagome in sick for you. Send them up when you go to work."

"Thanks Izzy. That'd be great. And I think your right about the prophecy. I never thought Kags'd be the miko though…"

"And I never thought InuYasha would be the hanyou…I'll send Kagome back tonight about 6:30ish, if every thing goes according to plan. By the way, you don't mind if I play match maker, do you?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Good. If what you said is true, the prophecy is already being fulfilled."

"Yeah. But who's the spider?"

"I don't know, Kyo. I truly don't."

Author's POV with Kagome and InuYasha

Kagome was the first to stir. She felt something tighten around her waist. It was warm too. She snuggled closer to the thing. She opened her eyes and saw someone's chest. She had no idea who's it was but if freaked her the hell out.

She pushed the person away and he landed on the floor with a thump.

The boy mumbled, "Mom, I'm up. No need to shove me outta bed…"

Kagome looked at the boy on the floor.

The boy had silver hair, dog ears, claws and fangs.

Kagome's eyes widened. What the hell was going on! Kagome said, "InuYasha, wake up. Now."

His eye fluttered open. "The square root of 2 is about 1.414, Totosai-san!"

Kagome snorted with laughter. "I am not Old Totosai, InuYasha! Now get your lazy ass up before we're late for…school… InuYasha…Please tell me I'm hallucinating and that the clock does _not_ say 11:10…"

InuYasha looked at his cell phone. "SHIT! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Kagome started digging through her drawers. "Dammit! Where the fuck is my uniform!" She paused for a moment as did InuYasha. "Wait just one freaking minute here. WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY BED!"

InuYasha said, "Remember, you invited me over last night, because my parent were shouting at each other."

Kagome smiled embarrassedly. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that…"

InuYasha smirked at her. "Yeah. Clumsy wench."

Kagome glare could have burnt the house down until InuYasha's cell rang, scaring the both of them out of their minds. It was Izayoi. She said, "InuYasha, I called you and Kagome in sick, so I don't have to drive you to school."

"Uh…Why?" InuYasha asked his mom.

"Because, Mrs. Higurashi told me about you and Kagome. So…When's the wedding? Maybe we could do a double wedding with you and Kagome and Sesshomaru and Rin. Sounds like a plan to me!"

InuYasha said, "Mom. I'm fifteen and dating Kikyo! I'm not getting married!" he thought about seeing Kik—no Kagome—walking up the aisle towards him. "At least, not any time soon…"

Izayoi smirked. She knew exactly what her son was thinking of. Kagome. "Anyway, kiddo—"

"I told you not to call me kiddo!"

"Kiddo, kiddo, kiddo. Anyway…When you get dressed, come up here. There's something I need to show you."

InuYasha sighed. "Fine. We'll be up in a minute."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as he hung up. "What was that all about?"

"Mom wants us up there asap. That means now."

Kagome zipped up her jeans. "Wait…What are you still doing in here…? Get on the stairs and don't come up until I tell you to!"

He blushed and sat on the stairs until Kagome called, "OK. Come on up. You know, I wonder what your girlfriend will think about you and me missing a day of school on the same day, and we live so close to each other…"

He groaned. "I am _never_ going to hear the end of this."

She smirked. "Let's go. Your mama's waiting for us." She opened the door and InuYasha bent down. Kagome climbed on his back as InuYasha jumped into the air up to his house.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I know I didn't explain the prophecy very well. That's be in part two. And three guesses as to who the spider is. Hakudoshi. Naraku. Kagura…


	5. Chapter 5: Prophecy Explained Part Two

Chapter 5: Prophecy Explained Part Two

Author's POV with Izayoi

She sat down thinking about how she could edit the prophecy so as not to give anything of InuYasha and Kagome's immanent relationship away.

_'The battle I lose, my reincarnate will win. She and her hanyou lover will kill the spider, the bane of her existence. After the first time she heals him they will be able to feel each other's pain, feelings, everything. This will go away after they defeat the spider. It will hinder, yet help them. The hanyou will have silver hair. She will have raven black hair. They will have many friends to help them. A inuyoukai and his mate who will be a miko, a he-wolf, his mate who will be a she-wolf, a monk, and a slayer.'_ That's how the prophecy read. She decided to change it to _'The battle I lose, my reincarnate will win. She and her hanyou _friend_ will kill the spider, the bane of her existence. After the first time she heals him they will be able to feel each other's pain, feelings, everything. This will go away after they defeat the spider. It will hinder, yet help them. The hanyou will have silver hair. She will have raven black hair. They will have many friends to help them. A inuyoukai and his mate who will be a miko, a he-wolf, his mate who will be a she-wolf, a monk, and a slayer.'_

Izayoi said quietly, "That was easy."

Then there was a call of, "Mom! We're here!"

She yelled, "In the dinning room!"

Her son and his future mate walked in. InuYasha and Kagome sat down. Kagome said, "Hello, Izayoi. How was your morning?"

Izayoi laughed. She liked Kagome. "It was fine. But there's something I need to talk about with you two."

InuYasha stiffened, and Izayoi saw him instinctively pull Kagome closer scooting away. She stifled a giggle. He thought she was going to give them _THAT_ talk.

Izayoi said, "There's a prophecy that you need to know…"

Kagome's POV

Izayoi repeated, "_'The battle I lose, my reincarnate will win. She and her hanyou _friend_ will kill the spider, the bane of her existence. After the first time she heals him they will be able to feel each other's pain, feelings, everything. This will go away after they defeat the spider. It will hinder, yet help them. The hanyou will have silver hair. She will have raven black hair. They will have many friends to help them. A inuyoukai and his mate who will be a miko, a he-wolf, his mate who will be a she-wolf, a monk, and a slayer.'_"

I blinked. "Uh…What?"

InuYasha said, "Huh?"

"I've got it all figured out except for the spider. Kagome, you are the miko they speak of. InuYasha, you are the hanyou. Sesshomaru is the inuyoukai and Rin is his mate. The he-wolf is your friend, Koga, Kagome. His mate is your friend Ayame."

I shouted, "YES!! I WAS RIGHT!! NOW SANGO OWES ME 20!! SO DOES MIROKU!!"

The two of them looked at me. Finally Izayoi said, "What?"

I said, "Sango said, Koga and Ayame would never get together. I bet her twenty bucks that they would."

InuYasha shook his head. "Whatever, crazy wench."

I slapped him. "Don't call me wench!"

Izayoi cut through InuYasha's growl. "Can I continue?"

We nodded, shame faced.

"The monk is Miroku and the slayer is Sango."

I said, "Now Koga, Ayame, Rin, Sota, Naoko, Mika, and a few other kids owe me twenty bucks……And they will pay…"

InuYasha said, "Aren't miko's supposed to be caring?"

I said, "We are. But I have to make a living some way."

Izayoi said, "I used to do that. You don't know how many matches I made in high school…Including your parents, Kagome."

I nodded. "Mom told me the story last night."

InuYasha said, "Anyway, continue please. What do you mean, we'll be able to feel each other's pain and feelings?"

I nodded. "Good question."

Izayoi reached over and yanked on my hair.

But it was InuYasha screeched, "Ow! That hurt!"

"See what I mean?"

I nodded but InuYasha said, "So, if Kagome get hurt in P.E., which she's likely to do…Ow! That hurt wench!"

I smacked him if you can't tell. My own head hurt. But it was an advantage. If he was pissing me off, I could just hurt myself and he'd turn into a crybaby. Yay! Fun!

Izayoi said, "You'll both have to be careful. InuYasha you have to be careful in football, because of Kagome. Kagome, you will have to careful in P.E. Now, Kagome, time for lesson today."

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"We'll work on meditation today. Oh, InuYasha, you're excused."

--

InuYasha's POV

I walked out of the room as Mom and Kagome started meditating. The stuff creeped me out. I jogged up the stairs. Mom was hiding something from us and I wanted to know what it was.

But I has a pretty good idea who the spider was. Naraku, the guy who threatened Kagome. I growled at the thought.

OnigumoSpider demon. That's what I thought it meant anyway. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was Kikyo. I picked up. "Hello, Kik—"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU INUYASHA?!"

I sighed. I should have known she would be like this.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?! WITH THAT WHORE, KASOME, NO LESS?! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THE IDEA YOU COULD SKIP SCHOOL WITH OUT ME?!"

"Kikyo…Honey…Baby…Darling…" I said. ((A/N: Gag)) "Mom is making me go shopping for my brother's wedding. It's her fault I'm not there. Kagome's shopping with her mom for the wedding also. Kagome's sister is marrying my brother."

"DO I SOUND LIKE I GIVE A DAMN?! I COULD CARE LESS IF HER SISTER WERE MARRYING SOME SON OF A BITCH, MUCH LESS YOUR BROTHER!!"

"Kikyo. Shut up. Now. You _dare_ talk about my brother like that again…"

She said sweetly, "You'll what? Dump me? Well, I've got a newsflash for you, sweetie. You don't dump Kikyo Hiro. Ever. I dump you. And I won't ever dump you. You've got _way_ too much money for that!"

The bitch hung up on me!

I glared at the phone. I mimicked her voice, "'Well, I've got a newsflash for you, sweetie.' I am going to dump you. I'll make your life so miserable."

I didn't mean the second part. Ish. Sorta. But I was going to dump her at the assembly Friday…Embarrass her in front of the school…Yes…That's it…

Author's POV with Kagome and Izayoi

Kagome felt a sudden surge of anger toward Kikyo and she didn't know why. It felt totally different. Foreign. Not familiar. You get the picture. She assumed it was InuYasha's emotions, so she pushed it aside. She'd ask him later.

Izayoi said, "Now come closer to the sound of my voice and come out of the protective shell…"

Kagome did as she was bid. She had a question though. "Did that prophecy say anything about when one of us were in meditation, the others emotions would be stronger?"

Izayoi shook her head. "No. Why?"

Kagome sighed. "I have a feeling Kikyo's going to be dumped on her ass soon. InuYasha was pissed at her just a minute ago."

The older woman smiled. "Good. Finally. She's a little whore with no miko talent at all. She can do a barrier, but a very weak one. I've seen it work. It couldn't even hold water. It was pathetic."

The teenager giggled. Then full blown laughter in which Izayoi joined her in. After a minute, they settled down. Kagome said, "Can we work on archery? I've lost my touch over the years since Gramps died."

Izayoi nodded and led Kagome outside. "Here's our archery field. Come on up anytime you want."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Izayoi."

As they got the equipment needed, Kagome said, "Izayoi, I have a question."

"Yes, dear?"

"How did you meet Inutaisho?"

Izayoi blushed. "You probably won't believe this but actually, I met him in a bar."

Kagome gaped. "A bar?!"

Izayoi nodded, smiling. "Yup. A bar. My boyfriend just broke up with me, your mom and I had lost contact, my dad died of a heart attack, et cetera, et cetera. Inutaisho had just lost his first wife, Sesshomaru needed a mother, et cetera, et cetera. We ended up sitting next to each other at the bar. We started talking and realized we had so much in common. I was working my way through college, and needed the money. He offered me a job as Sesshomaru's babysitter when he had meetings. Not that he didn't trust the staff he had working for him at the time…Just he didn't feel comfortable leaving Sesshomaru at home with no protection. No magical protection, anyway." Izayoi took a breath. "When Sesshomaru was nine, a youkai attacked us. Most of the staff were on holiday, seeing as it was summer break. The only thing that protected us was me blasting the piece of shit into smithereens. Sesshomaru was big enough to carry me by then. I had been so scared that I had drained most of my power. He carried me into his father's bedroom and tucked me in. He sat down back against the door, as if to protect his mother. That was the first night he called me 'Mom'. He borrowed my cell phone and called Inutaisho. I remember what he said because I was awake. He thought I was sleeping. He said, 'Dad?' There was a pause as Inutaisho spoke; then 'Mom's hurt. A youkai attacked us. She killed it but she drained herself…Yes she sleeping. Dad when will you be home? I'm scared for Mom.'"

Kagome wiped her eyes.

Izayoi continued, "I swear to Kami, Inutaisho was there not five minutes later and he was on the other side of Japan five minutes before. A few months later, he told me he had been so scared when Sesshomaru called him to tell him about the attack. He asked me to marry him I said yes. And along came InuYasha when Sesshomaru was ten. Sesshomaru might not be my blood child, but I love him like he was."

Kagome said, "That's got to be the sweetest story I've ever heard!"

Izayoi smiled. "Every girl I've told that to said that. Including Rin."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, Rin would do that. Let me guess she was crying and Sesshomaru was panicking?"

"Yup. How'd you know?"

"Whenever a girl cries, InuYasha panics. It's hilarious to watch. Like Friday. I was crying, and you should have seen InuYasha's face. It was the most ha-ha-larious thing I'd ever seen."

Izayoi laughed and said, "Are you going to be available this weekend?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm going to a friends house in downtown Tokyo."

Izayoi nodded. "Yeah, I understand. So, we'll study up until Friday and continue on Monday?"

Kagome nodded. "Uh-huh. Works for me."

The two women shot arrows until it was well past dark and Izayoi and Kagome used miko power to light up the area. InuYasha was sitting there watching the whole thing from his bedroom window, not bothering to control his thoughts…

Authors POV with InuYasha just before Izayoi's Story

InuYasha watched as Kagome and his mom walked outside. He was in the library. He was half asleep too. He thought to himself, _"Kagome's really pretty. Much prettier than Kikyo. Why couldn't I have found Kagome before I found Kikyo? Kagome's not pretty. She gorgeous."_

His mind said to him, _Why don't you marry her then?_

InuYasha said back, _"No. She doesn't love me and I don't love her."_

The voice sighed. _Grow up InuYasha. What does she smell like to you?_

InuYasha thought about the night before. _"Uh jasmine, lavender, vanilla, and snow scented. Why?"_

The voice screamed at him, _Then you're destined for each other!! Don't tell me you didn't notice when Mom changed that prophecy!_

_"She did?"_

The voice sighed. _You truly are an idiot. Kami, why did You stick me with the idiot? What did I ever do to You? Mom changed something to _friend_ in case you didn't know. Which you obviously don't! You need to find a _written_ copy of the stupid thing! Kami, didn't Dad teach you anything?!_

_"Shut up."_

The voice turned sarcastic. _Fine. Don't blame me when things go horribly wrong, thanks to you…_

InuYasha shook his head. He was crazy. He was talking to himself. He wondered how much a shrink costs…

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey. My favorite part is the voice. It's me, by the way. I'd _love_ to be InuYasha's conscience…So there was my chance and I jumped on it. Wow…I wrote this in one day…I'm proud of myself. Sleep. Night…………Review, please.

Disclaimer:

InuYasha is red.

Kagome is green.

I don't own InuYasha.

As you've all seen!

A/N P.S.: Reviews are greatly appreciated and flames are to be made directly to my face. Not on some other shit-piece website. See profile for more details on that. Please and thank you! And the spider is Naraku. You could have at least guessed people!


	6. Chapter 6: Wednesday, Friday and…the Bus

Chapter 6: Wicked Wednesday

Chapter 6: Wednesday, Friday and…the Bus Ride Home

There was more shouting coming from up the hill. Kagome rolled over and looked at her clock. 2:49 am. Her phone buzzed on the charger beside her. (A/N: And if Leigh's phone buzzes one more time…) She rolled over again to pick it up. It was a text from InuYasha.

_'Can I come over…?'_

She typed back as fast as she could with sleep still clinging to her eyes, 'Sure. ill open the door.'

She wearily climbed out of bed and over to the door. As she opened it, InuYasha jumped onto her balcony. "Thanks, Kagome."

InuYasha was wearing a bright red, fluffy, fuzzy, shirt top with red silk pants. His silver hair was knotted all around his head, and his eyes were glazed over with sleep.

She nodded. "No problem. I'm just tired…" She yawned as sank back down onto the bed. "Night InuYasha…"

He climbed in beside her. "Goodnight Kagome."

At about 3:00 they had both drifted off.

InuYasha's Dream

**Kagome stood at the end of the 20 hall, talking with Hiten, a thunder demon. InuYasha walked closer to them, but couldn't seem to get any closer. It was as if he was on a treadmill. If anything, he was moving backwards…**

**InuYasha watched as Manten, another thunder demon, sneaked up behind Kagome with a knife in his hand.**

**He tried to shout, but he felt something in his mouth that blocked him from warning Kagome.**

**He turned around and Naraku stood there, red eyes glaring at him. Naraku hissed, "I will get her…She will be mine…"**

End Dream

InuYasha sat up, sweating. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his own bed. There _was_ something in his mouth and he pulled it out. There was a muttered, "Ow…InuYasha…That hurts…"

His eyes went wide. That was…That was…That was…Kagome's voice…! She was OK! InuYasha said, "Are you OK?!"

Kagome sat up. "I'm _fine_, InuYasha. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

InuYasha thought, _"You."_ But he said instead, "Nothing, Kagome. Sorry I pulled on your hair."

She laid back down. "No problem… Just go to bed. It's only 3:30…"

InuYasha stretched out beside the young miko. Kagome rolled onto her side, facing the wall. He rolled onto his side, so his chest was almost touching Kagome's back. She said, "Good night, InuYasha. Sleep tight. And if you wake me up again, you'll find your ass purified into next year. Got it?"

InuYasha gulped. "Yeah. I got it. Night, Kagome. But don't purify me when I wake you up at 6:30 to go to school."

She said, sleepily, "I won't. Now shut up."

InuYasha nodded and Kagome slept. He slipped an arm around the miko's thin waist. In his mind, he said, _"Good night, Kagome…"_ And with that, he, himself, drifted off. (A/N: OK, hi people. I know InuYasha and Kagome are out of character, but InuYasha and Kagome are half asleep. And don't worry, InuYasha's mind was just over reacting. A bit… Kagome won't die… ((Smiles sweetly)) Don't kill me…)

Next Morning

The radio came on to 103.3, playing, "Hey, There Delilah" by Plain White T's.

InuYasha woke up with a start. Kagome jumped. The song was playing super loud. Kagome screamed, "SOTA!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

There was a slamming of a door as Sota ran out of the house and down to Shippo's house down the road.

She looked over at the teenager sitting beside her. Her half-asleep brain said, _"Damn, he's hot!"_

InuYasha said, "Thanks for letting me stay over. Mom and Dad were being loud."

Kagome nodded. "Sure. No problem." She yawned and climbed out of bed after InuYasha did so.

He walked over to the door. "Feh. See you at school, wench."

Kagome glared at his retreating back. _"And he's as rude as hell, too!"_

The evil, traitorous part of her mind said, _But you gotta admit, he _is_ hot._

She was now standing in front of her mirror. She glared at her reflection as if it were the traitorous part of her confuzzling mind. "Shut up! It's 6:30 in the fucking morning! And it's a Wednesday too! And, no I don't! I have my Miranda rights!"

The evil part of her mind, which was also the traitorous part too, said, _Woah…! Calm down Kags! It is Wednesday, and that means two days till…?_

Kagome screamed, "TWO DAYS LEFT TILL SATURDAY!!"

Brief interlude into InuYasha's mind

From down the hill there was a scream of, "TWO DAYS LEFT TILL SATURDAY!!"

InuYasha looked out the window, and down to the house where Kagome was standing in just her bra and underwear. He stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

He blushed and looked away. He wondered if she would ever close her window blinds. And what the hell was she shouting about?

Back to sanity! Kagome!

Kagome's mind let her finish getting dressed in somewhat peace. There was the occasional comment of _I get to see Eri Saturday!_ and _Come on, Kagome! Admit InuYasha is hot and I'll leave you alone._

(A/N: Kagome's been hanging around Miroku too much. Or I have...;-) ) Kagome was walking out of the door and InuYasha was waiting for her at her gate. He said, "Sorry about my parents. They still aren't done fighting."

Sure enough, you could still hear InuYasha's parents shouting loudly from up the hill. It was a faint murmur, instead of a full blow roar.

Kagome chuckled. "Nice…"

InuYasha's POV (A/N: Bored with nothing to do so I decided to do this)

All the way down to the bus stop, I kept glancing at the young miko beside me. Why couldn't she keep her blinds closed?!

Kagome said, "So, you have practice today?"

I nodded, blushing slightly, remembering the scene I had seen earlier. I used my all-time favorite word. "Feh."

"Are we gonna train today after you get home?"

"Dunno." I know, I know! I'm being monosyllabic! Don't blame me!! Just look at what I saw earlier! Although, she was pretty hot…

Kagome glanced up at me. I saw that out of the corner of my eye. I was NOT staring, people!

"Are you going to Miroku's today after school?"

"Maybe."

"What are you doing for the weekend, InuYasha?"

"Dunno."

"Well, I'm going to Tokyo this weekend to spend the weekend with my friend!"

"Nice."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait! I haven't seen her since we camped together last summer break!"

I pinned my ears back against my head. She was gonna be gone? "Feh."

"We used to hang out every weekend before gas prices got so high! I can't wait! We'll probably stay up all night listening to Tokio Hotel, Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, Death Cab for Cutie, Rammstein and watching anime!"

"Lots of American bands, huh?"

"Yeah! Eri's really into them! She got me hooked. I absolutely love Gerard Way!"

"Who?" Who the hell could get Kagome's voice that squeaky?! It hurt my ears! I'm gonna hunt them down and kill them!

"Gerard Way! The lead singer of My Chemical Romance! Duh! Where's your head, InuYasha? Stuck in your ass?" Kagome asked me.

I stopped and turned her to face me. "My head is NOT stuck in my ass, Kagome Higurashi!" My hand was on her shoulder.

She shrugged my hand off. "Sure…That's what they all say…When you get your head out of your ass, let me know and I'll get you some of their music."

I stared after her as she walked off down the hill, watching her ass the whole time. I never said she didn't have a hot body! Why do you think half the football team has fallen for her? And that includes the seniors.

I ran to catch up. "Kagome…! Wait for me…!"

But she didn't hear me as she had put her iPod earbuds in her ears. I decided to walk a bit behind her so I could watch her ass. We walked like this for at least 5 minutes before Kagome noticed I wasn't talking much, even for me.

She turned around and noticed me staring. "InuYasha?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Just what ARE you looking at?"

I knew I was blushing. "No-nothing! Wh-why?!"

We had stopped walking. She walked back up to me and grabbed one of my ears. "Get in front of me InuYasha. I don't wanna see you looking at my ass."

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Kagome! Let go!"

"No."

She walked me down to the bus stop whining all the way.

You should have seen Sango's face when she saw me…

Friday at school Author's POV

Kagome walked into school and was glomped on by Ayame. Ayame said, "Where were you?! Is it true?! You and InuYasha Takahashi are having an affair behind Kikyo's back?!"

Kagome blinked. She had forgotten how fast rumors traveled in their school. "What are you talking about?"

Ayame's face fell. "You mean none of that's true?"

"About me and InuYasha? No! He's my freaking neighbor."

"So Rin and InuYasha's older brother aren't going to get married?"

Kagome blinked. News traveled even faster when the two families didn't want it to get out. "Yeah they—Ayame, where did you hear that?"

"Mika, who heard it from Ayumi, who heard it from Yuka, who heard it from Sakura, who heard it from Kagura, who heard it from Kanna, who heard it from Yura, who heard it from Kikyo."

Kagome shook her head… "Wow…"

"So they are? Are they really spending over a million dollars on the wedding?! Are you gonna be in it?! Is InuYasha really gonna be his brother's best man? Are you really gonna be Rin's Maid of Honor?!" Ayame asked, with her usual non-stop questions.

"Uh…" Kagome said, stupidly. "I really don't know, Aya. I just heard that they were engaged last Friday. I don't know anymore than you do."

Ayame was disappointed. "Well do you know who's going to make her dress?"

Kagome shook her head as Koga walked up. "Hi Kags. What's up?"

Ayame totally ignored him. "His tuxedo?"

Kagome, after that morning's fight with InuYasha, had now been pushed to her limits of fake politeness to her friends. "Ayame…I don't know anything about the wedding. If I did I would tell you. Maybe Takahashi knows more than I do but I doubt it. Sesshomaru's known for keeping his mouth closed. And when Rin wants to, wild horses couldn't drag a secret from her."

Koga, who was used to this temper of Kagome's early in the morning said, "Kags. Calm down please."

"HENTAI!!"

All three sweat-dropped anime style at Sango's shout. (Guess who…) Miroku was lying on the floor, out cold. Sango glared at the unconscious monk and walked off to Geometry, which was her first period class.

InuYasha, who had seen the whole thing, untangled himself from Kikyo's arms and walked over to Kagome, Ayame and Koga. "Miroku?" he asked as they started walking to first period Geometry.

Kagome nodded.

Ayame said, "So your siblings ARE getting married?"

Both of them nodded.

Koga said, "Aya, give it a rest. I doubt anyone in this school will be invited to that wedding. So just give it a rest. You know that as well as any body."

Ayame started sulking and walked faster. Koga walked after her. "Ayame! Wait! I didn't mean it that way!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. InuYasha snorted. She said, "Sorry about your ears this morning when I shouted in them."

He twitched said ears and muttered, "No. It's no problem."

First period, Geometry, passed with out incident (except for Kagome and InuYasha being asked hundreds of questions about the wedding). Advo when smoothly enough. Second period, History, was relatively quiet, with the exception of Miroku groping Mika. ("He'll never learn, will he?" Kagome muttered to Sango and InuYasha.) Lunch they escaped to Subway. Third period, Physical Science, was the second most interesting part of their day.

InuYasha was sitting right in front of Kagome. Arisa-sensei said, "OK class, today, we get to start building rockets."

Both Kagome and InuYasha muttered, "Yes!"

Arisa-sensei then shouted over the murmuring of her class, "You are in groups of three to four. I've already picked out groups." She started naming off lists of people. "Ayame, Koga, and Hojo. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. OK That's it. I've got the rocket kits up here. Send one of your group up to get your kit."

They got to where they were gluing the fins on when the bell rang. Kagome grumbled. Science was her favorite class besides fifth period.

Fourth period, Japanese for InuYasha and Kagome, and English for Miroku and Sango, is where they split up. Miroku and Sango headed to Mrs. Ritter's room in room 43 in the 40 hall and InuYasha and Kagome headed to Nazuna-sensei's room 33 in the 30 hall.

Miroku left Kagome with a little parting gift. He was knocked out by InuYasha and Sango. Sango ended up dragging him all the way to the end of the 40 hall by his hair.

Kagome was pissed off and so was InuYasha.

Nazuna-sensei was in a happy mood, so they had no homework.

Fifth period, the best part of the day for Kagome and InuYasha both came around. They said bye at the entrance to the gym. She had Miko training, in which they mainly focused on controlling their powers. That was for Freshmen. Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors had harder more powerful thing to do. Kagome, in most the activities the upperclassmen were doing, could do better than them.

Kaede recognized that power and told Kagome to keep her power in check.

InuYasha had Sword Training. He had to use a sword the school provided him because Totosai, his teacher for that class, as well as Geometry, didn't want him to destroy the school because he got pissed at Koga Ookami. That had already happened once that year, in the beginning of September.

Half the school had to be rebuilt thanks to Wind Scar. Or was it ¾…?

Kagome's POV in Miko Training

I grabbed my bow and quiver full of arrows and sat down in the field as far away from Kikyo and her group as possible. Let me tell you, it wasn't far enough.

Kaede started to call roll. There was a shout of, "Kaede-sensei! Wait! I'm here!"

It was my acquaintance, Ai Hiroshi. I yelled, "Hurry up, Ai-chan!"

Mika Hiroshi, Ai's identical twin sister, who was sitting next to me yelled, "Hurry up slow poke!"

Ai stuck her tongue out at us as she sat down beside us.

Kaede said to us, "Well class now that we're all here, we're going to have a competition today to see who is going to go do the demonstration Monday for the Sword Training class."

I thought to myself, _"Isn't that InuYasha's class?"_

Damn voice was back. _Yup. It is and you know you wanna show off for him!_

I rolled my eyes.

Kaede thought I was rolling my eyes at her. "Higurashi. If you're so impatient to get this over with, why don't you go first?"

This time I DID roll my eyes at her. "Sure. Whatever."

She put the target 30 yards away. I aimed and shot the arrow.

Kaede walked over. "Bulls eye! Dead center. Good job Higurashi. Hiro. You're up next."

I sat down and Kikyo walked up. She aimed, shot, and got a dead center bulls eye also. There were about 15 of us in the class and about a dozen of us got bulls eyes.

Kaede moved it back to 50 yards. This time 6 of us, Kikyo, Mika, Ai, Sakura, Kara and I, made bulls eyes.

Kaede moved it back to 75 yards. Which was a pretty long hard shot, let me tell you.

Four bulls eyes that time. Kikyo, Mika, Ai, and I.

100 yards. Three. Kikyo, Mika and I. Ai missed by like a millimeter so she was disqualified.

125 yards. Still three.

150. Still three.

175 yards and it was right up against the fence. Kaede wanted a change of pace I guess, because she said, "OK. We're going from last to first. Mika, you're up first."

Mika shot…

And missed the bulls eyes by a millimeter.

Kikyo's arrow fell short by at least a yard. Oh how I wished Sango could have been there to see that! Her face was beat red and her miko outfit matched it.

I decided to over compensate. If Kikyo had missed and she had pulled her bow back as far as she could…

I added a bit of extra power into my shot mentally. Yesterday, Izayoi and I had covered how to make a arrow go farther with Miko powers with out destroying things.

So I used that.

Just as a car was driving by.

I had used to much power and force to propel the arrow. It went straight through the battered up target at the dead center and into the car. The car stopped and someone rolled down the window.

It was Izayoi.

"Kag!" she called as I ran over. The class followed me to look at the target. "Nice technique! Next time, not as much power!"

I ran to the fence. "OK, Izzy. I'll remember that."

Behind me I heard Ai—or Mika—say, "Kagome knows Izayoi Takahashi?!"

Izayoi said, "So, is this your miko training class?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I think you know the teacher. Kaede."

Izayoi got a big grin on her face. "Yeah."

I could feel InuYasha's leg feel like it was on fire. I said, "Izayoi, your son's an idiot."

She grinned. "We know that. What did Yashi-poo do this time?"

I gaped at my neighbor. "Yashi-poo?" I asked incredulously. "Where the he—heck did you get that Izayoi?!"

She smiled again. "Childhood nickname."

The pain from InuYasha's leg was getting steadily worse. Apparently he was still fighting and jumping and hurting his left leg even more. "Either his leg is cut or he's got one helluva bad bruise," I said through gritted teeth. _"That asshole better not have gotten hurt. Because if he did…Owie!! This hurts!!"_

Kikyo yelled, "And how would you know that, whore?!"

I saw Inutaisho in the car and winced. Both my voice and I said, _"Uh-oh… Bad day to be Kikyo…"_

Izayoi's face hardened. "Kikyo's in this class?"

I nodded pain still coming waves. I was balancing on my right leg now. And it hurt bad.

Izayoi said, "Kaede, I need to get Kagome to InuYasha quick. I'll tell you later."

Kaede nodded and said, "OK. I'll see you later, Izayoi."

My head was spinning from the pain. I managed to mutter, "Ow…Izayoi…It hurts…"

Izayoi's POV

Kagome's face was in pain. Screw bringing I her to InuYasha. I'm calling him. I filled my lungs with air and shouted, "INUYASHA!! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!! OR I'LL PURIFY YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!!"

Inutaisho knew what was going on and pulled over as far as he could. "SON!! GET OUT HERE OR YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!! NO, MAKE THAT A YEAR!!"

InuYasha's POV in Gym fighting with Koga

Dammit! Koga hit my knee and thigh and left a deep cut on my leg. I growled. "I'll get you for that, wimpy wolf."

He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try, ya mangy mutt."

I had the strangest sensation of hearing Kagome's voice in my head. _"That asshole better not have gotten hurt. Because if he did…Owie!! This hurts!!"_

I shook my head.

I had just gotten the sword out of Koga's hands and had my sword up to his throat in the "kill" position, when I heard…my mother? She was shouting, "INUYASHA!! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!! OR I'LL PURIFY YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!!"

I paled. I backed away and raised my hand. "Totosai…?"

He looked at me with his huge weird eyes.

Then we all heard a big booming voice. My…father…?! Dad was here?! Mom was here? Dad was here? Oh shit…What did I do this time?! "SON!! GET OUT HERE OR YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!! NO, MAKE THAT A YEAR!!"

Screw permission! If Dad was here…! It sounded like they were out on the football field.

Totosai said, "Go."

And I was gone.

Out on the field, I saw Mom and Dad standing there with the Miko class. I was twenty feet away when I yelled, "I didn't do anything to Sesshomaru's car! It was Sota! He was the one who was throwing the rocks!"

Mom and Dad raised their eyebrows. Dad said, "I hadn't heard a thing about Sesshomaru's car…But since you brought it up…We'll talk when you get home."

I paled. So that wasn't what it was about? "I didn't break Mom's favorite bowl! It was the cat!"

Mom's face angered slightly. "Oh…So you broke it…We'll talk when we get home, son…"

Uh-oh. Shit…I'm screwed…

"So what is this about then…?"

Mom muttered something to Dad that I couldn't pick up. Dad turned around with a really pale Kagome in his arms. She looked like she was in pain. I looked at my leg and said, "Well, crap."

I walked over to Kagome and Dad kneeled so she could reach my legs.

She healed it and the pain slowly cleared off her face.

Kikyo, who I knew was in this class, said, "Inu-baby! Why didn't you let me heal you?! I could have done it! You know I could have!"

Behind me, Dad was coughing and hacking. "You! Kinky-ho, Kikyo, whatever your name is, wear less perfume!"

She glared at him. "Well, ex_cuse_ me!"

Kaede called Mika and Ai—I never could tell those two apart—to take Kagome to the nurse's office.

They made a barrier and carried her into the school.

Mom: "See! I _told_ you the grapes weren't rotten!"

Dad: "Yeah! They are! It's that stupid rotten grapes that got us into this mess in the first place!"

Mom: "No they aren't. This would have happened anyway! Kami! I have a baka for a mate!"

The both climbed in the car leaving, the miko class and me standing there looking confused. Still arguing about rotten grapes.

Sango's POV on the bus

I sat there with Kagome glaring daggers at Takahashi who was saying, "What! It wasn't my fault! Blame your friend, Koga!"

Still didn't like him that much. I wondered how he had gotten Kagome to be his friend.

Kagome said, "InuYasha, shut up. I don't care. It still hurts no thanks to you!"

I get really confused whenever I hear their conversations now-a-days.

I sat there, looking out the window, thinking about things. Miroku had asked me to the Winter Ball today. I had never been asked to a school dance. I sorta liked him…What would I say?! I wanted to get Kagome's attention. OH! I know! I'll text her!

I opened my phone, and typed, 'Kagome, i need your help on something. I need advice. As soon as you get this would be nice.'

I sent it and glanced over at her.

She looked up at me and said, "Huh?"

I gave her a look that said, _"Please, Kags…"_

She got up, leaving a very disappointed Takahashi. "Kagome…" he said.

She turned around to face him and I got the feeling if he wasn't InuYasha Takahashi he'd be six feet under.

I whispered, "Kagome, Miroku asked me to the Winter Ball this year."

Kagome squealed. "You're kidding!"

I shook my head.

She wrapped me up in what I call a "Kagome hug". "Oh Sango I'm so hap—"

Miroku had just stepped onto the bus.

"Oh…" we breathed at the same time.

Miroku sat down in front of me, and didn't say a word. Kagome and I typed back and forth on the way back. When we dropped Kagome and Takahashi off, I watched as Kagome slipped her hand into Takahashi's. Miroku spoke for the first time since climbing on the bus. "They make a cute couple don't they?"

I jerked. "Huh?"

Naoko had gone to his girlfriends for the weekend. That guy wasn't as innocent as he would let you believe.

"InuYasha and Kagome. They make a cute couple don't they?" Miroku said.

"Yes."

"So you agree with me?"

"That and I'll go to the Winter Ball with you."

Miroku's face lit up. "You will?! Thank you my dear San—"

I held up a hand. "Only _if_ you stop groping women, me included, stop flirting—" _"Except with me…"_ "—and don't call me any pet names like 'my dear' and so on."

He nodded. "Anything for you Sango." He held up a slip of paper. "Now can you tell me where 375 Edo Drive is?"

I groaned. "That's right next door to me…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Oh. My. Kami. I'm alive…

I'm sorry it took me so long. I know this chapter kind of jumps around, but my twin and my friend both think it's great. No flames, please. I'll be able to update more often soon. But you'll have to wait till June 13, 2008. That's when school gets out for me.

So, I want to dedicate this chapter to **Serahrose** for all your great ideas. I love you and your stories. And to **early-book-bird** who put up with me for hours on end. And to me twin who doesn't have an account but needs to get one. And to my friend who I'm am constantly texting. Thanks for the name 'Mrs. Ritter'. To **DarkTranquility222**, well, here's the next chapter! To**InuyashaKagome4lyfe**, here's more chappie! To **dog-girl575**, please don't die! I need you all to review! I love you all. I am so happy.

Wow...11 pages in Word Document...Wow...Normally my chapters are 4-6 pages not 11...wow...

And, just so you know, High School is being put on hiatus until I get five reviews. I have one so four more to go, people. Ideas would help too.

Disclaimer: If anyone claims InuYasha, it's the author. Unless I changed my name and wrote it in my sleep, I've got to say I don't own him.


	7. Chapter 7:Chicks, Chocolate, and More

Chapter 7: Chicks, Chocolate, Rockstars and More Stories

Author's POV

Kagome sat staring out the window, Friday afternoon. Her mom, Kyoko, was driving her into her friend, Eri's, house. The bad part was, over the last week, she had gotten used to sleeping next to InuYasha's warm body. She didn't know how she was gonna manage this time.

"Kagome?"

Kagome jerked herself out of her reverie. "Yeah, Mom?"

"How was school?" Kyoko asked.

Kagome looked at her mom. "Eh. Good, I guess. The whole school knows about Rin's and Sesshomaru's wedding now, thanks to InuYasha's big mouth."

Kyoko laughed. "Anything special about 5th period?"

Kagome grimaced. "You heard about that?"

Her mother nodded. "Yeah."

Kagome groaned. "It was bad. I wanted to kill InuYasha for getting injured, but that would be bad."

They sat in comfortable silence, Kagome thinking about InuYasha, and Kyoko thinking about a possible double wedding.

They pulled up and Kagome saw Eri standing there, waiting for them. Kagome grabbed her stuff, gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran to give Eri a "Kagome Hug".

Eri pushed Kagome away to look at her best friend. "Kami, Kags! You've grown since summer!"

Kagome twirled around as her mom pulled away. "Yup! I have!"

Eri said, "We haven't been able to talk recently. How have you been, Kagome?" She led Kagome into her room.

"Eh. Not bad. I have a new neighbor, my sister's getting married, not dating anyone at the moment. You know the drill."

"Oh yeah…I do all to well. So who's your new neighbor?"

"InuYasha Takahashi. I told you about him."

"Yeah. So…is he a good kisser?"

Kagome's POV

I looked at Eri in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked me in expectation. "Well? Is he?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "We aren't even dating. He's dating Kinky-ho still."

Eri's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh, damn. I was hoping you were…"

My cell phone rang in my pocket. "When you get nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea…Pepto Bismal!" the thing sang from my pocket.

I said, "Speak of the devil and he shall call." I answered, "Hi, InuYasha."

_"Where the hell are you wench?"_ he said, very loudly.

I held the phone at arms length. "Ow…That hurt, InuYasha. I'm in Tokyo, baka. I told you Wednesday I would be here."

_"…Oh…"_

I put the phone on speaker phone. "InuYasha, meet my best friend in the whole wide world, Eri."

_"Feh."_

I scowled at the phone. "InuYasha…" I hit my head and kicked my shin.

We were connected by the phone, so the connection worked. _"Ow! Wench! That hurt!"_

"That's why I did it in the first place, InuYasha. _Now_…This is Eri…Eri, say hello to InuYasha."

Eri smirked at me and said, "So…You're the infamous InuYasha…I've heard all about you…"

I paled, and I'm pretty sure, on the other end of the phone line, InuYasha was pale too. _"What do you mean, wench?"_

Eri said, "I mean…I do talk to Sango you know. She says you and Kagome are very close. It is my duty, and my right to protect Kagome from any perverted lechers."

I cut in before InuYasha could say anything. "Eri…I think you're thinking of Miroku. He's the perverted lecherous monk that Sango likes."

"Oh! You're the football player who's dating Kinky-ho! I get it now! How the hell do you put up with her?! I couldn't when I went to Kagome's old school! She hates us! Oh, Kagome, remember the time we locked her in boys locker room with the changing boys?"

I started laughing. "Yeah. That was after she did the same to us. Remember?"

InuYasha said, _"Kagome? Anyway, Mom wanted me to tell you good job on that arrow today. And…I'msorryaboutgettinghurttodayinfouthperiodandgettingyouhurt!"_

Eri and I blinked at each other. At the same time we said, "Huh?"

InuYasha took a deep breath. _"I'm sorry about getting hurt today in fourth period and getting you hurt."_

I blushed and picked up the phone, took it off speaker and put it next to my ear. "Oh. It's no problem. I mean, it's bound to happen. I talked to Koga today. He said he was sorry about it."

We talked for a few more minutes. After we said our good-byes, I hung up. I said to Eri, "Sorry about…that… What is that?"

She had shoved a book under my nose. Her specialty was art and her second field of expertise was history. "Kags, have you heard the legend of the Shikon no Tama?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Gramps was obsessed with it."

"Read it. Midoriko was more than a miko, she was a prophet. Read this legend."

I looked at it.

It read as follows:

_**There was a miko named Midoriko about 900 years before this time.**_

I looked at Eri. "When was this written?"

"100 years ago. Read!"

_**This miko was also a prophet. She made a number a prophecies before her death at the hands of a conglomeration of youkai. Her most prominent was a prophecy about her reincarnation and a inu-hanyou. The real copy of this has since been lost.**_

_**This is the story about the miko Kara, and her inu-hanyou mate Isi. Now, even though Kara was a miko, and Isi was an inu-hanyou, it has been proven that Kara and Isi weren't the hanyou and miko mentioned in the prophecy.**_

_**Kara came from a far distant country, and Isi was a local hanyou who had been pinned to a tree be his former lover, Tsubaki. Kara managed to free Isi and Isi saved her and Tsubaki's village from a Mistress Centipede.**_

_**Kara was chosen to become the next protector of the Shikon no Tama. But instead of protecting it, she accidentally shot it. She broke it into hundreds of pieces.**_

_**Then she and Isi were set on a journey to collect the Shikon no Kakera. On this trip they met a little kitsune youkai, who's name was never recorded, a slayer, Sakura, a monk, Miyatsu and a few times, a Ookami youkai, Kakeru, and Isi's brother, Shigure.**_

_**The spider demon, Onigumo, wanted the Shikon no Kakera so he could become a full blooded youkai, as he was a hanyou, like Isi. It is said that he is the ancestor of the modern day Onigumo family tree.**_

_**After the Shikon no Tama was completed, Miyatsu and Sakura got married and helped populate the area now known as Tokyo.**_

_**It is not known what happened to Lady Kara and Isi. Some people speculate that Kara and Isi went back to her land, where she was missed greatly for her miko powers. Others, that Kara died in Edo, giving birth to Isi's son. Some more people claim that Kara did not die in child birth. They claim that she lived a long healthy life dying when her mate died. Now, as it is not known what happened to Isi, it is unknown when Kara died, if she did at all.**_

_**Many people have come forward, claiming to be Kara and Isi's decendent, but as most family trees only go back to the Meji period, it cannot be proven.**_

I closed the book on my thumb. "Eri…This is the short version of the Shikon no Tama. Gramps always used to tell us this story, remember?"

Eri grabbed the book. She was a very grabby girl, if you can't tell. "Oops! I thought I handed you Midoriko's story! But this author lied. There is a copy of the original prophecy. I have it."

I looked up from nursing my injured thumb in surprise. "You…what? No…Gramps had that. I don't remember who he left it to in his will, but I'm pretty sure it ain't you, Eri."

Eri chuckled. "Yeah. He did. Sorry."

I nodded. "OK…"

Eri started digging through a pile of books beside her bed. She tossed a book at me that must have weighed 35 pounds. "Light reading much?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Kags."

She finally pulled a book out and started flipping through it. "Ah! Here it is!"

Eri handed me a book.

_**Midoriko was a miko and a prophet. She used to sit by the river with her sister talking about life. This was before she was well known as a miko. She had an inu-hanyou lover named Hatsuharu.**_ (A/N: Any body recognize Furuba names?)

_**When she was 15, she came into her magical prowess. It was also the time she met Hatsuharu, known as Haru around Midoriko's village. Haru was the son of a powerful inuyoukai and a princess in the Western Lands.**_

_**When she was 16, she met a young man from her village, who's name was never recorded. He had fallen in love with her but, as it was well known in the village, Midoriko was going to be married and mated to Haru within the month.**_

_**His bitterness towards Haru grew until he began to hate Midoriko also. Midoriko mated Haru on the full moon in the fifth moon of the year. The man, on the very night Midoriko and Haru mated, called tens of thousands of youkai to him. He sold them his soul, in return of Midoriko and the killing of Haru.**_

_**The youkai took the man away from the village.**_

_**Midoriko had a little baby girl named Kaneko. Haru and Midoriko raised their child with all the love and care that Midoriko had been shown as a child.**_

_**Midoriko and Haru still fought youkai, but not as often, seeing as Midoriko was overprotective of Kaneko, and Haru was overprotective of the both of them.**_

I looked at Eri. "That reminds me of Inutaisho…" She giggled at me.

_**When Kaneko was a year old, Midoriko was killed by the man who was turned into the demon, who's name for himself was Naraku.**_

_**Two weeks before she died she made the prophecy about her incarnate and Hatsuharu's incarnate.**_

_**Haru was heart broken, but left his only reminder of his mate, his daughter, with his sister-in-law and tracked down Naraku and killed him.**_

_**With the help of his sister-in-law and his brother, Haru raised Kaneko to be a miko and a powerful hanyou.**_

I looked up. "Wow…I never knew she had a kid… I never even knew she had a mate, let alone a kid. Kaneko…Pretty name."

Eri nodded. "Yeah. Neither did I before I read this."

I asked, flipping trough the book, "Where did you buy this?"

"A bookstore."

"How much?"

"400? Or was it 500?"

I shuddered. "Yeah…no. I can't afford that."

I finished looking at the book and Eri said, "Kags, want some ice cream?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah! With chocolate?!"

Eri smiled. "Duh. What did you expect?"

When she got back, we ate our ice cream and turned on Tokio Hotel really loud… Schrei. We started rocking out to the song, high on ice cream and chocolate.

I reached into my bag and pulled out two Hershey's chocolate bars, tossing one to Eri. "Here, babes."

By then we were listening to My Chemical Romance. Gerard's voice rang through the room as we sat down to talk. She said, "So…InuYasha seems OK. What's he like?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. He's cute, hot, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous…And his parents fight every night."

Eri winced. "That must suck."

I shook my head. "They argue about rotten grapes. Don't ask me why. But he can't sleep through the racket, so he comes down to my room and sleeps next to me."

"Awie!! That's so sweet!"

I blushed as red as a tomato. "Yeah…I guess…"

Eri saw the blush. "Do you like him?"

I said, "What? No! His mom is my miko trainer! He's a friend! His brother and my sister are going to be married!"

"So? That never stopped you or me before."

I hung my head. "So what if I do like him? The prophecy said we would stay friends while Sango and Miroku got married, Koga and Ayame mated, and Sesshomaru and Rin mated."

Eri's POV

I looked at my best friend in sympathy. She didn't know the true version. I wondered why Mrs. Takahashi had changed it from the original. She and her husband were a few of the lucky people who could say they knew the true prophecy.

Why? Who was she trying to protect? What was she doing this for? How would this affect InuYasha and Kagome in the long run?

I though of something. InuYasha is an inu-hanyou! Kami, I'm an idiot.

Dammit! I wish I was out there still!

Anyway, I went to my fridge and pulled out a couple of Rockstars. I handed one to Kagome. "Here. Wanna play a game?"

She nodded, taking a sip. "What game?"

"I dunno…How about 'The Hobbit'!" I said, thinking of one of my favorite games for Xbox.

She said, "Yeah! Lets go!"

Author's POV

The Hobbit was a one person game, so Kagome was sitting beside Eri, screaming, "No! Eri! You don't go that way!"

"No! It is this way!"

"But that's where the giants are, Eri! The dwarves are this way!"

Eri's stomach growled. "Wanna get pizza?"

Kagome gave her a look. "What do you think?"

"Uh…Yeah?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Go order the kami damned pizza!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

As Eri was ordering the pizza, Kagome took over and got through the first level.

When Eri came back with the pizza, she said, "Wha…How…When…?"

Kagome smiled and stole the pizza. "Haha."

Eri stole it back.

A tug of war with the pizza box ensued. Kagome ended up slipping on a blanket and flying backward…

Into an expensive picture…

They looked at each other. "Oops?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hi! Not a very good chapter, but Chapter 9 should prove to be interesting. I know this is Chapter 7, and I'm working on 8, but 9 will be better.

I promise.

I needed a way to get Midoriko's and Kara's stories into this. This provided a perfect outlet. So just put up with me. And Eri will be showing up again. With makeup, clothing, and accessories in tow.

Poor Kagome…

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Serahrose**, for the wonderful support when I needed it the most. I was going to quit writing, but she stopped me. Also to **early-book-bird**, who has put up with me reading this to her over the phone for weeks. Since December, when I started this story.

Also **Baby Fluffy equals KAWAII**, Yeah...I feel sorry for Kagome to. Must be tough. To **slsgurl**, thanks for the comment.** PureWhitePhoenix13**: You were the ONLY one to notice the rotten grapes. I congradulate you. InuYasha's parents are talking in code. Grapes mean the prophecy. Inutaisho's calling it rotten, as in stupid. Expect to see more of that. And last but not least, **andrea**, wherever you are: awie! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. (Smile from Sesshomaru.) Now will you tell Sesshomaru to remove Tokijin from my throat and let me tell the story?


	8. Chapter 8: Naraku's In WHAT!

Chapter 8: Naraku's In WHAT?!

Kagome's POV

I sat down in Geometry. I was woken up at 2:49 each night, waiting for InuYasha. I was in Tokyo so I knew he wouldn't show up, but I still wished he was there with me. I hadn't cared what Eri would have said. I wanted him there with me.

And…I was dead tired.

As I was waiting for the bell to ring, I laid my head on the desk, drifting off into sleep.

Dream

**I was sitting in the Geometry classroom, with InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. Everyone was there, and I could have just woken up. The door creaked open…**

End Dream

I woke up to the door creaking open. It was InuYasha walking in. I sat up sleepily. He said, "What's wrong wench? Are you sick or something? Do you feel ok?"

I glared at him through sleep filled eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just tired. We stayed up really late…"

He snorted. "Sure. Mom wants you to come over today after school for more training."

I nodded. "K…Fine…"

The rest of the class trickled in slowly and Sango and Miroku came and sat down beside us. Sango said, "Miroku…Shut up! What did I say about the pet names?!"

"Sorry, my dea—Sango!"

"Don't think I didn't catch that slip up, Miroku."

"Sorry…I really didn't mean to!"

"So shut up about them!"

Author's POV

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, and shrugged. They had no clue as to what was being said.

The bell rang, and Totosai said, "OK, class, we have a two new students."

Just like in Kagome's dream, she, Sango, InuYasha and Miroku were sitting there. The door creaked open, and Naraku stepped into the room. He had waist length greasy black hair, red eyes, pale skin, tall, and long skinny fingers.

Behind him, was a female youkai, who to InuYasha and Koga, smelled like the wind. She had brown hair put up in a fancy bun, with feathers, red eyes, but they were kinder than Naraku's. She was tall, but shorter than Naraku by at least half a head. She carried a fan in her right hand and her backpack in her left.

All and all, she would have been the next target of Miroku's flirting, but he had a date with Sango to the Winter Ball, and he wasn't about to risk it.

Kagome paled. "Oh, God…" she whispered. "Oh, Kami, no…Not Naraku…Not now…Please…"

Sango, who knew about the whole thing, said, "Wow…He always did have bad timing…"

Miroku, who knew nothing, was like, "Huh?"

Ayame and Koga looked at each other, shrugged, and started glaring at Naraku. They knew he had hurt Kagome, but they didn't know the full story.

Kagome got up and said, "Totosai-sensei? I—I need to go to the bathroom. I—I thing I'm gonna be sick…"

Without waiting for an answer, she ran out of the room.

Ayame and Koga looked at each other and started thinking the same thing. _"If Kagome's affected like this, I don't _wanna_ know the whole story."_ They started glaring at Naraku, but this time with a little more intensity. If the people in front of them had been wax, and their gaze, fire, they would be nothing on the floor than a puddle of melted wax.

InuYasha said, "I'll go after her." As he walked to the door he said, "You bastard, Naraku. What did you do to Kagome?"

Naraku smiled blandly. "What do you mean. I never hurt her. She hurt me."

InuYasha shook his head and walked out of the room. He walked down to the commons, where he saw Kagome talking on her cell to someone. "Yes, Rin! He's in my 1st period Geometry with me! No! I can't do a thing about it!" She paused for a second as Rin spoke. "No…I can't. Not again Rin. Not after what happened last time. Remember? I still think he killed Gramps."

InuYasha froze. _"Naraku killed her grandfather? No wonder she hates him. And no wonder she's scared of him."_

InuYasha's POV

I waited for Kagome to finish her phone call to her sister, and walked up and sat beside her as she cried. "Hey," I said quietly. "What's up? Why did you run out of there just now?"

Kagome looked up at me, tears still running down her cheeks. "Did I tell you about my last boyfriend?"

I said, "No."

"It was Naraku."

The demon side of me growled. He was the one who had hurt my Kagome. He would pay.

Wait…My Kagome? Aw hell. I'm going soft.

"When I was going to my old school, two years ago. I met Naraku. Eri was gone, but Sango was still there. I missed Eri a lot. Naraku was sweet, kind, caring, loving…Everything I needed right then. Gramps was still alive. We started dating. At first everything was hunky-dory. After a month, I introduced him to Mom, Sota and Gramps. Rin met him and didn't like him. I had chalked it up to him 'helping little sister grow up too fast.'"

She paused. I put my arm around her as a signal for her to go on. She got the hint.

"He sure as hell did that. Then a month after that, that's when the bad things started happening. We were going to a movie. I said something and he slapped me. Hard. And it hurt like hell. I started wearing long sleeved turtlenecks to hide the bruises. I was wearing so much foundation and cover-up that Eri, when we saw each other three weeks later, asked me if I had seen me. I told her it was me. She immediately sensed something was wrong. She didn't push it, but I told her anyway. I felt it was her right to know."

She stopped to let more tears run down her cheeks. I pulled her into my lap, and dried her tears. "Why did you feel it was your right to tell Eri?"

She shuddered. "She had been in the same situation as me, but with a different guy. She had told me then and I helped get her out of that relationship. He's in juvi now. Anyway, she called the cops on Naraku. I received the news, through Eri, that Naraku had gone missing around our area. I decided it was time to tell Sango. She stayed up at my place for a month in case he came and tried anything.

"On the 30th of September last year, I was waiting for Mom to come back from a soccer game. She was picking up Sota. I later found out that all her tires had been slashed. I was up in my room, studying for a chapter quiz I had in History the next day. I had thought Gramps wasn't home, but he was. I went downstairs to see what all the fuss was about, and he—he…"

She was in full out sobs by know. "Shhhh…It's okay, Kagome. We won't let anything happen to you. Rin won't. Dad, Mom, Sesshomaru, Sango, Ayame, that wimpy wolf, Koga, ((Kagome slapped my arm)) Miroku, and Eri won't let anything happen to you."

"What about you?" she asked, her head buried in my chest.

"Especially me. I won't let him anywhere near you, if I can help it."

She continued with her story. "When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Gramps lying in a pool of his own blood. He was alive, but barely. I tried to heal him, but I was in shock, so my powers weren't working properly. He told me, '_The battle I lose, my reincarnate will win._ Kagome…Nar…' and he died."

We sat there for a few minutes, her sobbing, me thinking and telling her it would be ok. I thought, _"No wonder she fainted that night in the field. I would too. It's also no surprise that she was touchy on the 30__th__ of last month. Well, if Naraku's back, who was that chick with the feathers in her hair? And it looks like Sango and I'll both will be staying in her room for a while."_

Miroku's POV

Sango stood up after InuYasha left and started shouting, "You piece of shitrape! You arrogant fucking bastard! Dammit, Naraku! Why the hell did you come back!"

I though to myself, _"Damn…I really don't think she likes him."_

"You son of a bitch! You asshole! You goddamned mother fucker!"

I think she re-wrote the book on cussing. "You god damned chubi! Konoyaro! You fucking puddle of piss! You are a inbred cowardly piss-pot! You are a ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng. You are da-shiong bao-jah-shr la doo-tze! You are a piece of go-se, not worthy to even shine Kagome's shoes! You remind me of hoe-tze duh pee-go! Hwoon dahn!! You luh-suh! Shee-niou hwoon-dahn! You fucking shiong-mung duh kwong-run!"

I looked around as Sango took a breath. Half the class had notebooks out and were writing down Sango's every word. I think we stayed up way to late last night watching Firefly. Now she's gone picking up the Chinese words.

"Du bumsendes Stück Scheiße! I told you if you ever came around her again, I'd kick you fucking ass from here to England! Ich hasse dich!"

Since when did my lovely Sango speak German?

"Wir alle Hass du! Ihre Mutter, Bruder, ihre Freunde, mein Freund und ich!"

The class stared at her in surprise as she sat down, righted her uniforms' skirt, put her hands on her desk and smiled brightly at Totosai.

There was a few minutes of shocked silence. Sango said, "Well? Aren't you gonna teach us today, Totosai-san?"

Everyone blinked in surprise. Totosai said, "Uh…Naraku, Kagura, there are two extra seats beside my desk. If you would kindly take those seats please."

I leaned over to Sango and said, "Speak other languages much?"

She blushed. "What was I speaking in?" she whispered as Totosai turned around to face the board.

"German. Chinese. Japanese."

"Oh. Yeah…"

"Where did you pick up the German?"

"We had a foreign exchange student from Germany my 8th grade year. She taught me a few well placed cuss words."

I grinned at Sango. "Don't worry. You should have seen the other students writing down what you were saying. I wished I had written in down!"

We started on our homework. InuYasha and Kagome walked in and sat down. I scooted closer to InuYasha and asked quietly, "So…What's up with her?"

He shook his head and whispered, "Ask Sango. She knows about Naraku."

I rolled my eyes. Great…This would be fun…

Kagome's POV

Naraku wasn't in my advo, thank Kami. Even so, InuYasha stuck to my side like glue, and wouldn't let me out of his sight. I rolled my eyes at him. He wouldn't even let me out to go to the bathroom. I had to take Ai or Mika (Yes, they are in my advo) with me.

He's crazy, but that's why I love him.

Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't love him! I can't! He's my friend.

Oh, yeah. We had gradually let the school down to us being friends. I mean, once they knew he was my neighbor…Kami…I had so many chicks asking if they could spend the night at my house.

AND I DON'T LOVE HIM PEOPLE!! Get that through you thick heads! Yes! I'm talking to you in the (insert ransom color here) shirt!

Anyway…Naraku's in 2nd period, and 3rd period with InuYasha and me. Yay…Well, I had body guards. Sango's in all those classes with me. So is Miroku. Ayame is in 3rd with me. Koga is in my 2nd period class. InuYasha is in all my classes except 5th, which I heard Naraku is in because he's a hanyou, just like InuYasha.

Except InuYasha's hotter.

Did I really just think that?!

Oh, my god, I'm losing it…

-

-

-

-

-

-

OK. You guys probably want translations…Yeah…I went sorta crazy…

The German I had translated of the internet. So if someone who speaks German reads this, would you get back to me on the real, speaking German translations. I'd love you forever.

Chubi: My friends and my word for bitch

Konoyaro: Bastard

ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng: frog humping son of a bitch

da-shiong bao-jah-shr la doo-tze: the explosive diarrhea of an elephant

go-se: crap, shit, worthless thing

hoe-tze duh pee-goo: Monkey's butt **(Fitting for Naraku, huh.)**

Hwoon dahn: Bastard

luh-suh: garbage

Shee-niou hwoon-dahn: cow sucking bastard

shiong-mung duh kwong-run: violent lunatic

Du bumsendes Stück Scheiße: You fucking piece of shit

Ich hasse dich: I hate you

Wir alle Hass du: We all hate you

Ihre Mutter, Bruder, ihre Freunde, mein Freund und ich: Her mother, her brother, my boyfriends and me

OK. I'd like to dedicate this to **Serahrose**, for listening to me and putting up with me. Thanks for the Rockstar idea! To **early-book-bird** for (again) listening for hours on end. I don't know what I'd do with out her. To my twin, for just plain old putting up with me. **Hyperpegasi**, thank you for reviewing so many times! I love you!! Thank you. To **SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ**, thanks for wanting more. Well you got it. **andrea**, again: Awie!! Thanks! And last but not least **PureWhitePhoenix13**, ys you deserved that congraduations, and thanks about 7 being one of your favorites.

Only 4 pages and two lines on page 5 this time. Not counting my uber long author's note. Then it's five.

The hardest part for me to write was Miroku's part. I don't know why but it just was…lol but I got through it… I want reviews people! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! JUST CLICK THE DAMN LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ((Breath, IKSMF, breath…)) Just review.

Disclaimer: Give the lawyers a break. I'm not going to fight over InuYasha after I lost that thing about Sesshomaru. He's not mine, whatever.


	9. Chapter 9: Makeover!

Chapter 9: Makeover

Chapter 9: Makeover!

Author's POV

The week passed slowly. InuYasha wouldn't let Kagome out of his sight. Sango's parents, who both knew about the Naraku incident and who were both youkai tajiya, outside Kagome's window. Sango slept in the room with Kagome.

InuYasha slept in the room too. Kagome and InuYasha on the bed, with Sango on the couch. Sango had threatened InuYasha (with Kagome out of hearing range), that "if you hurt Kagome in anyway, I will kill you and kick your ass from here to Europe." He had told her they had been sleeping in the same room for a week like this. She was…how do we say this politely…shocked.

Inutaisho slept outside the house on the opposite side of Sango's parents. Izayoi and Kyoko slept in the house surrounded by a few guns and quite a few bows and arrows.

Miroku slept in Sota's room as Shippo's parents had offered to keep Sota for a week.

Let's just say the house was full.

Everyone went home Friday afternoon. Ayame and Sango came over though. Sango said, "Eri should be here any minute, now."

Kagome, who had been taking a sip of Sprite (Disclaimer: Me no own!), managed to squirt it out her nose. "Eri's coming? Why didn't I know about this?! There's a game tonight! I wanted to go see it!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. Sometimes Kagome was more of a tomboy than Sango. (Shhh! Don't let Sango hear you say that!) She said, "Because your mom already said it was OK. Rin's gonna drive us to game later. And, big surprise here, Eri's school is playing against our team."

Kagome smirked, very InuYasha-ish, and said, "But…We will beat those damn Bruins!" (( A/N: w00t!! Go Bulldogs!))

More rolling of eyes.

Eri called up the stairs, "Hey! I'm here! I got Grandma to drive me out."

Kagome raced to give Eri a hug.

When they came back up the stairs, Sango had pulled up a chair. "OK. Kagome…"

Eri gently pushed Kagome into the chair. "Sit, stay, be good."

Kagome shook her head. What had she done to deserve this? Ayame said, "I'll go get the outfit." Ayame was the residential fashion expert, just as Eri was makeup, and just as Sango was hair.

Kagome groaned. She had just realized that the Ookami youkai, the youkai tajiya and the history buff were all together. _"Great…"_

_Well, it's not my fault! This time you can't blame me!_

Stupid voice… _"Oh, yes I can. Just you wait…"_

Eri started by applying foundation. Then she moved onto Kagome ice blue eyes. Ayame had brought up the black tank top that said "Bite Me" in baby blue lettering, and a baby blue mid-thigh skirt. She also had a black denim jacket. The jacket had baby blue embroider on the back is the shape of a flying dog. ((Think Sesshomaru's form, except a bit softer…Sorta InuYasha-ish))

Eri looked at the clothing and nodded. "Guess I'm applying lots of mascara…"

Sango was messing with Kagome's hair.

Eri applied black eyeliner to Kagome's eyes. She then stepped back to look at Kagome. "So far so good."

"Can I see yet?" Kagome whined. She hated this!

"No!" came her three friends voices.

Kagome really hated this.

Eri then applied midnight blue to Kagome's left lid right above her eyelashes. Then she took regular blue color, putting it right above the midnight blue. She then smeared the two colors together lightly with her fingertips. The pale blue went up to Kagome's eyebrows. Again Eri blended the blue and lighter blue. The white went to the corner of her eye, where Eri smeared it to blend it in.

She did the same to the right eyelid. Then she applied black mascara to Kagome's long eyelashes.

Eri brushed a pale pink onto Kagome cheeks, to accentuate her face shape. She also put a neutral pink-ish sparkly lip gloss on Kagome's lips

Ayame handed Kagome the outfit and said, "You can change here. We're all girls."

Kagome made a face. "Do I have to?"

All three nodded. "Yeah."

Kagome said, "Fine. Whatever." She slipped her arms out of her t-shirt and into the arms of the tank top she'd been handed.

Sango plugged in the flat iron and curler.

Kagome slipped out of her green school uniform skirt and into the blue skirt. She pulled on the jacket. It fit her to a T.

Kagome twirled slowly for her friends. "What do you think?"

Ayame was speechless.

So was Sango.

Eri, however, was not. "Oh my Kami! That looks so great! I love it! It's absolutely adorable!…"

Her ranting continued until Sango held up the curler and said, "Eri…I had a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it."

Eri shut up as Kagome took a seat. Sango put the curler down and picked up her gold-plated flat iron. She spent 45 minutes straightening Kagome wavy hair. Kagome kept twitching, so she was almost burned a few times. Eri sat on Kagome's lap to keep her from twisting to see the mirror behind her. Sango took another 40 minutes to curl Kagome's hair into perfect little ringlets until…

Ayame looked at her watch. "Crap! We're gonna be late!"

Sango jerked the curler up into her other hand. She shouted, "Wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh! Ow! That hurt! Ayame, don't shout like that when I have a hot object in my hand!" ((A/N: Translation: 'Holy mother of God and all her wacky nephews.' I just liked this one so much, I decided to use it.))

Kagome rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Let me see."

Sango obediently held out her hand. Pale pink light surrounded Kagome's hand and Sango's hand. About a minute later, Sango was looking at her hand. "Wuh de tyen ah…I don't feel a thing. It's like it never happened." ((A/N: Another translation: 'Dear God in heaven.' It fits…))

Kagome smiled up at her friend. "You're welcome."

Sango put Kagome hair up in a bun with a few curls hanging out here and there. She left Kagome's bangs straight. She made a few tendrils of hair frame Kagome face.

"There. All done. _Now_ we can go," Sango said, holding a mirror up for Kagome to see.

"Oh…Wow…I look…"

"Like a goddess," Eri supplied. "Just wait until the guys see you."

Ayame, Sango and Kagome looked up. "Which guys?"

Eri was taken aback. She didn't know Ayame like someone. Oh, well. She had all weekend to pull it out of her.

Outside, Rin honked the cars horn. Kagome looked out the window and called, "We'll be right there, Rin!"

Rin yelled back, "OK."

The four friends ran down the stairs and to Rin's car. Kagome climbed in the front seat, which left Eri, Ayame, and Sango to squabble over who got the window seats. Eri was stuck with the middle.

Eri said, "Sango…When did you learn Chinese?"

"Oh…yeah…Were you talking to Miroku?!"

Everyone, except Rin, who was maneuvering the car around a really sharp turn, looked at Sango. Eri said, "No…Are you two dating?"

Ayame said, "Ooh! You two are dating?! When's the wedding?!"

Sango reached around Eri to smack the red-headed, pig-tailed youkai. "We are not dating! I'll admit, he asked me to the Winter Ball and I accepted, but we are not going to date or even get married!"

Ayame gasped. "Miroku asked you to the Winter Ball? I haven't even gotten Koga to ask me yet!"

Eri decided to put her two cents in. "Miroku seemed like a nice guy when Kohaku handed him the phone when he went to look for you."

Sango glared at the short-haired girl. "So _that's_ how you know Miroku…"

"That and you couldn't stop mentioning him the other day…Must have been after he asked you to the dance."

"No! That was when Takahashi moved up above Kagome's place!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and she and Rin said, "His name is InuYasha!"

Sango had been calling him that for a while and they were trying to break the habit.

Rin decided a topic change was in order. "Kags, you look great! I absolutely love your outfit! Aya, did you choose it?"

Ayame blushed with pride and nodded. It wasn't every day that you got a compliment from the famous Rin Higurashi. It had been all over the news that Rin was to marry Sesshomaru for two days and already Rin had to move back home to keep from being bombarded by reporters and crazed fan-girls who were determined to marry Sesshomaru themselves.

"Well, it looks great on Kagome. Where did you buy this denim jacket? I want one!" Rin said, feeling the weight of Kagome's jacket in her right hand while she held the steering wheel steady in her left.

Ayame blushed harder. "I made it myself. Koga bought me the material for my birthday last month. I made one for Sango, Eri and myself, too. But I have enough extra material to make you one."

Rin turned around in her seat. "Really?! I would love you forever!"

Ayame's face was scarlet by this time and Eri and Sango were shaking with silent laughter.

"Who did your hair Kagome?" Rin asked again.

"Sango."

Sango grinned and waved at Rin's reflection in the mirror. "Yup! It was me! Rin, I thought you had a convertible."

Rin laughed. "This? This is Sesshomaru's. He uses it when he doesn't want to be recognized. Like if we were going on a date, he would pick me up in this. I stole it because my convertible doesn't have enough seats."

Kagome said, "How did you manage to keep it a secret that you two were dating for so long?"

Eri said, "I was wondering that too."

"Sesshomaru has contacts in the restaurants we went to and they always got us the best seats _away_ from the door and _away_ from the reporters."

Sango nodded. "Yeah. That makes sense."

Kagome asked, "Is Sesshomaru coming to the game?"

"Yeah. He took InuYasha in my convertible. Mom and Izzy are going on a shopping spree tonight and Inutaisho had a weekend meeting in Kyoto. I warned both of the boys, if I found so much as a speck of blood on the car, inside or out, they'd both be sparkly dust."

Kagome giggled. "Nice… Anyway…When is Winter Ball?"

Ayame looked at her. "You…Don't…Know…?!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her friend strangely. "Why should I? I never go to dances anyway."

Ayame gasped. "But…But…Wha…why…"

Sango slapped a hand over the stuttering youkai's mouth. "Kags, ignore Ayame."

"That's not hard to do."

Ayame moved Sango's hand and said, "Don't ignore me! I'm special!"

Eri said, "Yeah. Special ED."

Rin said, "Ain't that the truth."

Ayame looked out the window and pouted. "Fine. Be that way."

The three teens and the 24-year-old burst out laughing at Ayame's antics. Ayame looked back to them and pouted even harder. "Shut up…!"

Eri said, "Put that lip out any farther and you'll trip over it!"

Kagome, still giggling, said, "No, Eri, it's 'Put that lower lip out any farther and a bird with shit on it.'"

Ayame stopped pouting and muttered, "Tell me, Kami, why am I friends with these people?"

Everyone sang, "Because you love us!"

The wolf demon glared at her so-called friends. "No I don't."

Kagome turned around at patted Ayame's hand. "Yes, Ayame, you do. Koga wouldn't even consider dating you if you weren't my friend. Just joking! He loves you and you love him. Admit it!"

Ayame blushed hard. "I—I don't like Koga!"

"Sure…Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, and maybe it will come true," said Rin, still keeping her gaze on the road.

Ayame glared at the back or Rin's head. "Shut up, Rin Higurashi!"

"No! What if I don't want to?!"

Rin and Ayame kept bickering all the way to Shikon High School, where the game was being held.

Author's POV with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sat up in the stands, watching his little half-brother play football. He still didn't get why InuYasha had to wear the gear. InuYasha was a hanyou for Pete's sake! He could take the injuries with out the gear!

The inuyoukai growled. _"Dammit, what is taking Rin and the other wenches so long?!"_ he asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

_Uh…_ a little voice in the back of his head said, _Rin's makeup, Kagome's makeup, the ookami's makeup, the tajiya's makeup, and the human's makeup. Do you get the picture, Fluffy?_

Sesshomaru jumped a mile high. He made a dent in the roof of the stadium. _"Who's there?!"_

He heard the voice groan. _I'm your fucking conscience, Sesshomaru no baka. So shut the hell up and listen to me._

_"Why should I?"_

He could almost see a mini-him sitting on his shoulder banging it's head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. _Because. I. Said. So. Baka._

Sesshomaru heard from on the field, "Hey! Fluffy! When is Kagome getting here?!"

He looked down at his little brother who was standing at the edge of the field, "I dunno! Rin said she'd call when they left, and she hasn't called yet. Apparently they haven't left yet. And don't call me Fluffy!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, Fluffy! Now why haven't they left yet!"

"How should I know?! What? Are you suffering from girlfriend-withdrawal or something?!"

InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru and leapt up the stairs in one bound. "I'm not dating Kagome!"

Sesshomaru dodged InuYasha's claws and said tauntingly, "I never said Kagome's name. Whoever said I was talking about Kagome? I was talking about your girlfriend, Kikyo."

InuYasha stopped fighting. "I am not suffering from girlfriend withdrawal. In fact I wanna break up with Kikyo."

Sesshomaru barked a laugh. "Good. I was sick of that whore, Kinky-ho. Always there on weekends…She smells like that Naraku guy we met that one night in the field." ((A/N: Refer back to chapter 2 if you are confused.))

"She does? I never noticed. Then again, I never see her," InuYasha said, as he sat down and Sesshomaru sat down.

"Yeah, she does. Naraku has claimed her. You can't tell me you didn't notice."

"No…Well, all the more reason to break up with her."

The coach yelled, "Takahashi!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru both looked up. "No! I mean, InuYasha! Get your ass back on the field! We need to run through one final play before the Bruins gets here!"

InuYasha sighed and stood up. "I'll be right down coach!" He turned to Sesshomaru. "Let me know when Kagome gets here."

"Ooh! InuYasha's in love!" Sesshomaru chanted, as InuYasha walked down the stairs.

The hanyou turned around. "I am _NOT_ in love, Sesshomaru. Now shut the fuck up."

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's retreating back. _"He is SOOOOO in love."_

_You just figured that out?_

He rolled his eyes at the dented roof. _"Back again are we?"_

_I was here the whole time…_

Author's POV with the car

Rin gasped. Everyone in the car said, "What?!"

Rin said, "Oh my god! Sesshomaru's gonna kill me! I forgot to call him when we left! Crap!"

Everyone sighed. Kagome said, "Kami, Rin…Don't scare me like that."

Ayame said, "Do you WANT to give me a heart attack?!"

Sango said, "Don't do it again Rin!"

Eri said, "I don't wanna die!"

They all looked at Eri as Rin pulled out her cell phone. Kagome mouthed, _What the fuck was that?_ as Rin said, "Sess? Hon? Yeah…I forgot to call…We're in town. We'll be there in 2 minutes." A pause as he said something. "I forgot! Hon, I'll make it up to you tonight…"

Everyone in the car shuddered. They didn't want to be in the mansion tonight… Kagome turned to face her friends and whispered, "She better be sleeping at the Takahashi's tonight."

"Of course, I'll let you choose the movie! And during the game I'll go buy the popcorn."

Everyone sighed in relief.

Ayame muttered, "She'd still better be sleeping up there, anyway."

The four teenagers sniggered.

Rin said, "OK. He did WHAT?!" Just as they were turning up the hill to the high school. "You're kidding! He actually said that?!"

Kagome caught her friends eyes and shrugged.

"Yay! That makes me happy!"

Eri said, "Must have to do with work."

Sango agreed. "Must be that."

Rin said, "Slushy, I'm pulling into the school's parking lot. I'll see you in a minute."

Rin ended the call and pulled into a parking spot.

By this time, the four girls were holding onto each other for dear life. Rin's driving in a parking lot…Not safe.

Rin looked over at her little sister and her friends. "What! My driving in parking lots isn't that bad! At least I haven't scared Sesshomaru with it, yet!"

Kagome said, "I'm sure he was scared shitless, but was in too much shock to say anything."

The others let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Sango and Ayame climbed out of the car as fast as they could, so they could let the green-faced Eri out. Eri, once outside the car, held her stomach. "_This_ is why I hate sharp turns, sitting in the middle…"

Rin said, "Kags, you can't go into the stands until the game has started."

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "But…But…My—"

"We'll save you a seat. Don't worry, you'll have front row seats," Rin said. "So just stand out here, down wind of InuYasha. He can't know you're here."

Kagome pouted. "Why?"

Rin gave her a look. "Because I said so, that's why. Do you need another reason?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Rin threw her hands up and growled at the sky. "What did I do to deserve an obnoxious little sister?"

Kagome said, "You were a brat yourself, if I remember correctly."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were. Remember that trip to Fred Meyer's when you were fifteen, I was five, and Sota was a year old? When Dad was pushing the cart and you said you wanted to go look at clothes. He said no, because he had to go get diapers for Sota, and you had to watch us?"

Rin blushed. "Yeah…And I went to look at clothes, and you and Sota got lost."

"Exactly my point."

When they got to the ticket booth, they paid, and took a look at the stands. Jam packed, except for just enough spaced for them, where Sesshomaru was sitting.

The five of them went up to Sesshomaru. There were cat-calls of, "Hey, babe! Wanna go on a date?!" or even, "Hey, babe, wanna marry me?!"

They were warded off by one loud, resonating growl coming from Sesshomaru. He stood up and wrapped his arms protectively around Rin.

No one made a sound.

InuYasha's POV

I heard Sesshomaru's growl, and looked up into the stadium. My older brother had his arms wrapped around his fiancée. They were standing by Sango, Ayame, a girl I didn't recognize, and another girl who looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place. She was quite gorgeous. She had black hair, that was curled perfectly, up in a bun, with curls hanging by her face. She had blue eyes. She was wearing a back shirt, a black jacket, and a mid thigh blue skirt. She looked like a modern angel. No one noticed me staring at her. I quickly scanned the crowds, looking for Kagome, like I did every game. I did it to make sure she wouldn't get hurt if I got hurt.

I looked up at the sky. Only a sliver of the moon was left. Tomorrow night would be night of the new moon.

I glanced at the other team. I sniffed the air. Only weakling humans. I cringed at the thought of what Kagome would do to me if she heard me thinking that. I'd be dead before I hit the ground.

I looked back at the girl in the stands. She yelled something in my general direction, but as my ears were covered by the helmet, I couldn't hear her as well as I would have liked.

In fact I couldn't hear her at all, because my coach was yelling at me to get over there. He yells quite a bit. It hurts my ears! (Pouts)

Coach Kazuo said, "OK…Kane, don't go over the line again! You nearly cost us the game last time! Kado, you need to watch you hold on the ball and don't fumble it again! Miroku…"

"Yes, sir?" I heard him slur through his mouthpiece.

"Don't run off the field again in the middle of a game to go propose to a girl! Do that on your own time!"

"Please, sir. I've already proposed to all the girls in the stands."

We all sweat dropped.

I saw him look at Rin. "Ooh! What about her!"

I grabbed his uniform. "Don't you even dare look at her! She's gonna be my sister-in-law! Dad, Mom, Kyoko, Sota, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru and I would kill you!"

"Yes, sir!" he squeaked as I dropped him down on the ground again.

Kazou said, "InuYasha. This time, don't throw the ball hard enough to break a window! Last time was the 15th window we had to replace!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

He talked to the other players, and looked around. I glanced at the stands, trying to figure out who the hell that girl was! It was driving me crazy!

Miroku suddenly stepped away from the group, ran up to the stadium and said, "Will you bear my child?!"

The girl gaped at him before shouting, in Kagome's voice, "You baka! You stupid idiot! You asked Sango to the Winter Ball, and then you have the audacity to ask me to 'bear your child'?! Grow up Miroku Houshi! Don't you recognize me?!"

"No my lady. How did you know I asked Lady Sango to the Winter Ball?"

"Because…Monk…I'm sitting right behind her," came Sango's voice.

The girl sitting in front of Sango said, "You baka! I'm Kagome!"

I had to do a double take. That was Kagome?! What?! You mean to say that I actually _had_ to be careful now?! Dammit!

Wait…That. Is. Kagome. And. Miroku. Just. Asked. Her. To. Bear. His. Child.

I shouted, "MONK!! What did I say about asking her that?! You idiot!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Rin and sat down. I heard her say "Boys…"

Kagome's POV

I rolled my eyes at Eri, who was sitting there laughing her ass off at me. She managed to say, "Sorry…But that was way to funny!"

I glared at her. "Shut up, Eri."

Eventually the stadium quieted down.

Once the game started, I got bored. I love coming to games but I always get bored. I mean, you're sitting on cold, hard, bleachers for hours!

You know, I heard a theory about why guys liked football, and us girls don't. I mean, besides cheerleaders, how often do you see girls really paying attention to the game and not the player? Wait…Cheerleaders do that too…Never mind.

I think it has something to do with guys only use half of their brain. (What little they have of it.) Also something about tracking the ball. It helps them learn. So on a fundamental it makes them smarter! Yeah…

But here's my personal theory. Guys like blood, guts, and gore, right? Right. I think they just like to see a ball being tossed around and guys being tackled and maimed. Just my personal theory.

But, just looking at Sesshomaru, sitting on the other side of my sister, I'd say my theory was right. Every time InuYasha or someone on our team tackled somebody, I swore to Kami that he sat forward a little more and cheered louder.

When the game ended, we had won, 13 to 56, us.

The only bad part about that was InuYasha broke his arm. That hurt like hell!

Flashback

_I felt InuYasha fall. I heard the bones crack, and he was on the opposite side of the field. My right arm was on fire. I grabbed my arm and moaned, "Owie…Rin…Get InuYasha over here…"_

_Sesshomaru, being the influential youkai he is, was able to let his brother be taken care of by me. Apparently, Izayoi had forged a note and said at school only I was allowed to heal him. I healed him arm, and his coach thanked me. No offence to the team, but he is creepy… But, then again…That's just my personal opinion._

End Flashback

I saw Kikyo glance at someone, smile, wave and blush.

I had to do a double take. Kikyo?! Blush?! Oh, Kami…I looked at my watch. I had officially lost it. It was only 11:30. I looked around and saw…

No one. Who had made Kikyo blush like that?

Sesshomaru's POV

Rin said, "I'm gonna get the girls home. They wanna do some stuff before going to bed. So, I'll see you later. Remember. _One_ spot of blood on my car and you both will be blasted into oblivion."

I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her like a child. "Yes, Rin…"

"Good." She kissed my cheek and the girls left the stadium. Of course, I was stuck taking InuYasha home.

I'll admit, he didn't play all that bad.

Except for the broken bone. Kagome looked ready to murder him about that.

InuYasha was the first out of the dressing room. He totally ignored me and walked up to Kikyo. He led her under the stadium, where it was mostly cleaned up, except for the stands themselves. When down there, I his in the shadows and up wind from InuYasha so he couldn't smell me.

Kikyo wrapped an arm around his waist. "Yasha…"

InuYasha took a deep breath. "Kikyo, we need to talk…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

OK! Three chapters in less than two weeks. I'm proud of myself!

Again this chapter is dedicated to **Serahrose**, for all her great support. Without her, this chapter would still be in the baby stages. Actually without her, I'd still be stuck on chapter 4. So you guys owe her a lot! GO READ HER STORIES!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!

Shout outs go to **early-book-bird**, who, I would die without. She keeps me sane and alive. And the 'rotten grapes' would never even been thought of. THANK YOU!! Also, to my twin…She has some great ideas, and helps me a lot. To **InuyashaKagome4lyfe**, thank you for your dedication to my story! It makes me happy!! To **slsgirl**, thank you. I worked on Sango's dialogue forever… To **Shelbeylee Malloy**, I did write more. Happy? Good. I thought so. To **MoonsDaughterLuv**, I'm updating, I'm updating! Kami… To **Michelle Weasley Fenton**, thank you. To **inu'sgurl97**, I'm updating, and I wish I could cuss like that too… (sighs looking at Firefly cover…) Mal… Anywho…I DID UPDATE!! To **emi131995**, well, here's chapter 9!

Oh my god! Eight reviews! I feel special! YAY ME!!

Chapter 10…Uh…No title yet. All I'm gonna say is girls night in with candy. Title ideas would help!

Again…That little blue button is saying "Hey! You! Yeah, you in the (insert random color here) shirt! Review! InuKagSanMirFan want you to! Please! JUST REVIEW DAMMIT!!"

Don't ignore the button people. You know you can't resist!

IKSMF signing off.


	10. Chapter 10: Chicks, Candy, and Chaos

Chapter 10: Chicks, Candy, and Chaos

**Author's POV**

They left the stadium and piled into Sesshomaru's car again. Eri sighed, "My team sucked ass."

Sango giggled. "Miroku's dead."

Ayame and Rin said, "I am never going to another football game with Sesshomaru Takahashi again." Those two had been sitting right next to him, and they could each swear their eardrums had imploded.

Kagome said, "Sango, you think Miroku is dead? InuYasha broke his freaking arm! Do you know how much that hurt?!"

Sango looked at her friend in surprise. "Why would it hurt you?"

Kagome blushed and didn't say a word. Eri spoke up for her. "Kagome…Have you heard of the Prophecy of Midoriko?"

Kagome, still blushing, nodded.

Eri almost broke the windows, her voice was so loud. "OH!! You're the miko from the prophecy! Ayame, is the Koga guy an Ookami youkai?"

Ayame nodded and Eri rounded on Sango. "And Miroku's a monk, right?"

Sango also nodded, and said, "Eri—"

Eri turned to Rin. "Rin, you're a miko and Sesshomaru's an inuyoukai, right?"

Rin gave her a look and said, "Yeah. Why do—"

"Kagome, InuYasha's an inu-hanyou, right?"

"Yeah…Eri, what does this have…OH!! That…wow…" Kagome said, shock pouring across her face. She and Eri got looks on their faces and started chanting, "Ayame and Koga, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Ayame was beet red. "Shut up! Koga doesn't ev—"

"Sango and Miroku, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" they sang together.

Sango looked like she wanted to kill Eri and Kagome. "Eri…Kagome…I'm gonna kill you!"

She tried to make good on her threat, but she was too far from Kagome and Eri was on the window side opposite from Sango. "Just you wait till we're out of this car! I'll get you! I don't even like Miroku like that!"

Ayame said, "So why are you letting him take you to the Winter Ball?"

Sango's face was so red, she resembled a tomato. "None of your beeswax!"

Rin turned on Amerika by Rammstein. Who'd have thunk it. A sweetheart listening to German rock. ((Disclaimer: I don't own Rammstein. I wish I owned Till… \\sigh/))

Kagome said, "Rin, what are you and Sesshomaru doing tonight?"

Rin looked over from singing, "We're all living in Amerika…" and said, "Nothing. I'm abandoning him to come stay with you guys."

Eri said, "Good. So what are we gonna do tonight?"

Rin piped up, "How does Truth or Dare sound?"

There was a chorus of, "No!" from Kagome and Sango, but a reply of "Yeah! Let's!" from Eri and Ayame.

Rin looked at her sister and said, "Sorry. Looks like you were overruled, sis."

Kagome groaned. "Oh, dear Kami, save me."

Sango muttered, "I have a feeling this night will end badly…"

Kagome nodded. "Me too…"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I heard InuYasha say, "Kikyo, we need to talk."

Kikyo giggled. "Oh, Yasha…It's to soon for you to ask me to marry you, but I will anyway!"

I smelled InuYasha become suddenly sick. I wanted to become sick, too. I pulled out my cell phone, and started taping this so Rin and I could laugh at it later.

InuYasha said, "No, Kikyo. I don't think we're working anymore."

Kikyo whined, (if it could be called whining and not screeching), "But Inu-poo…"

I stifled a snigger. She was calling InuYasha dog crap. InuYasha said, "Kikyo, we need to break up. I heard from a very reliable source that you had been claimed by another youkai. So according to youkai laws, we can't be together."

Kikyo pouted. Not a very pretty sight, believe you me. She said, "I haven't been claimed by Naraku!"

InuYasha smirked. "Ah…So you have been claimed. I never said who it was. I never said Naraku's name."

Kikyo's face burned red. "But, it's an arranged marriage! I don't love him! I love you! I hope you believe me!"

She leaned up to kiss him but InuYasha pushed her away. "No. Kikyo, stop. You have insulted my family for too long. Goodbye. I don't want to see you anywhere near me come Monday."

With that he turned and walked away. Thank god it was away from me. I raced back up to the bleachers. Just as I sat down, InuYasha came up. He said, "I know you were spying on me."

Internally, I groaned. To him I said, "Whatever do you mean, younger brother?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "Whatever. Show me the video."

I grinned and pulled out my cell phone again. "Why should I?"

InuYasha glared at me before saying, "Because you love me." Sarcasm was dripping off his words like venom off a snakes fang.

I scrolled down to the video and played it for InuYasha. By the end we were both trying not to snigger and failing miserably.

InuYasha gasped, "Oh, Kami…That was funny! Did I really sound so stupid?"

I said, "You always do."

He glared at me. "Oh thanks."

I said, "Hey, you left yourself wide open for that one. Come on. Rin probably wants her precious baby back."

InuYasha looked at me. "Are you talking about you?"

I shook my head. "No. She wants her car back."

InuYasha shook his head and smiled. "Wow…She loves her car more than you. Why am I not surprised?"

I rolled my eyes. "Rin loves me."

"Sure…Whatever you say, brother dear…"

**Author's POV**

The five girls piled out of the car. Sango looked at the car and sighed. "You know, I've always pictured Sesshomaru in a old 57 Chevy. I want a 57 Chevy…"

Eri nodded. "Yeah. Or an old Rolls Royce."

Kagome eyed the car. "But this Miada fits him."

Rin gazed at the car for a minute and said, "I can see him in all those cars."

Ayame shivered. "Can we go inside? It's freezing out here!"

The four humans looked at the youkai. Eri said, "Aya, are you crazy? It's barely over 32 and you are freezing?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah! I shouldn't be the one freezing! I'm a demon! You're human!"

Kagome said, "Aya…We have jackets…You don't."

Ayame blushed. "Oh…Yeah…I knew that…"

"Sure you did…" Sango said.

They all walked into the house and upstairs. After setting up their sleeping arrangement, Rin said, "So…Truth or dare…I'll go first. Sango."

Sango gulped. "Uhhh. Truth?"

Rin smirked evilly. "Sango…What are your TRUE feelings for Miroku."

"He's my friend."

Kagome said, "Don't lie, San-chan. You like him."

She blushed. "So what if I do?!"

Rin punched the air, "Yes! I knew it!"

Sango grinned and said, "Eri…Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Tomorrow, when we go into town to see Get Smart, you have to kiss the first guy we see."

Eri said, "Fine. Tomorrow it is." She then turned to Ayame. "Truth or dare, Aya."

"Truth. What can be so bad about a truth?"

Eri laughed manically. "Ooh…So much… Um…Koga. What is he to you?"

Ayame blushed. "I like him, but he doesn't like me like that."

Sango said, "Bullshit! He loves you! And if you haven't noticed that yet, you are blind, girl! The chances of him liking you are the same as InuYasha asking Kagome to the Winter Ball!"

Kagome said, "Which is slim to none, Sango."

Ayame rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Whatever." She turned to Kagome. "Kags. Truth or dare."

"Dare." _"Now I'm a little scared. Naïve, Ayame might be, but stupid she is not. I'm scared."_

"_Convince _InuYasha to take you to the Winter Ball. Starting when we next see him."

"But he's dating Kikyo!" Kagome whined.

Rin said, "Probably not for long, sis."

Kagome looked at her. "What do you mean? You didn't see them making out at lunch today." She shuddered.

Rin giggled. "OK. Believe what you want."

Kagome said, "Rin…Truth or Dare."

"Tru—Dare."

Kagome smirked. "OK"

She, Eri, Sango and Ayame all huddled up, leaving Rin to wonder what she got herself into.

When they separated, Rin was worried. Kagome said, "Since you are so attached to your car, you have to drive Sesshomaru's Miada (sp?) for two weeks."

Rin's face paled. "No! Not my car!"

Kagome grinned. "Yes, your precious Corvette."

A tear trickled down Rin's cheek. "No…Not my car…Sesshomaru will murder my Corvette if he drives it for two weeks…"

The others rolled their eyes. Kagome said, "You could use one of your chickens… and we could come up with a worse dare."

Rin's eyes widened. She was in shock. Who knew her little sister could be so evil…? "Fine. Starting tomorrow. Good luck convincing Sesshomaru."

Kagome smirked.

Rin said, "OK. Ayame. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Rin bit her lip. What could she dare the extra shy youkai. OH! She had the perfect idea. "Walk up to a stranger, and start talking to him or her."

Ayame pouted. "What? Why should I?"

Rin said, "Because I'm older than you and while Mama is gone, I'm in charge."

Ayame rolled her eyes at Rin's reasoning. "Whatever Rin." She turned to Eri. "Eri…You know the drill."

"Truth."

Ayame thought, _"Cheesy, but it works."_ "Who was your first crush?"

"Uh…Let me see…Um…You know, truth be told, I don't remember."

Ayame looked at Kagome who nodded. Eri said, "Sango. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

But before Eri could say anything, there was a shout of, "Hey! Someone open the door! Who locked us out?!"

It was InuYasha. And he did not sound happy. Then Sesshomaru said, "Shut up, little brother. You're making yourself sound stupid."

Kagome got up and ran down the stairs and to the door. "Sorry. Rin must have locked it behind her."

InuYasha stuck his nose up in the air. "Feh."

Kagome said, "Fine. Be that way InuYasha. We're upstairs."

She stomped away and Sesshomaru muttered, "Way to go, InuYasha."

InuYasha stomped up the stairs, leaving Sesshomaru in the dust.

By then, Sango had finished her dare, which was prank calling Miroku on Eri's cell phone. Sango said, "Boys, downstairs. This is a girls dare."

InuYasha, who had just made it up the stairs, started sputtering. He finally managed to say, "Why?!" just as Sesshomaru came up the stairs.

Sango gave him a cold glare. "Well, you can stay unless you want to see us play strip poker and see Kagome dance around in her bra and underwear?"

Sesshomaru finished walking up the stairs and sat down next to Rin. InuYasha turned beet red and ran down the stairs.

Kagome laughed and said, "I wonder. That one day when I caught him lo—when he was being monosyllabic…"

Sesshomaru glared at his future sister-in-law. "Caught InuYasha what?"

She blushed beet red. "Oh…God…Mom hadn't fixed the blinds yet…"

No one knew what she was talking about. Sango said, "Kagome, you aren't making any sense."

"Did he?"

Rin said, "Kagome?"

"He must have…"

Eri said, "Must have what?"

"Oh Kami…He did…"

Ayame said, "Did what? Kagome…Talk to us!"

Kagome was beet red and said, "Uh…Last Wednesday, before I went to Eri's, Sota had accidentally broken my blinds. They wouldn't stay closed. InuYasha must have looked down and seen me in my underwear and bra…"

_Cricket. Cricket._

Being very un-Sesshomaru-ish, Sesshomaru started sniggering. Then Sango followed, then Eri, then Rin, then Ayame broke out in full blown laughter.

Kagome's neck was as red as her face. "Shut up guys."

Sango said, "So that's why InuYasha was beet red last Wednesday! It was funny. When you were dragging him by his ear?"

Kagome nodded. Sango said, "Anywho…Kagome. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

Sango gathered the others around her, including Sesshomaru. They were muttering at a volume Kagome couldn't hear. She said, "I'll be downstairs with InuYasha. Come get me when you're ready."

Ayame popped her head up like a groundhog and nodded at Kagome, and she disappeared into group.

**Author's POV with Kagome**

Kagome walked downstairs and into the living room. She said quietly, "Hey, InuYasha."

He jumped a mile high. "Kami…Kagome don't scare me."

She giggled and sat down beside him. "Sorry, InuYasha. That was mean of me." Kagome leaned my head on his shoulder, and giggled lightly.

He said, "Kags…We need to talk."

She brought her head up. "What do you mean, InuYasha?"

"I broke up with Kikyo."

Kagome blinked and started laughing. "What? You're joking, right? You gotta be joking! Of course you're joking!"

InuYasha gave her a look that said, _"OK…Kagome's gone crazy…"_ "No…I'm not joking. Why would I joke about something like that?"

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, wow…You actually got out of Kikyo's grasp! You're the first guy I've met whose done that without Kikyo dumping them!"

InuYasha gave her a look.

Kagome prattled on, "I mean, Bankotsu's parents lost all their money and Kikyo dumped him. Renkotsu too. Koga, she just bored with. Ginta, as she said, 'wasn't a good fuck'. Hakkaku was an ass to her, so she dumped him, because she was bored with him…" Kagome's list went on and on.

InuYasha silenced her with a clawed finger on her lips. "Kagome…Shut up…"

She followed his instructions to the T and shut up. "Now, if you'll let me continue…?" He gave her a questioning look. She blushed and nodded. "I was going to say, I l—"

Sango came down the stairs, and saw her friends position and mentally started laughing manically. Ooh, she was changing the question when they got up there. "Kagome?"

Her two friends were on the opposite sides of the room in two milliseconds. Kagome said, "S—Sango…"

InuYasha turned his nose up. "Feh," he said, in an embarrassed tone.

Sango grinned evilly in her mind, but smiled lightly to her friends. "Kags, we're ready."

Kagome nodded and followed her friend up the stairs, after giving InuYasha a _"Save me!"_ look.

Once they were up the stairs, and back in position, Sango said, "OK, Kagome… What are you feelings for InuYasha, as of right now?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hi! I'm back and so is my twin! She pretty much wrote the whole ending, so don't kill me! You can go ahead and kill her, though…

Dedications this time, goes to, as per usual, **Serahrose**, my twin, and **early-book-bird**, for putting up with my never ending questions about how to improve my story. I love you guys to bit and pieces! ((Hugs you guys)) And this time, the sugestion for the chapter 10 is **InuyashaKagome4lyfe**, so thank her!

Review replies go to **marie 53**, the new chapter is up...Happy? To **InuyashaKagome4lyfe**, nope...Unless you are sitting in my living room with me right now, I don't think you are my twin... And the Jewel might be incorperated. Remember, Naraku is involved now, so most likely yes. Not to sure...And they might go on a search, but remember, they are in school...I'm not sure...And I love Key Lime Pie too... To **Drama Kagome**, thank you! Continue reading please! To **MoonsDaughterLuv**, I appriciate the review, but no more YAY's, please...Give real comments on the story, please. To **ox0Inuyasha-and-Kagome0xo**, I'm updating, I'm updating! Happy? I totally forgot about InuYasha's human night! I had no idea on what to do for chapter 11! Thank you! And you'll see what's happening... To **inu'sgurl97**, to lazy to sign in are we? Yeah...He was told to be careful...But does he listen? Nope! Never! That's InuYasha for you. To **Serahrose**, it was a bit suspenseful, wasn't it? I hope you liked Sesshomaru's part in this...I did. And my friends and I do the "Special ED" thing all the time. Again...Thank you! I love you to! And I appreciate these long review and the help you always give me... Thank you. To **emi131995**, I updated! I updated! Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...I want Sesshomaru.

IKSMF signing out.


	11. Chapter 11: The Question and The Moon

Chapter 11: The Question and the Moon

Chapter 11: The Question and the Moon

**Author's POV**

Sango said, "OK, Kagome… What are you feelings for InuYasha, as of right now?"

Kagome's face blushed and everyone looked at Sango in pure shock. Rin's, Sesshomaru's, Ayame's and Eri's thoughts were along the lines of, _"WTF? Why did Sango change the question?!"_

Kagome stuttered, "Wh—What do you mean?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Exactly what I said. What does InuYasha mean to you?"

Kagome looked away. "I—I don't know."

Sango looked at Rin who nodded. "You don't know?" Sango asked her best friend.

Rin nodded at Sesshomaru who got up and walked downstairs. Kagome wondered briefly was happening, but turned her attention back to Sango. "No…I don't…"

Sango frowned. She wasn't about to forget what she saw downstairs, but she wasn't going to embarrass Kagome in front of everybody else.

Rin looked at the clock on Kagome's wall. It was already 1:32. She said, "OK. Bed time. Mama will be back soon and if we're not in bed, we're dead." She said, "I'll be back in half an hour to see if you guys are in bed."

Ayame yawned. "OK…"

Kagome climbed onto her bed and Sango grabbed the couch. Ayame pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it down on the opposite side of the room from Kagome's bed and Eri in the middle. InuYasha came up after everyone was asleep and laid down next to Kagome. She snuggled up next to him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome…"

She rolled over in his arms and whispered back, "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "For getting hurt at the football game…"

She slapped his arm lightly. "S'ok… It wasn't your fault…That one guy on the Bruins team pushed you, remember?"

He nodded as she scooted closer and put her head under his chin. "Yeah…But still…I can be sorry. It hurt you."

She rolled eyes at him. "But I'm fine." She changed the subject. "So you really broke up with Kikyo?"

"Yeah. I did. It was really funny. Sesshomaru's recorded it on his phone, and I watched it. It was weird…"

She smiled lightly. "I bet it was…" She yawned mid-sentence.

It was InuYasha's turn to smile. "Go to sleep, Kags…"

She nodded as she drifted off. InuYasha ran a hand through her hair. "Night, Kagome…" he whispered in her ear.

Morning…

Kagome and InuYasha were woken up by a scream of, "INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

It was Eri.

Kagome looked at her friend through her hair and InuYasha's hair. Their hair always managed to get mixed together when they slept. Don't ask them why, it just happens. She said, "Huh?"

Eri yelled, "WHAT IS INUYASHA DOING IN YOUR BED?!"

InuYasha woke up with a jerk. "Whazzagoinon?"

Eri said, "InuYasha…Why are you in Kagome's bed?" At least she was calmer now…

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o'. "Uh…Eri…I told you that his parents fight about rotten grapes, right?"

Eri nodded. "Yeah…I didn't hear any shouting last night. You said they were all gone…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and rolled back over, pulling Kagome along with him. Kagome said, "We just got used to sleeping next to each other…"

Eri smiled. "Awie! How sweet!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and fell asleep.

Sango sat up and said, "Kagome and InuYasha fell asleep?"

Ayame said, "Uh…Why didn't I know about this?"

Sango said, "They can't sleep without being next to each other. How cute. I guess that answers my question."

That night…

Kagome was pacing her room. Where was InuYasha? Why couldn't she sleep? _When_ would she sleep? Did she have any sleeping pills?

She muttered "Screw this," and turned out her light.

Sota, who happened to be walking up her stairs, flipped on the light, scaring Kagome shitless. "Screw who?"

She grabbed at her heart. "Kami, Sota! Don't scare me like that!"

Sota shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't mean to. Mama said to stop pacing. She can hear it in the living room."

Which was quite difficult, as Kagome's room was over the garage and the living room was on the other side of the house.

She sat down on her bed and looked out her window. Sota said, "Hey. Normally, InuYasha's up here by now. What's wrong?"

She said, "Dunno. But I'm worried. See his blinds?"

Sota went to look out the window. He said, "They're drawn. What's so strange about that?"

Kagome said, "He never closes them."

Sota said, "Well, you'll see him on Monday won't you?"

She ignored her little brother and said, "That's it! I'm going up there!"

He said, "Kags! Wait! You can't just go up there in your pajamas!" But Kagome had already stormed out of the house by 'just'. He muttered, "Girls and their hormones. And I thought Hitomi was bad…"

Kagome walked out of the gait and up the hill to the Y in the road. She took the right fork to InuYasha's driveway. She went up and knocked on the door. Izayoi answered. Kagome said, "Hello Izayoi. Is InuYasha here? I need to speak to him."

Izayoi looked at Kagome's pajamas. She had pink pants with a dog-head on the front and a dog butt on her butt. The top was a black T-shirt with a white Westie with it's head tilted. Under the dog it said, "Who, me?"

Izayoi said, "I like your pajamas. But, I'm sorry to tell you InuYasha isn't—"

"Mom? Who is it?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Uh-huh… That sure sounds like InuYasha to me…"

Izayoi was running out of ideas. What could she tell Kagome? "Uh…InuYasha's SICK!"

Kagome rubbed her ear and said, "Ow…That hurt. No need to shout."

Izayoi gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. Inutaisho seems to forget humans and hanyou's get sick easier than youkai so I've been trying to get him to remember that tidbit."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Sure. I'm going up to see InuYasha."

Izayoi raised a barrier to stop her, but Kagome walked right through it like it wasn't even there. Well, she wouldn't expect anything less from Midoriko's reincarnation.

Inutaisho stepped in front of Kagome. He said, "Sorry Kags. You can't go…"

She walked right past him, and under his out-stretched arm. He called, "Kagome!"

Izayoi came up and laid a hand on her mate's arm. She said, "Kagome needs to find out sooner or later. Why not tonight?"

Inutaisho sighed. "Lets just hope neither dies by the others hand. That would be bad…"

Izayoi giggled. "It would… And I wouldn't get grandchildren…"

Kagome walked up the stairs and to the second story landing. "InuYasha? Where are you?"

"(Cough)Kagome? What are you (cough) doing?" InuYasha had heard his Mom yell sick and knew he had to act sick incase Kagome came up. And she had.

She frowned. "InuYasha? Are you really sick? You didn't seem sick at all yesterday."

InuYasha, on the other side of the door knew that tone of voice. She wouldn't stop until she broke down the door to see if he was really OK. Crap. "It's just a 24 hour bug. Got it from…" Ooh…Who could he get it from…? Oh! "…one of the Bruins."

Kagome unlocked InuYasha's door using her miko powers, which had grown considerably in the last month. He had quickly jumped on his bed, closed his eyes, shut his mouth and hid under a blanket. She said, "InuYasha? Are you OK?"

His muffled answer came, "I'm fine!"

She sat on his bed. "Yeah. Right. Uh-huh…I believe you…"

InuYasha tensed and tightened his grip on his blanket. In his mind, he was going, _"Shit, shit, shit. Crap, crap, crap. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Actually, that's not a bad idea…"_

She pulled the blanket off his head as he was having his perverted thoughts. InuYasha blinked up at her and said, "Hi?"

She stared in surprise before saying. "You're not InuYasha."

"The hell I am. Who else would I be?"

"A Izayoi-look-a-like."

He groaned and slapped his forehead. "I'm a guy, Kagome. I'm not a chick."

She gave him a weird look. "OK. Lets pretend you are InuYasha—"

"I am!"

"—and I'll ask you a few questions."

"Keh, wench."

"Never mind. That just proved it but I'll ask anyway."

InuYasha turned his nose up in a very InuYasha-ish manner. "Fine. Ask away."

"When InuYasha and I first met, what did I do to him?"

InuYasha shuddered. "You dumped your tray on me when Kikyo tripped you and she said she didn't trip you. I stuck up for her. By the way wench, I couldn't get the oden out of my hair for weeks, thanks to you!"

Kagome thought abut it. "True… But everyone in the cafeteria saw that. And that's why you take showers…"

"Of course I took showers! It just wouldn't come out!"

"OK… What was the first emotion I showed InuYasha besides anger and/or hate?"

InuYasha thought about it. "Uh…tears?"

"That's not an emotion, InuYasha no baka! Sad is an emotion. Anger is an emotion. Not tears!"

InuYasha grinned. "Well, you called me InuYasha. That's a step in the right direction."

Kagome turned red then white. "You mean you really are InuYasha…?"

InuYasha rolled his violet eyes. "Of course I am!"

Kagome collapsed onto the bed and InuYasha jumped. She took a minute to drink in InuYasha's new looks. He had black hair, violet eyes, no fangs, and worst of all, in Kagome's opinion, no ears. She reached over and touched the place where his ears usually were.

He jumped a mile as Kagome broke him out of his reverie. He was watching her stare at him. His thoughts were, _"I bet Kagome's gonna hate me for this."_ Or something like that… We can never be too sure with him. He said, "What are you doing wench?"

"I feel scars…Where your ears should be… Why?"

InuYasha placed his hand on top of hers and gently took them from his head. "Never you mind Kagome. It's just the way I was born."

She said, "So tell me. Why are you like this?"

InuYasha scoffed. "You mean why am I a weakling human?"

Kagome glowered at him. "I'm human. Am I weak?"

His eyes widened. "Fuck no! You're not weak! I meant compared to my youkai powers."

She looked at him. "OK…Whatever you say."

He said, "Kags, you can't tell anyone. If anyone knew that this was my human night, like Onigumo, I'd be screwed."

She nodded and leaned her head on her shoulder. "You should have called." She nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek and shifted to a more comfortable position.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "I should have. But you wouldn't know, now would you?"

**Izayoi's POV **_**We'll take a quick break**_

I was listening for any noise from upstairs. I heard none. I said, "Hon? Are they killing each other yet?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "Nope. Not yet. Either that or InuYasha's already dead."

I sighed. "Great… This might take a while…"

**Author's POV**

Kagome shook her head. "No… InuYasha? Why didn't you want me to know?"

InuYasha shrugged the shoulder Kagome wasn't using as a pillow. "I don't know…"

She said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, "Don't you trust me?"

Internally he was panicking. He said, "Kags…Of course I trust you. It's just…"

"Just what?! You can't trust me, can you? I've poured my soul out to you and you still can't trust me like I trust you! I don't see how that's quite fair."

She had him there. "Kagome. If I told anyone, even you, someone like Onigumo might be able to torture it out of you."

She was silent for a moment until she said, "How late are we going to stay up?"

InuYasha looked at down at the girl in his arms. "I'll be up all night. I don't sleep on the night of the new moon. By the way, I like your pajamas."

"Thanks. InuYasha, but even human's need their sleep," Kagome said as she looked at the human holding her.

InuYasha said, "You can sleep. I'll stay up." He started singing, "Take my love, take my land. Take me where I cannot stand. I don't care, I'm still free. You can't take the sky from me. Take me out to the black. Tell them I ain't comin' back. Burn the land and boil the sea. You can't take the sky from me. There's no place I can be since I've found Serenity. But you can't take the sky from me…"

Kagome said, "Have you been watching Firefly with Miroku?"

InuYasha grinned. "Maybe…" They leaned back onto the bed, InuYasha still humming the opening theme for Firefly.

Kagome said, "I'm happy you told me about this."

InuYasha whispered into her ear, "Me too, Kags."

His last coherent thought was, _"She's so beautiful…I love her so much…"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

OK! I am alive. I know I didn't update Wednesday like I planned to. I got roped into packing for horse camp. I just got back today, so please don't kill me. I go back Wednesday till Sunday. But get this. Sunday, I have to be in Pullman for a camp. I'll be back Friday night, the 26th.

Please don't kill me.

OK. I have a really bad sunburn and it hurts like hell… I can't even type with my right arm it hurts so bad.

Dedications go out to **Serahrose**, **Tora Jangashi **who is my twin and this is her name, and **early-book-bird**. You guys know why. I love you. I couldn't do it without you three. Serah, I hope you liked it. Tora, thank you for putting up with me and living with me for two weeks. book, thanks. For everything.

Reviews shout-outs go out to **Diamond369**, well, here's her answer. To **lost-n-the-mist-courtney**, I updated. To **InuyashaKagome4lyfe**, I didn't exactly use your idea, but I hope you liked it. To **MoonsDaughtersLuv**, I didn't mind the Yay's. I really do appriciate the review. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh, Rin will be like that. To **lululuvsanime**, I'm glad you liked it so much. Review this time too, please. I tried to capture classic teenager. I'm glad I did. To **emi131993**, I'm updating! I swear! To **Serahrose**, sometimes life gets in the way and yet you still find time to review. It makes me happy. And thanks for the help. Expect to hear from me sometime soon. To **focheesey1**, I'm glad you like it as much as you do. Review next time to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. If I did, Mal and Inara would be together NOW! And Simon and Kaylee would have gotten together sooner. Wash would never have died. And I don't own InuYasha. Kagome does.

IKSMF is out till the 26th. Again, sorry guys.


	12. Chapter 12: The Incecdent

A/N: _**'Sota's notes' **__'Shippo's notes' __"Kohaku's notes'_

Chapter 12: The Incident

**Sota's POV**

It was Tuesday morning, and I looked at my clock. Any minute now, Kagome would be walking down the stairs and will be soaking wet. And I will be one dead little brother.

I heard Kagome's door creak open. Kagome still won't tell me what happened Saturday night. I just hope nothing bad happened.

Anyway, Kagome's door opened. "SOTA!!"

That wasn't Kagome's voice. It was InuYasha's. Boy was I screwed…

"InuYasha! Calm do—AHH! SOTA!!" Well, crap! I'm doubly screwed! That was Kagome.

I ran out of my room, back pack already on my shoulder, all dressed, and out to the living room, where Mama was smiling and shaking her head. I called, "Bye! See you later!" and I was out the door.

I didn't stop running till I was at Shippo's house. I knocked and Mrs. Kitsune opened the door. She said, "Sota…What did you do to Kagome this time?" She had a good natured twinkle in her eye as she let me in. Shippo's dad was into technology. Damn good at it to. Ooh, don't go telling me an 11 year old shouldn't cuss… Anyway, he made good money off of it. They refused to move into a bigger house up the hill. It was a small cozy home, three bedrooms, two baths.

I said, "Not, Kagome, Mrs. K. Her friend."

Mrs. Kitsune's smile widened. "Oh. Sango was it?"

I shook my head no. "InuYasha Takahashi."

That's when she broke out laughing. "What did you do to him?" she asked me after she stopped giggling long enough to make a coherent sentence.

I grinned as Shippo came out to the living room. "Do what to who?" he asked as we pounded fists.

I said, "OK. I was expecting Kagome to come down her stairs this morning. I had set it up so that when Kagome opened her door, she'd be soaked."

Shippo's grin was just as wide as mine. He could see where this was going. Well I'm gonna throw him a helluva curve ball. I continued. "I heard the door open but it wasn't Kagome who shouted at me, but InuYasha Takahashi."

Shippo's jaw dropped. "You're kidding. Why was he in Kagome's room in the first place?"

"Haven't you heard the Takahashi's shouting abut rotten grapes?"

They both nodded.

"He's been coming to sleep down in Kagome's room."

Mrs. Kitsune frowned at me. "So… Are they mated? I didn't think your mom would let Kagome be mated until she was married."

I shook my head. "InuYasha's too shy. And so is Kagome. And last I heard, InuYasha had just broken up with his girlfriend."

Shippo said, "So you might have the Takahashi's as in-laws? Cool!"

I shrugged. "I'm going to anyway. Haven't you heard about the Rin person who is to marry Sesshomaru?"

Mrs. K. nodded and gasped. "I thought she looked familiar! So Rin will marry Sesshomaru?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Mrs. Kitsune smiled. "Good. It's about time that boy settled down. I've known Sesshomaru and the Takahashi's for as long as Makoto has worked for them."

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Shippo's dad is Inutaisho's top technology freak. Funny huh how everyone and everything is related.

Mrs. K. looked at the clock on the wall. "Goodness, boys! You'd better get to school! I'll drive you down. I have to get to work anyway."

Mrs. K works at a fancy salon. She always did Mama's hair.

Shippo and I piled into the back seat of his mother's Lexus. She dropped us off at the elementary down the hill. It was a tiny school: Only 86 kids. I was a big fish in a small pond. This years 8th graders looked up to me because Kagome was going to High School. I'm only in 5th grade, people! Sheesh!

Shippo and I walked down to Ritsuka-sensei's room, our teacher. The reason we knew Kohaku was there was…

"HENTAI!!"

Yep. Sango and Miroku were there… I sighed and Shippo said, "And they're going to their school dance together?"

Kohaku walked up behind us and said, "Yeah. They are. Sad, huh…?"

Shippo and I jumped a mile high when Kohaku did that. Apparently, our faces were priceless, because Kohaku doubled over in laughter. He said, "Oh, Kami…That was funny! Look at the ceiling!"

Shippo and I both did. There was nothing there. We both cracked our knuckles. "Kohaku…"

Kohaku stopped laughing seeing the looks on our faces. "Shippo…Sota… I didn't mean…"

Shippo growled, "Run, Kohaku Yue…Run…"

He did and we ran after him, me using my priest powers to keep up with Shippo. Hey. Who said Kagome and Rin were the only ones with spiritual powers?

We tackle Kohaku and started tickling him. It was one of his few weaknesses. Kohaku said, "Uncle! Uncle! You win!"

We stopped and let him up. We walked to class and Kohaku said, "Sot, you sounded worried Saturday night when we talked to you. You never did tell us why."

I shrugged. "InuYasha and Kagome were acting weird…"

Shippo broke out into laughter and I followed suit. Kohaku said, "I feel like I'm missing something…"

I nodded. "You…Are…"

We were sitting at our desks waiting for 8:00 to come so the torture known as school could end a little bit faster. I said, "OK…I wanted to play a prank on Kagome. I set it up, you know the old water on the door trick, right?"

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah…I can see where this is going…"

I said, "I expected Kagome to walk down her stairs and for me to be one dead little brother. But it wasn't Kagome who got soaked."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "Your mom?"

I shook my head. "Nope. InuYasha Takahashi."

Kohaku joined the laughter.

The bell rang and Hakudoshi Onigumo sat next to me and glared at me. I glared back as if to say, _What punk?_

He shrugged. Kanna sat down on Hakudoshi's left. Ritsuka-sensei said, "OK class…"

I drifted off as Ritsuka started explaining the science lesson.

Then a note landed on my desk. I turned around to look at Kohaku. He shrugged and went back to taking notes. Good. I could copy off him later.

I looked at Shippo and he mouthed, _"Nope. Not me."_

I opened it and read the note. It read as follows:

'_**Sota Higurashi…Watch your back…We'll get you…Soon…Maybe at lunch…'**_

It wasn't signed nor was it hand-written. It was typed. I frowned. I surreptitiously passed it, and a fresh sheet of paper, to Kohaku behind me. He read it and wrote on the fresh sheet, _'No clue…'_

I handed both to Shippo and as he read it, I saw Hakudoshi whisper to Kanna. Shippo handed me the notes back and I read what Shippo wrote. _'No idea, man. Watch your back though…'_

I passed it to Kohaku, who, after writing something, passed it back to Shippo. Shippo handed it to me. Kohaku had written _'We'll help though, won't we Shippo?'_ I smiled. I had really good friends.

Shippo had written back, _'Of course we will. You said Sesshomaru Takahashi and Rin are getting married, right?'_

I wrote, _**'Yeah. That's the plan. Don't know a date. I'm just glad Sess and Rin could keep her last name a secret or my family'd be screwed.'**_

Kohaku wrote and then Shippo did too. I read, _'Well you and Kags can come stay down at my place. Sango'd love that.'_

Shippo wrote, _'Yeah she would. She and Kagome, I swear, are attached at the hip.'_

I shook my head and wrote. _**'Not so much anymore. They still talk non-stop but InuYasha sleeps over every night at my place IN KAGOME'S ROOM.'**_

The cycle happened again. _'Oh, yeah. I remember Sango having three fits and falling in them when she found out. It was funny to watch…'_

_'I bet it was hilarious. Sot, are you SURE they aren't mates?'_

_**'Nope. Mama would kill them. Though…I did hear Izayoi and Mama talking about a prophecy…'**_

_'A prophecy, huh? Sango was talking about a prophecy when she got home Saturday.'_

_'Sango and prophecy in the same sentence does not bode well…Especially for Miroku…If she's talking about his death that is.'_

_**'Yeah…Kagome was about ready to kill InuYasha Saturday night when he got home. Something about him breaking his arm…'**_

_'Ouch…That hurts. Sango's broke my arm in training before.'_

_'That's gotta hurt. I wouldn't know. Haven't broken an arm yet.'_

I ended the note there. The lunch bell rang.

We lined up, Shippo the first, Kohaku second in line, me third, Hakudoshi forth, Kanna fifth. The class lined up behind us and our teacher, Ritsuka, led us to the cafeteria.

We ate lunch with a minor food fight started by yours truly.

At recess, Shippo, Kohaku and I were tossing a baseball around. Hakudoshi, bastard that he is, came over and tapped my shoulder.

I caught the ball flying at my head and said, "What?"

The asshole punched me! In the face! I managed to see Kohaku and Shippo lying on the ground motionless. What had Kanna done to them? Hakudoshi laughed. "Did you think we wouldn't act on that note?"

I pinched my nose to stanch the flow of blood. "Why are you doing this?"

Hakudoshi snorted. "I'm an Onigumo. My older brother wants your sister…Who am I to stop him?"

How stupid could I get?! Naraku Onigumo! Hakudoshi Onigumo! I'm a baka! Stupid! Idiot!

The last thing I remember was Hakudoshi's foot making contact with my shin bone and a loud crack.

**Kagome's POV**

I sat in Physical Science working on the rocket. Arisa-sensei called, "Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku are wanted in office now."

We looked at each other and started putting the glue away and packing up the rocket. Arisa said, "I'll do that. It's an emergency."

The four of us shrugged.

We walked down to the office, Miroku and Sango holding hands.

The first thing I saw was Mama crying with a office lady, Nazuna, saying, "Shh…Kyoko…It'll be ok…"

I was scared now as were the others. I said, "Mama?"

She turned and launched herself at me. I caught her and asked, "Mama? What's wrong?"

"S—Sota's in the hospital…"

**Sota's POV**

I woke up to see Kagome and InuYasha sitting in my room. Whoa…This ain't my room. Kagome was crying into InuYasha's chest. She was saying, "It's all my fault!"

InuYasha kissed the top of her head. "No it wasn't. How would you know that Onigumo's kid brother was going to beat up Sota. At least he isn't dead."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…But he has a broken collar bone and his leg's broken in two spots!" I smirked as Kagome snuggled up to InuYasha. As always. I'm beginning to wonder if we will have a double wedding…

"He's not dead though."

I piped up. "I agree with Inu-nii. Unless you died too and you're angels."

InuYasha whipped his head around and Kagome tackled me. "Sota! You're OK! InuYasha! Go get Mama! And Shippo and Kohaku!"

InuYasha looked he didn't want to but obeyed anyway.

She said, "Sot? Are you OK? I am so sorry!"

She was holding my good hand, seeing as my right arm was in a sling. I squeezed her hand and said, "Inu-nii was right. It wasn't your fault. It was that bastard—"

It was my luck that Mama walked in then. "Sota! Language!"

I had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry Mama…"

I heard, "Sot! You're OK!"

I grinned as Kagome moved out of the way to give my two best friends room to pounce on me. I said, "What happened to you guys?"

Kohaku shrugged and Shippo said, "Last thing I saw, Kanna was holding up that mirror she always carries around. It felt weird…"

"It did…"

A minute later Sango, Miroku, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Rin and Sesshomaru were in here also…Damn was it crowded!

I said, "Wow…Didn't think I was so popular."

Here's the funny thing. Mama was sitting, not a tear on her face and Izayoi was bawling her eyes out. I'd have expected the opposite.

Shippo said, "Hey, man, how's your arm?"

I gave him a look that said, _What do you think? It's in a sling…_

Kohaku shoved Shippo lightly. "Duh, it hurts him dummy."

I grinned as Shippo stuck his tongue out at Kohaku.

The nurse came in, making everyone get out. Kagome and InuYasha were the last ones out. InuYasha said, "You're not that bad of a kid, squirt."

I smirked his trademark smirk at him as he grinned and left. Kagome kissed my cheek and said, "Get well soon, kiddo. I need someone to pick on."

"Will do."

The nurse started doing random tests. My phone, which Mama had gotten me after the first Naraku incident this year, buzzed. ((A/N: Refer back to chapter 2)) I pulled out of the nurses grasp as she tried to take a blood sample.

I saw her roll her eyes and mutter, "Boys…"

The reason my phone had buzzed was Hitomi, my girlfriend, had texted me. I smiled slightly as I read her text. That reminded me. I hadn't seen her all day. Oh, damn she was probably pissed!

'_Sota, how are you? I'm worried. It scared me when the nurse brought you in and you were covered in blood and bruises. Love, Hitomi.'_

I sent her a message back.

'I'm fine Hitomi. I have a black eye, a broken collar bone and my leg is broken in two places. I'll be fine though. Inu-nii and Sesshy-nii probably won't let me out of their sight. Love, Sota.'

You ask how I know the black eye? Oh, simple. Now that everyone had cleared out, I could see the mirror.

The doctor came in and started asking questions. I sank back into the pillows and sighed. It was going to be a long day…

-

-

-

-

-

-

I'M BACK!!

All happy aren't you? You aren't? Oh damn...Here I was, looking forward to a warm welcome... ((sobs))

Anyway...I'm back...I hate cars because I get car sick. I had a 6 hour drive. One of the counselors had a 7.5 hour drive.

Dedications this time go out to...**Serahrose**. The usual. I really appriciate all the help. Life get busy and yet I can count on you. ((Hands you a InuYasha season on DVD))

Review Shout Outs go to...**Diamond369**, Yup. You guessed right. ((Hands you a InuYasha plusie)) To **MoonsDaughterLuv**, FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!! To **lululuvsanime**, I'm really happy you feel that way. Keep reviewing and you'll get shoutouts! To **Michelle Weasley Fenton**, yeah! He did! To **InuyashKagome4lyfe**, Good. I love reading your review. Your's and Serahrose's light up my day. To **Inuyasha778**, I'm updating! Kami... Thanks for the review. To **Hyperpegasi**, I am so glad you liked it that much. I'm updating! To **emi131995**, the sunburn is gone now. ((jumps around in happiness)) And here is chapter 12! Hope you like! To **Serahrose**, Where to start...How great you are? How this story wouldn't be where it is without you...? You are literally this story's lifeline. I have a new idea. Contact me ASAP, please. Need to hear your ideas. Yeah. It was fluffy! I love the last line too! I like Sota's scene in the hospital. ((smiles anime style)) To **poohbearlover95**, I'm updating! And last but not least, **Ms. Sucker of Romance**, can I just say how much I love your name? I'm so glad you like it. And I've updated. Happy?

I love you guys so much. You are so amazing! Wonderful! And read High School. That needs reviews too...

You know the disclaimer... I. Do. Not. Own. InuYasha.

I'll be back soon. Maybe Naraku will do something...?


	13. Chapter 13: What’s Going On?

Chapter13: What's Going On

Chapter 13: What's Going On?

Author's POV

It was a week after Sota had been admitted to the hospital. He was out now, but his arm was still in a sling. He couldn't play soccer! Or basketball for that matter!

InuYasha was getting restless. It had been too quiet since Hakudoshi's attack on Sota.

Naraku had been missing from school for two days. Kagura was nowhere to be seen either.

Naoko was pissed and upset. His girlfriend, Ayumi, had dumped him.

Eri had been fighting with her mom recently.

Kagome was nervous. Sota was out of the hospital and all, but it was quiet.

Sango and Miroku had been dating steady. Even though the Winter Ball hadn't happened yet…

**Kagome's POV**

I stared at the wall as InuYasha hopped through the door. He said, "Kagome? What's up? You seemed down again today at school."

I just grunted. "Meh."

InuYasha frowned. I could almost hear him frown. He said, "Kagome…What's wrong? Did anything happen?"

I had just found out I was having my "Code Blue" attack. Don't ask. "Nope. Nothing."

"Liar."

I sat up and glared at him. "What did you call me?"

"A liar. You're lying to me. Something happened. I was with you all day and you weren't this pissy," InuYasha said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I sighed. "Nothing happened. I swear."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart and maybe it will come true."

Sighing, I glared at him. "InuYasha. This is not the best time for you to piss me off."

InuYasha nodded gravely. "I know. I can smell it."

I blinked. "You…what?"

"I can smell that you are in heat…" he said looking me straight in the eye.

Ooh, he should thank his lucky stars that Mama was asleep, because you don't want to wake my mother up.

Or piss her off for that matter…

I decided to keep this as quiet as possible. I lowered my voice from angry high pitched to dangerously low. "InuYasha…"

I lunged at him, wrapping my tiny hands around his throat. "YOU IDIOT!! YOU DON'T TELL A GIRL THAT'S ON HER PERIOD THAT!!" I continued to throttle the man for another minute.

He coughed when I let go and said, "Sorry?"

I rolled my eyes at the hanyou. I had a very bad feeling about the next day. I shivered and InuYasha noticed. "Kags? You cold?"

I shook my head no and scooted closer to the hanyou sitting next to me. "Just a weird feeling." I looked at the clock. "Oh, shit!"

InuYasha looked at me strangely as I ran over to my computer and logged in to Windows Instant Messanger. He followed me and sat down beside me. "Kagome?"

"Shit! I forgot! Sango asked me to get on half an hour ago! Crap!" She opened Sango's window and said, _"Sango? I'm sorry! I forgot. I got caught up in a few things."_

Sango replied, _"Hey, Kagz. Yeah. No worries. I got caught up in a few things too. My parents think Miroku is the best thing sense the creation of fire. So Miroku's over everyday after football practice to practice his 'Monk' powers. Sometimes I wonder if he isn't making those up!"_

I giggled at my friend. To the hanyou sitting next to me, I said, "Sango's in love."

"What? How the hell can you tell?"

I rolled my eyes and went back to the conversation._ "They're real. Oh, San-chan. I just heard that the slayer class and monk class are going to be combined."_ I was flipping through InuYasha's cell phone. He was wondering how the heck I had got his phone!

I plugged her ears. We could hear Sango shout "WHAT?!" She got a message a minute later. _"Please tell me you're joking…You are joking, right Kagome?"_

_"Nope. I'm not. I'm reading a text from Miroku to InuYasha on InuYasha's phone."_

Sango wrote, _"Fainting…Bye. See you tomorrow, Kagz."_

I rolled her eyes and logged off.

I climbed over InuYasha, who was accidentally blocking her way.

((Big mistake, if you ask me. But then again. Who wants the lowly author's opinion…))

**Author's POV**

InuYasha got a great sniff of Kagome. The jasmine, lavender, vanilla, snow scent that made Kagome, Kagome. He growled in an octave below human hearing. He picked her up and quickly turned off her computer for her. She eeped as InuYasha threw her over his shoulder. "InuYasha! What are you doing?!"

InuYasha had to make something up quick. "You need sleep. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." He set her gently on the bed.

She looked up into his molten eyes. "You got that too?"

He nodded as she rolled over on her stomach. InuYasha climbed in beside her, except on his back. She rubbed one of her aching shoulders. She had strained it earlier training with Izayoi. They were fighting with dulled arrows. She had pulled the bow back to far and strained her shoulder.

InuYasha rolled her onto her side and started giving her a massage to relax the knots in her shoulder. She relaxed into him and said, "Inu…"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Thanks…"

InuYasha's eyebrows formed one line. "Whatever for?"

"For being here…"

A light snore signaled to InuYasha that Kagome had fallen asleep. He ran a hand through her hair. "Sleep well Kagome…"

He fell asleep, arm across Kagome's waist, pulling her closer.

**Next Morning Kagome's POV**

I woke up as my alarm clock rang. I rolled over…

And found out that InuYasha wasn't there. There was a note on InuYasha's pillow that read as follows,

**"Kagome, I had to go. Coach texted me about an emergency practice. Apparently, we're going to State in two weeks. Don't worry about me. It just means I won't be home until MAYBE 10 tonight. And that will be if Coach decides to be nice. InuYasha"**

I frowned. The football team was good, but State…? You're kidding!

I got dressed. I walked downstairs to see Sota trying to pour cereal into a bowl. Sorta hard with your arm in a sling and wobbling around on cruches. I took it from him and said, "Let me do that, shrimp."

I poured him the cereal and milk. He said, "Thanks. Hey, Kags, where's Inu-nii? And Rin's convertible?"

I said, "Sesshomaru must have driven InuYasha to practice."

Sota frowned. "But Inu-nii said the season was over."

"He lied," I said as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "They're going to State."

"But that doesn't explain why Rin's car is missing."

"Sesshomaru's driving Rin's car and Rin is driving his Miada. It was a dare."

"Oh…Makes sense." Sota finished shoving cereal into his mouth. "Ready to go to school, sis?"

I nodded and drained the orange juice. "Ok. Let's go."

At Sota's school, Sango and I sat there talking. We would be the only ones on the bus today. Naoko was at his dad's and InuYasha and Miroku were at practice. The bus ride was silent. Sango was depressed because her cat, China, had been killed by a bobcat.

No matter what I tried, it didn't cheer her up. We needed Miroku for that.

Sango cheered up after she saw Miroku. For me the day passed slowly. I was still worried, but nothing bad happened. Naraku was a school today. InuYasha kept me close to his side. Wouldn't let me out of his sight. Over protective baka.

Fifth period, Kaede made an announcement to the class. "OK. Today we will be joining the youkai class in the gym. Totosai-sensei and I have already chosen the teams."

_"Teams?"_ I thought. _"We're fighting in _teams_?"_

"There will be one miko to every three youkai. Kikyo, you are with Naraku, Kagura, and Yura. Kagome, you will be with InuYasha, Koga and Ayame."

I smiled. YAY!! At least I was with InuYasha and Ayame! Can't forget Koga…

We walked inside the gym and that stupid little feeling intensified. No clue why, but it did…

We sat on the opposite side of the gym across from the youkai and hanyou's. InuYasha smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

I poked my arm hard. On the other side of the gym, InuYasha flinched. He rubbed his arm where I had poked my arm.

I smiled at him. Glare…Glare…Guess who. InuYasha.

Kaede said, "Girls, come on over here and sit with your teams."

We walked over and I sat down next to InuYasha. "Hey. Missed you this morning."

He smiled at me. "Yeah. Try being woken up at 4:30 in the morning. I'm surprised you didn't wake up."

I nodded. "Me too. So, you guys are going to State?"

"First time in seven years."

I frowned. "Isn't that when Rin and Sesshomaru were here?"

InuYasha looked thoughtful. "Yeah… That's true. But they didn't win State when Sesshomaru was here."

Kaede said, "OK. Teams 5a and 5b are up first."

Mika's team and Nazuka's team were teams 5a and 5b respectively. Kikyo's team was team 1a and mine was team 1b.

Mika's team won. Teams 6a and 6b were up. 6b won. Don't exactly know all of the miko's in my class…

4a was Ai's team. 4b was one of Kikyo's 'friends'. Ai won.

3a and 3b fought. 3a won.

2a and 2b. 2b.

Finally, it was our turn. The rules were the first team with their teammates "dead" would lose. A "death" was counted as blood drawn.

The reason our teams were going last were Ayame and Koga both got sick. Ayame puked and Koga looked like he would blend into a forest, he was so green.

They blamed it on a 24-hour flu.

Totosai said, "Well, this puts team 1a at a disadvantage. We are going to let them call in anyone from any class that they want. InuYasha, you get one choice. Kagome, so do you. Confer and report back in five minutes."

I looked at InuYasha. He said, "I know Miroku's a good fighter. We trained together for a while when we were younger. And he's got his ofuda's. He's my choice."

I nodded. "I've seen him fight Sango's dad and beat him. Her dad is one of the best youkai taijiya since Kara and Isi's time. I agree. What do you think about Sango?"

He contemplated her. "I guess. I haven't seen her fight before."

"She's beaten Miroku to a bloody pulp with her fist. Think what she can do with her Hiraikotsu."

InuYasha grinned. "Yeah. I saw her beat up Kakeru the other day because he groped her."

I rolled my eyes. "Kakeru's human. Not youkai."

"True…What about Miroku."

"Miroku's Miroku. He's impervious to girls hitting him," I said.

Totosai said, "Are you two ready yet?"

We nodded yes. InuYasha said, "I choose Miroku Houshi."

Totosai gave us the go-ahead on that choice. "Kagome?"

"Sango Yue."

Kaede looked at her clip-board. "They are in the same class today. I can go get them from Ranma." Ranma was the slayer teacher.

She walked out of the room. Naraku hissed at us, "How did you convince the two Ookami to play sick? Bribe them?"

InuYasha was about to lunge at Naraku, but I grabbed his arm and said quietly, "InuYasha, stop. He's just doing this to provoke you. Don't take the bait.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede walked in. Kaede was wearing traditional Miko clothing, as was everyone else in the miko class. Mine was in the wash, seeing as Kikyo had gotten her blood all over it yesterday. So, I was stuck wearing my school uniform. InuYasha was wearing his haori and hakama that was made from the hair of a fire rat. Sango was wearing a traditional taijiya outfit. It was black, skintight material. No one but Sango's parents knew what it was. She had pink shoulder, elbow, knee and hand guards. She also had a pink belt that held her hidden swords, knifes and other weapons of choice. On her back was her favorite weapon: her giant bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu. Miroku was wearing a black hakama and haori similar to InuYasha's except not made of the fire rat fur. He had a purple over-jacket thing on that was tied at his shoulder. His right hand was covered be a glove with a rosary. ((A/N: think of their normal outfits in the anime/manga.))

Sango walked over and said, "What are we doing here again? All I could figure out is you need us to fight with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Totosai explained the rules to Sango and Miroku. While he did that, InuYasha and I sized up the other team. Naraku was wearing…

…a baboon pelt?! What the fuck?

OK…my ex-boyfriend over there has officially lost it. Then again, did he ever have it?

Yura was wearing a…thing…that would normally make Miroku drool, but he was already drooling over Sango's taijiya outfit. Most of her legs were showing as was a lot of cleavage. It was basically a halter top shirt that managed to be long enough to cover things. She had a yellow bow tied around her waist with a sword, that she called 'Crimson Mist'. Don't ask how I knew that. Her hair was tied back by a red bow.

Kagura was holding her fan and wearing a three layer kimono. Her hair was a messy bun with feathers poking out the back.

Kikyo…Her normal miko outfit, hair tied back loosely by a piece of cloth.

Totosai said, "Step out onto the battle field, please."

As we did that, Naraku said to me, "Ready to die, whore?"

I rolled my eyes and InuYasha gripped Tetsusaiga even harder. I could have _sworn_, for a second there, InuYasha's eyes flashed red.

Huh…

Totosai climbed up onto his three-eyed cow, Momo and shouted, "Go!"

InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga.

**Author's POV**

Kagome had her bow and arrow at her side in her hand. InuYasha was in his normal battle stance. Sango was standing in a stance that threatened danger to every person within 20 miles. Miroku was just standing there.

Naraku was the first to move. A tentacle shot straight at Kagome's throat. InuYasha lunged at it, but Kagome already had her arrow flying right to the slimy object. She didn't bat an eyelash as his tentacle was suddenly sparkly dust. No blood though. He wasn't out.

Kikyo screamed in rage and shot an arrow at Kagome. Kagome's reflexes were slow because she was still recovering from the energy it took to shoot that baboon's tentacle off. Miroku jumped in front of her and bowed his head. As her arrow came near, it was stopped by a barrier.

Sango was in motion as soon as Naraku had moved, attacking Yura. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Yura. She blocked the hair that had flown towards her. She used her katana to slash the hair to bits. Throwing Hiraikotsu at Yura, Sango ducked some hair. There was a scream as Kikyo was knocked out of the way by Naraku. He was saying, "Watch it, bitch! Stay out of my way!"

Sango and Yura looked at each other, shrugged and Sango reached up and caught Hiraikotsu. Yura said, "Planning on defeating me, wench?"

"I plan on doing more than defeating you!" Sango said, calmly.

Yura flicked a hand and the hair wrapped her up and swept her off her. Literally. "Now, what are you going to do about that, Miss Priss."

That actually made Sango laugh. "Me? Miss Priss?! Ha! Ha!" Her laughter rang through the gym. In doing so, she clenched her fists and her knifes attached in her sleeves cut the hair. She only fell about five feet. Deciding Hiraikotsu wasn't exactly her best choice of weapon, she grabbed her fallen katana before Miroku, who was slowly being pushed back by Kagura's winds, could step on it. She swung at Yura. Yura thought Sango's blade would meet the right side of her neck if she didn't block up there. Suddenly, she felt a sharp stab of pain in her left arm.

Kaede called, "Yura! Out!"

Meanwhile, Miroku was battling Kagura. He said, "Having fun?"

"No."

As she rolled her eyes at the monk, she felt an ofuda being thrown at her. She dodged easily. Her Dance of Blades was met by a barrier.

This was when Kikyo screamed and Naraku yelled, "Watch it, bitch! Stay out of my way!"

Miroku and Kagura shrugged at each other. Miroku said, "Strange…"

Kagura muttered, "Very."

Slowly but surely Miroku was being pushed back.

Kaede called, "Yura! Out!"

Sango joined his side, and entered the barrier. "What now, monk?"

He shrugged. "No clue. Ideas?"

"None."

Sango stepped back outside the barrier and was met by a blade of wind nicking her right arm. Kaede called, "Sango! Out!"

There was some more cussing in Chinese from Sango as she stormed off the "battle field".

Miroku got pissed as threw more ofuda's at Kagura. They hit and a trickle of blood ran down her arm and a steady flow of blood out of her nose.

Totosai yelled, "Kagura! Out!"

Miroku sprinted over to Kagome, who was battling Kikyo. The look of pure hate on Kikyo's face scared the young monk and miko.

Kagome and Miroku came up with a silent agreement. Miroku held the barriers and Kagome handled the fighting.

Kagome had accidentally stepped out of Miroku's barrier. Kikyo saw her opening and took it. Miroku jumped in the way of the arrow and let it graze his shoulder. Totosai's yell came not a moment later. "Miroku! Out!"

Kagome took up the barrier, and started looking for an opening. As Miroku was still "accidentally" holding on to the barrier, she was able to look for a opening. Kikyo gave her one not five minutes later. She had dropped her barrier by accident and Kagome took the shot. Kaede yelled, "Kikyo! Out!"

As soon as Kagome made sure Kikyo was off the field, she ran to InuYasha.

She shot an arrow at Naraku, but he lifted his own barrier and deflected it. It almost hit the crowd. At the same time, Naraku had shot a tentacle at Kagome, who tripped over it. The tentacle also cut her ankle. So she was…

"Kagome! Out!"

She stomped off the field, muttering curses under her breath.

InuYasha was pissed. He could still smell Kagome's blood from here. He decided this battle needed to be other now. "WIND SCAR!!"

Naraku flew backwards as the Wind Scar hit him right in the chest. A trickle of blood escaped before he could heal himself.

"Naraku! Out!"

He stood up in disgust. "This is not over, hanyou!"

InuYasha leaned on his sword and scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock!"

Kaede said, "InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku win that round!"

And…

The bell rang.

School was out for the day.

Well, for Kagome at least. InuYasha still had practice…

-

-

-

-

-

-

OK. I am not at all pleased the way this chapter turned out. Forgive me! Onigai! ((Bows fervently)) So you know the drill. Review please. I'm tired of asking. And before you start ranting at me that this should have been up 3 weeks ago, I agree. I'm the biggest procrastinator you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. I am so sorry. I should have had this up 3 weeks ago. Not even joking.

Oh, by the way, Miroku is no longer a monk, but a mink. ((grins))

Also, please read Caledonia. Review for that too. I was bored and started writing and that was how it turned out. Just read it please.

Dedications go to…**Serahrose**, and **The Blood Ruby**. Serah, you know the reasons. I love you for sticking by me for this long. The Blood Ruby...I can't believe that you took the time to review all the chapters! I'm so happy!

Review shout-outs go to… **Doomsayer The Angel of Death**, glad you liked it so much. To **Hyperpegasi**, I'm so glad you liked it. Yeah...Hakudoshi is a creep... To **InuyashaKagome4lyfe**, I felt sorry for Sota too, and I was writing this! I actually planned this durning chapter 8 I think... To **Ms.Sucker for Romance**, Yup! My brother played that trick on me and it got my friend wet. He was pissed...That's where I got InuYasha's reaction. To **Lululuvsanime**, I'm happy that you love it so much! To **Diamond 369**, I am! I swear! Do you see this chapter?! To **Michelle Weasley Fenton**, Yeah. I'll explain the heritage thing soon, but on both sides, they are decended from powerful mikos and monks. To **ox0InuKag0xo**, Hakudoshi is creepy... I won't be drained of ideas as long as Serah is around. But you'd have to talk to her... Sorry for the slow update. To **The Blood Ruby**, I know...But I really doubt Sota's mind is exactly "innocent"...((grins)) To **MoonsDaughterLuv**, ((winces as Sota's ribs crack)) Hey, Moon? I doubt Sota needs more broken bones... (And of course it wouldn't be a review!) To **emi131995**, I have one helluva a tan. Sorry for the late update... To **Poohbearlover95**, I felt sorry for Sota too... To **Diamond**, It wasn't only InuYasha and Kagome, but Sango and Miroku helped! To, **Serahrose** Again, please get back to me... I want your ideas on the story...AND YOU AREN'T HORRIBLE!! I've been busy as hell. xoxo ;P Poor Sota...

I have a poll I need answers for: New chapter fic or no. Yes or no. Reasons too, please.

IKSMF signing off.

P.S. It might take a while to get the next chapter up, because there have been so many fights between my parents. I am hoping that they don't get a divorce. It's bad, people. I'm not going for sympathy. I'm really not. I'm just trying to tell you what is going on so you don't kill me if the next chapter, which is supposed to be bright and happy, is dark and very angsty. InuYasha and Kagome don't need that. I don't need it. I love you all. Just don't kill me. Actually, go ahead. I'd welcome it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Winter Ball

Chapter 14: Winter Ball

**Author's POV with InuYasha**

It was the Saturday after Kagome's team and Kikyo's team had fought. InuYasha and Miroku, who were both on the football team, were flipping out.

Why, you ask?

They were headed to state in another week and a half, but they weren't playing for another two weeks after that.

And for InuYasha's part, he still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask Kagome to the Winter Ball. He'd bought two tickets for him and Kagome. Sesshomaru was sitting in InuYasha's room one night after practice. He said, "So you still haven't asked her yet?" He wondered how Rin was dealing with Kagome.

His younger brother gave him a glare. "No shit, Sherlock! How did you figure that out?!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Uh…Let me see. You're pacing. Haven't really talked to Kagome for a week. Haven't been sleeping well. Miroku says you're pissier than usual. Haven't once asked Sota how he's doing. You're turning in all your homework—"

"I always turn in my homework!"

"—and Kagome still doesn't have a date."

InuYasha's dog ears perked up at this. "What? She doesn't?"

"Nope. She was telling Rin last night at dinner. You would have heard if you were there."

InuYasha groaned and sat down on his bed, head in his hands. "Sess…What am I going to do?"

"Ask her as a friend."

The hanyou looked at his brother. "As a what?"

"As. A. Friend." Sesshomaru was speaking slowly, as if talking to a 2 year old. Right then, Sesshomaru was thinking that a two year old had more intelligence than InuYasha.

"But I don't have a suit and Kagome doesn't have a dress."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You, little brother, are lucky that I am the same size as you. Just a few inches taller. They fitted it to me, and then shortened the pant legs and sleeves of the jacket. Rin and Kagome are the same height and weight, so the dress fits her."

InuYasha looked at his brother like he was an alien. "Who are you and what have you done to Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing. Rin's idea."

InuYasha pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. "Good. I was going to say…Sesshomaru, being nice to me? Beware, the apocalypse is coming!" He chuckled a bit.

Sesshomaru even laughed a bit. "Now. I'm going. Get changed and go down to Kagome's. Ask her."

InuYasha nodded and Sesshomaru left.

InuYasha changed into his sleeping clothes, which were boxers. He texted Kagome, "Hey. Can I come down?"

_"Yesh. Come on down."_

He ran downstairs and grabbed some cookies and cream ice cream, placing two spoons in it.

**Author's POV with Kagome**

Kagome was pacing her room, with Rin sitting on her bed. Kagome was pulling on her hair. "Rin…! What am I going to do?!"

Rin rolled her eyes. She had considerably less patience than her fiancée, who was dealing with his brother. She wondered how he was doing.

"Kags…I'm sure InuYasha will ask you soon. Just give him time. You'll be fine. In fact, I'm sure Izzy will ground InuYasha if he doesn't ask you soon." Rin rubbed her temples.

And this was the truth. Izayoi wanted InuYasha and Kagome to go to the Winter Ball almost as much as Rin, Sesshomaru, Sota, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Koga, Ayame, Mika, Ai, the football team, and Naoko. The key word is 'almost'. Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku are the top four.

"But what if he doesn't ask me?"

"He will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Uh…Let me see. He hasn't really talked to you for a week. According to Sesshomaru he hasn't been sleeping well. Miroku says he's pissier than usual. He hasn't once asked Sota how he's doing. He's turning in all his homework—"

"He always turns in his homework!"

"—and you still doesn't have a date."

"No duh, sis! Otherwise you'd be doing whatever it is you do with Sesshomaru right now!"

Rin blushed bright, bright red. ((Think InuYasha's haori…)) "Whatever are you talking about, dearest sister of mine…?"

Kagome snorted. "You know. By the way, it's too late to go get a dress. What would I do about that?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "You and I are the same weight and height. Sesshomaru and InuYasha are the same weight, but Sesshomaru is a few inches taller. We had that adjusted but, it should fit him. We bought you a dress—a good one, mind you, not a cheep-ass, crappy dress from Macy's—and a nice tux for InuYasha."

Kagome raised a hand to signal silence. "You. Did. What?"

"We bought you a nice dress your compliment your eyes, and skin tone."

Kagome squealed and hugged her sister. "Thank you!"

Rin said, "Get changed. I need sleep. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Will do." Kagome ran to her bathroom to get changed into a sexy turquoise nightdress. It was thigh-length, with spaghetti straps, that showed quite a bit of cleavage. The lace detailing was exquisite. She normally pulled it out when she felt she needed to feel sexy. Or just wanted to.

Just then, her phone rang. It was InuYasha's text ring. It said, _"Hey. Can I come down?"_

Rin, who got to Kagome's phone first, typed back, "Yesh. Come on down." Kagome, who was brushing her teeth, had no idea that InuYasha was coming. Rin quietly opened the balcony door for InuYasha and slipped downstairs into her room.

Kagome walked into her room and settled down with a good book. _Eragon_ was her favourite book. You could tell because the spine was so broken that it was barely holding the book together.

InuYasha knocked on the door and glided into her room. He saw her sitting with a book, almost as if she was waiting for him. He said, "Hey."

She jumped a mile high. "Kami, InuYasha! Don't scare me like that!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I told you I was coming down…"

Kagome groaned and reached for her phone, scanning her texts. "I am going to kill that girl…"

"Who?"

"Rin."

"Oh."

She went to move, but then said, "What the hell. I'll get her in the morning." She patted the bed beside her. But not before saying, "Nice boxers."

He grinned and sat beside her, offering the ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and took a bite. He said, "Nice pj's."

She smiled. "Thanks. What's up? I haven't seen you except for in class since Tuesday."

He shrugged. "Nothing really. Kags?"

"Yeah?"

"WanttogototheWinterBallwithme?"

She blinked at him for a few moments. "Sorry, Inu…Could you say that again?"

He took a deep breath. "Want to go to the Winter Ball with me? As a friend?"

Her heart dropped at those last words. _As a friend? Only as friends?_ "Yeah! That'd be nice. Good thing Rin already bought me a dress."

"Good thing Sesshomaru brought me a tux." InuYasha picked her up and set her in his lap. "Like the ice cream? It was sort of a peace offering."

She nodded and her hair tickled her nose. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Finally, they fell asleep, with the ice cream carton on the floor, curled up next to each other.

**5 hours before the Winter Ball**

Kagome was running around her room, looking for the shoes Rin had bought her. Sango was holding a portable curling iron, following. "Kagome Sakura Higuashi! Sit down and let me do your hair!"

"But, Sango…" she whined, "I can't find my shoes!"

Rin came up the stairs. "You mean these?"

Kagome's dress was a silvery-blue that brought out the flecks of silver in Kagome's eyes and accented her pale skin tone by making it almost seem to glow. It was a strapless dress with gloves that reached her upper arms. The dress was floor length. Her shoes, that her dear, sweet, loving, caring sister, that if she knew what was good for her would give them back to Kagome, were two inch heals. Much more and Kagome would have broken her neck walking down the stairs. The shoes were strappy things, that accentuated Kagome's legs.

"Yes! Now give those here!"

"Nope. Not until I do your make up."

Sango said, "Thank you, Rin!"

Sango had straightened her own hair and left it down, knowing that Miroku liked it that way. He had told her that the other day. They had finished sparing, and Sango had let her hair down, and had shaken it out. Miroku had said, "I like your hair down. It's beautiful. You should wear it like that more often."

She had blushed and brushed it off, but wore it down around Miroku more often.

Sango's dress was a pale pink dress with straps. The dress also reached the floor, as it was a formal dance. **((A/N: I don't know if I mentioned that before, but it is a formal dance. Also sort of like homecoming, Fall Ball, and Winter Ball all rolled into one.))** As she was tanner than Kagome, the dress set off her skin tone in a way pink would not have done for Kagome.

Sango put Kagome's hair up in an intricate style and giggled when Kagome looked into the mirror. Rin's make up made her eyes pop out. The silvery blue eye shadow matched her dress.

Sango's was pink and matched her dress.

They looked at the clock. The boys were to pick them up in ten minutes. Rin said, "Nervous?"

Both girls nodded and Rin laughed. "You'll be fine. Just remember not to drink the punch. A foreign exchange student from America, Sabrina, drank the punch, and lets just say, she was the life of the party. Kaede and Totosai were laughing so hard. I still think they were the ones who spiked the drink…Sesshomaru doesn't believe me."

Sango nodded. "I'll remember that. I never drink the punch at parties anyway."

Kagome said, "Isn't Kohaku here?"

Her friend nodded. "Shippo too."

"Rin, can you check and make sure those little hellions didn't do anything."

Rin nodded and frowned. "You'd think they'd know better by now."

She walked downstairs and screamed. "SOTA!! KOHAKU!! SHIPPO!! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAME DOWN BEFORE KAGOME!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND CLEAN IT UP!! NO POWERS EITHER!!"

Kagome and Sango sighed. "Boys…"

Miroku and InuYasha pulled up in the limo Inutaisho had let them use. They knocked on the door and Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, snapping a picture with the dreaded camera.

InuYasha had a suit that complimented Kagome's dress. Miroku, one that did the same for Sango's dress. Once Mrs. Higurashi finished with the pictures, InuYasha and Miroku looked towards Kagome's door.

Rin was standing over three cowering figures, and it wasn't hard to imagine, how she had scared so many girls away from Sesshomaru. Not to mention reporters. Sota said, "Rin, i-it was just a j-joke!"

"Joke my ass! You wanted Kagome and Sango to step in this sticky, glue-y shit and ruin their night!"

Mrs. Higurashi then noticed her son and two friends. "What did you boys do…?"

And it wasn't hard to see where Kagome and Rin got their fire from.

Sota hung his head. "We dumped Elmer's glue in front of Kagome's door?"

"Sota, go to your room. Shippo, I'm calling your mother. Same for you Kohaku. I expected better from you. Now, I can't do anything about your punishment, but I can do something about Sota's…"

She dragged the three boys into the living room by their ears. Rin waved her hand, and light blue miko powers dissipated the glue.

InuYasha raised his eyebrows at Miroku who shrugged. Rin noticed the boys and said, "Sango! Ready?"

There was a muffled reply of "Yeah!"

Sango came down the stairs, and into Miroku's line of sight. Miroku's reaction: drool. Drool. Drool. And drool some more. In all his short-lived life, he'd never seen anyone who looked anywhere close as beautiful as Sango. And believe you me, he's dated a LOT of chicks.

He recovered when Sango's giggled broke him out of his reverie. "Sango, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Buttering me up won't get you a dance, Monk."

He pretended to pout. "Fine. Make a man work."

"Yup. I will."

InuYasha had missed this whole conversation. Kagome's appearance had made his jaw drop to the ground. Rin, who was standing next to him, picked it up off the floor for him. "Smooth, InuYasha," she murmured in his ear.

Kagome smiled shyly. "So…What do you think?"

"I…uh…I, uh…"

Miroku cut in for him to save his friend the embarrassment. "What he means to say, is, 'Kagome, you look excellent tonight. In fact, you look wonderful!' Ow! Sango…what was that for?" He frowned.

"Don't put words in InuYasha's mouth!"

"Sorry…"

Again, InuYasha and Kagome missed the conversation. Kagome said, "InuYasha?"

"Kagome, you look beautiful." InuYasha's voice was a low whisper over Mrs. Higurashi shouting at Sota, Shippo and Kohaku, and Sango smacking Miroku because of the usual.

She smiled a brilliant smile. InuYasha held his arm out to her and the both stepped over Miroku, who was on the floor, unconscious.

Kagome and InuYasha were seated in the limo when Sango came in, dragging Miroku by his ponytail. "Perverted bastard," she was muttering. "Baka. Had to go and ruin the night."

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Don't let him ruin this. If you want, and I'm sure InuYasha won't mind, you, Ayame and I will dance tons."

InuYasha hid a frown. He really didn't want Kagome dancing with anyone other than himself, but hey…Whatever kept her happy. He spoke then. "We're also picking up Ayame and Koga on the way."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, InuYasha."

He smirked. "Feh, wench."

Her smiled faded into a frown. "Never mind InuYasha, Sango. We can dance all night long."

After picking up Ayame, with lots of squealing, and Koga, with more squealing from Ayame, the pulled up into the school parking lot, where Rin had tried to kill the four girls before with her horrible driving.

The driver, a little toad youkai by the name of Jaken, said, "I will be back at midnight to pick you up." When he saw InuYasha open his mouth to protest Jaken said, "It's your father's orders."

"Whatever, dork."

"What? You have to be out of the ball by midnight," Jaken said.

"We aren't in some stupid faerie tale, Jaken no baka," Kagome said.

Jaken frowned. "Are you sure? Because, look! There's Sleeping Beauty!"

He was pointing to Miroku.

InuYasha slapped his friend. "Miroku, wake up! We're here."

Miroku jumped up. "What? Huh? I'm up!"

Sango rolled here eyes and the three girls in the limo climbed over their dates to get out of the car. Kagome poked her head back in. "Hurry up, boys! We don't want to be later than we already are!"

The three boys sighed. Koga said, "Why did we agree to this again?"

"We love them," Miroku said.

"Speak for yourself. Kagome and I came as friends," InuYasha huffed.

Koga's eyes widened. "What? You came as friends only? Shit!" He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a twenty and a five and handed it to Miroku, who pulled out his own wallet and pocketed the money.

InuYasha raised his eyebrows at his friends. "Huh?"

Miroku said, "Koga thought you two would be a couple by tonight. I said no, because you are a baka." He took one look at InuYasha and said, "Now, bye, bye!" As Miroku ran from the car, he could be heard shouting, "Sango! Dearest! SAVE ME!!"

Ayame and Kagome were waiting for their dates. Miroku had caught up with them, and Sango and Miroku had gotten in.

Koga leaned over and whispered into Ayame's ear. She groaned and pulled out thirty dollars and handed them over to Koga. She said, "I hate you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at InuYasha as if to say, _"What is going on?"_

InuYasha shook his head as if to say, _"Don't ask. No clue."_

Ayame and Koga entered the dance, with Kagome and InuYasha close behind. Kagome spotted an empty table and sat down at it before InuYasha could even ask her to dance. He sat beside her. He said, "Hey, Kagome, wanna—"

"No."

Her reply was so short, he wondered if it was a bad idea to come in the first place.

One of the cheerleaders, Leiko, came over to InuYasha in, what she and half the male population in the room thought was, a sexy walk. Leiko was a neko youkai, with cat ears and a cat tail. She purred, "Hi, InuYasha…"

"Hello…" He looked bored with the conversation already and Kagome was stiff as a board as Leiko talked.

"Leiko."

"Hn."

"InuYasha, do you want to dance?"

"No."

Leiko was surprised. Normally, no guy dared refuse her. Now that Kikyo was out of the way, and mated to Naraku, InuYasha was open. So why hadn't he been dating. She glanced at Kagome and knew immediately why. She smirked inwardly.

"But, Yash…"

InuYasha glared up at the girl, and spoke in a deadly tone, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Yash."

She blinked and Kagome let a small snort. Kagome said, "Um…InuYasha, I'm going to go find Ayame and Sango. Have fun!"

With that she left, leaving the poor, poor, poor InuYasha stranded with Leiko. He kicked his own shin, and heard Kagome shout, "Watch it, buddy!"

InuYasha suddenly felt a stabbing pain in is right foot, as if someone had driven the heel of a spiked heeled shoe into his foot. Which, of course, had happened, not to him, but to Kagome. She had stepped on her own foot on purpose.

Lekio said, "Inu…?"

"Don't call me Inu. My name is InuYa—ow!"

Leiko's eyebrows came together in a frown. "I thought your name was InuYasha…?"

InuYasha was rubbing his forearm and muttering under his breath. "It is. Damn, I am going to kill her. Slowly, painfully…Maybe hang her by her thumbnails somewhere…"

Leiko, having a strong sense of self-preservation, took a step away, and said, "InuYasha? Are you talking about me?"

"No, but I could be," he growled, watching Kagome being dragged out onto the dance floor by Sango and Ayame.

She said, "Are you sure you don't want to—"

"Aiko."

"It's Leiko!" Never, ever, had a guy like InuYasha said her name wrong before. She was offended! "My name is Leiko! I'm the assistant head-cheerleader!"

"Whatever, Aiko. Listen—"

"It's Leiko!"

"Get away from me. I don't ever want to see your face near me ever again." When she didn't move, InuYasha said, "Move, whore, before I make you!"

She stomped off, really offended now. Maybe it was time to take her cousin up on his offer…

InuYasha slipped through the crowds, and to Kagome, Ayame, and Sango. He shouted over the music, "Kagome!"

She whirled around to face him. "InuYasha!"

"Wanna dance?!"

"Sure!"

Ayame and Sango glided through the crowds and to their dates, who were talking football. Koga said, "No! JNFL is so much better than NFL!"

Miroku shook his head. "No! The NFL is so much better! It's Amanda—I mean America for God's sake!"

Sango, remembering Rin's warning, wondered if the boy's had drunk any punch. "Boys!"

They weren't listening. Ayame and Sango rolled their eyes. Sango said, "I am SO glad that little toad man is picking us up. Because I would NOT trust the boys to drive us in this condidtion."

Ayame nodded and said, "Thank Kami for that."

They grabbed their respective guy's heads and turned them to InuYasha and Kagome dancing on the floor. Suddenly the boys lost interest in whether the JNFL **((A/N: Japanese National Football League))** or the NFL were better. Miroku rubbed his eyes and said, "I must have drunk way to much punch. Is that InuYasha and Kagome?!"

Koga took a closer look. "Kami save us, I think it is."

Sango said, "They are so cute together!"

Miroku giggled, putting his arm around Sango's waist, drawing her closer. "And you don't think _I'm_ cute, Sango-chan?"

She glared at him and pushed him away. "You are one drunk monk."

Koga sniggered. "Hey! That rhymed! Tis funny!"

Ayame said, "You drank the punch, didn't you…?"

Koga nodded and pulled her into his embrace. He started sniffing her neck, as if searching for a spot to mark her as his own.

She kneed him in the gut. "Maybe you don't get this, Koga. You. Are. Drunk. Stay here until you get sober." She grabbed Sango and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Well, at least across the room where the tables were so they could sit down. The two girls sat and Sango said, "You really are in love with Koga aren't you?"

Ayame was as red as her dress. "Wh—What makes you say that?"

"You want romance. Koga's not likely to give that while drunk. He's nice and all, and he isn't a mean drunk. He's got a cute sense of romance once you really get down to it."

Ayame looked over at her. "How would you know?"

"Kagome dated Koga in 7th grade. I heard ALL about it."

"Did they…?"

"No! Oh Gods no! Wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh! Hell no! As far as I know, Koga's still a virgin. Same for Kagome. In fact I know Kagome's still a virgin."

Ayame sighed. "OK…because once a Ookami youkai mates, there's no turning back."

Sango sighed. "Couldn't you smell it? Kagome would smell like Koga. InuYasha would be nowhere near you, and Koga would not have just tried to mark you."

"True…"

The boys ended sobering up a bit by the time the dance was over at midnight. Koga pulled Ayame aside and said, "Aya…What did I try to do? Anything stupid?"

Ayame looked him in the eye. "Sorta…"

Koga blanched. "What did I do?"

"You tried…" Her voice drifted off into a mutter that even Koga's demonic hearing couldn't pick up.

"What? What did I do…?" He was worried he hurt her, but he didn't smell any blood.

"You tried to mark me…"

Koga almost fainted. "I what?"

"Yeah. You did. But no harm, no foul. It is OK. Everything will be fine."

InuYasha was the first to spot the limo. He said, "OK. Let's go home people."

Kagome climbed in first, followed by InuYasha. Next came Sango and Miroku. Then Koga and Ayame. Koga didn't want Miroku anywhere NEAR his Aya.

The girls fell asleep on their dates shoulders and did not wake until they were at Kagome's house.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Decication! **Serahrose**! xoxo!! 3! Love you!! So glad you like it!

OK. Do not kill me. Please. I beg of you. I know it took me forever to get this up, but school, drivers ed, riding lessons, painting and karate have been getting in the way.

I just got Brisingr today. I'm happy! You should be too. I stopped reading just to finish the last few lines of this! And a few Kathy Reichs books today! Yes!

And I got the second season of Bones on DVD. I am so happy! And I've finished the third season online. YAY!! If you like Bones, and have missed a few episodes, go to watchbones (dot) net. Or www (dot) hulu (dot) com.

It might take me a while to get Chapter 15 up, because I have so much homework from my history teacher, it isn't funny. And sports don't help.

REVIEWS!! Shout outs go to… **marie 53** I'm so glad you liked it!

To... **Drama Kagome** I'm continuing!

To **The Blood Ruby** You reviewed every chapter. How could I not give you a dedication? And I am writing...Just busy.

To **lululuvsanime** I'm so glad you liked the beggining of Chptr 13!

To **Diamond 369** I'm so glad you liked it! I'm updating!

To **MoonsDaughterLuv** Wouldn't be a review, without it, would it? I agree. Don't piss InuYasha off! Tell me what you thinked of Leiko.

To **BoredGirl17** He's a mink. Not a monk. ((grins)) I'm so happy you think my writing is special!

To **emi131995** Sorry...You can blame school! I'm updating!

To **holiday55** Yeah. It is cute. I don't know how I got that idea, but it just popped into my head. ((smirks))

To **InuyashaKagome4lyfe** Thank you for your offer! I am so glad! Yup. Naraku "died". My friend loved it too. So did my boyfriend.

To **Serahrose** Yeah. I am soooooo glad you think so. You are my muse and keep my ideas flowing. You are my lifeline on this site. I liked the normal ideas too. I kept imagining Miroku's reaction to Sango's outfit and had to stop several times from laughing so hard.

To **funnybunny52** I'm updating, so you can't kill me. And you want me to write, correct? Sorry for this Chptrs lateness!


End file.
